


Made for me

by MalicMalic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Inspired by Fanfiction, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Gabriel/Alpha Sam Winchester, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rimming, Rough Sex, Scenting, Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalicMalic/pseuds/MalicMalic
Summary: In this backwards world ruled by betas, where omegas are almost extinct and the few alphas were practically reprogrammed into submition, omega Gabriel and his brother alpha Castiel find shelter in a strange place that has a few secrets in it's walls. And one odd omega with a wide smile and striking green eyes. Let's see how this new place changes them...
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum & Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel & Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers
Comments: 157
Kudos: 251





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, a new story. My very first attempt of the ABO dynamic and I just can't do simple, why can't I? Ok, so this first chapter will have a little bit more background into the state of the complex world they live in now, it is definitely not all unicorns and rainbows, but it does teach people to value what they have. This will be mostly a Destiel story, with Sabriel on the side, and I am really hoping I don't crash and burn with this one. There will be mentions of past rape and some dubious consent content later on, just a heads-up. Okay, I won't stall anymore. Enjoy...

Gabriel sighed heavily as he stepped out of the cab and looked up at the big apartment complex before him. The sign was big, at yet inconspicuous and it read: " _Winchester Inn_." and bellow, written in smaller letters was just a note: " _alpha friendly_ ".

He really fucking hoped it was. This was the last place in this town that could house him and his little brother and he really needed it to work. He had to move here because of his health issues and if he couldn't find a good place that won't have a problem with Castiel, he knew they were screwed. If he didn't get the treatments he needed, his heats would only get worse and might cause another heart attack and he might not recover for it this time. But at the same time, he couldn't just let his brother go to one of those facilities that housed alphas, that would mean he abandoned him and Castiel could be sold to anyone who wanted an alpha. It was mostly sickoes that would want to buy alphas like this, and Gabriel couldn't let his brother go through that.

It wasn't his fault he presented as an alpha in this backward world.

Not that it was good 50 years ago, when the alphas ruled everything and omegas were treated like less then dogs, made to cook, clean and satisfy their alpha. It got bad, really bad, and it all culminated, causing the omega's to rise up and start the historical _Omega Revolution_. Many alphas were killed, omegas too, a lot of them lost their lives, the bloody massacres and the tortures each side endured, it was so bad. The grandparents, the ones that managed to survive told the stories that gave their grandchildren nightmares, but it made them understand why the world was like this now.

Why alphas were viewed as nothing more then feral animals, even if most weren't, why they were always so heavily medicated and and took hormone supplements to alter their body chemistry, so that if they ever mated, they wouldn't produce more alphas, but betas.

Ironically enough, this caused for the omegas to nearly go extinct too, the gene alteration therapies rendering almost everyone into a beta. For Gabriel, the worst thing was that his sense of smell was getting weaker and nobody smelled good anymore. Scenting was a taboo and nobody could smell how anyone felt anymore. But the thing that Gabriel hated the most was the fucking marking. Every alpha had to be marked, branded, and it wasn't like before, like when omegas wore collars. No, this was burnt into their skin, a simple straight vertical line on the alpha's cheek right next to his right ear.

So that everyone knew he was an alpha and to stay clear of him.

And Castiel, god, he was such a good, shy guy, he wouldn't hurt a fly. He was always so quiet and sad and it would always break Gabriel's heart to see him mistreated, because he deserved so much better. He always did anything he was told, and Gabriel knew that if he only asked him to cut his fucking arm off and give it to him, Castiel would. For an alpha, he was just a kind and tender soul, not meant for this world.

So Gabriel really fucking hoped the sign that welcomed alphas wasn't just a ruse meant to draw people in and make them feel welcome, or a warning for omegas to stay clear, because there were betas out there that couldn't stand either subgender. God, he hated this world so much sometimes. Guess they will just have to go and find out.

"Come on, Cassie, let's see if this place it what the sign says it is." Gabriel said and slowly, Castiel stepped out of the car, his father's trenchcoat ruffling along. It was the only thing he had left of him, the only thing he treasured. His mother disavowed him as soon as he presented and left them to fend for themselves. Their father was already sick by then, and her doing that broke his heart. He loved his sons with all his heart and didn't care if they were alpha or omega or a beta, all he ever wanted for them to be safe and happy, even though he knew the latter was nearly impossible in this world.

Castiel glanced at the mentioned sign, but kept his head bowed in submission, as he always did. Truth was, even if he was an alpha, he never really felt like one. He was never spiteful to the regime like the others were, never held his head high and proud, never disobeyed, not even when he didn't like the order he was given. And he never complained, he never whined, he never cried. One time, only one time he asked for something, he asked Gabriel if he could stay with him after the omega graduated from the culinary college.

The thing was, when a person presents an an alpha, his family is required by law to send him to the training facilities. That was just a nice name for correctional establishments that would beat the 'alphaness' out of them and teach them to be nice and compliant, and it wasn't anything new that people would just end up dead there. Especially those who fought back and wouldn't bow down before the betas and the occasional omega that ran those places. No normal omega would want any part of it, most longed for a good alpha, but there were those that... Just weren't right in the head.

Luckily Castiel was a kind and gentle person, already somehow obedient and cooperative, so he wasn't hurt... Much. He was forced to partake in some questionable activities, but his brother never knew and Castiel didn't think it was something that was wrong, so he never said anything. Now, the alphas that survived such places could leave if someone bought them, or a family member claimed them after a certain training period. Needless to say, a person that took responsibility for them couldn't be an alpha themselves, but would receive monthly payments for their service to their country.

Gabriel would have declined the money if he thought it wouldn't raise the wrong kinds of questions. And Castiel never asked, but the look in his eyes was clear that he hoped Gabriel would take the money, as a compensation for agreeing to take him in. As if Gabriel would tell him no. He already planned on taking him in as soon as he could.

And things were fine for a while, Gabriel making a name of himself with his pastries and cakes, rivaling Buddy Valestro with his skills. And things were good. The nice lady that ran the bakery, Mrs. Moseley let Castiel work in the back, washing the dishes and scrubbing the kitchen, but since she couldn't pay him, because alphas aren't allowed income (some nonsense about money meaning power and they don't want to empower the alphas), she raised Gabriel's paycheck and the next few years were really good.

But then she died and her son took over and he didn't want anything to do with Castiel, and ended up loosing his business because his best baker left, offended and deeply hurt by James and his behavior. Years of loyal service on Castiel's part, and for him to just throw him out because of what he was... It was heinous.

Still, Gabriel never again found a place as good as Missouri's bakery. Every other place he worked for frowned upon the fact that he had an alpha brother and he didn't even dream of asking any of the if Castiel could help out. The poor alpha ended up spending most of his days locked up in their apartment, reading all sorts of books, but a mix of sci-fi romances seemed to be his favorite.

It was okay for a while, and then Gabriel got sick. After weeks of tests and hospitals and getting checked out by different doctors, Gabriel was finally diagnosed with EHOS. Extreme Heats Omega Syndrome. It kind of speaks for itself.

But Gabriel fought and wouldn't quit, so he found this specialist, a certain Dr. Pamela Barns who could help and it looked promising. He just had to move closer to her town so that he could get his weekly treatments, after which he had to be practically carried home, he was useless to drive. And of course alphas weren't allowed to drive so...

Gabriel finally reached the big gate and pushed the gate doorbell, then waited for someone to answer.

"Yeah?" A slightly gruff voice came over the speaker and Gabriel took a deep breath before he replied.

"We have an appointment with the landlord, a Mr. Winchester."

"I highly doubt that, unless you can speak to the dead. My dad was Mr. Winchester. I'm just Dean. Come on in." The voice responded and a buzzer sounded, the gate door opening up for them to enter. Gabriel looked around and Castiel only glanced, not daring to lift his head and both were amazed by the wide yard, gardens filled with flowers and trees with a few swing sets. It didn't seem like that from the outside, but the place was actually quite large, reminding Gabriel of those old estates he saw in the movies. He looked up at the remodeled building, and could it as the old ranch house, only this one was four stories high, the last two floors clearly new build.

Still, it looked stunning, wines hugging the red brick walls, high, decorative windows and it all just screamed warmth and welcome. Gabriel could just imagine Castiel sitting out on those benches amongst the flowers, reading and enjoying the sun. He really fucking hoped the owner wasn't a douchebag and that if they do come to an agreement, that Cas would be allowed out to the yard. Even if it has to be supervised.

Slowly they walked up to the door and Gabriel was about to knock when he heard someone's footsteps echoing and the door swing open, revealing a good looking man in his thirties, with green eyes and a curious look in his eyes.

"And you must be Gabriel." The man said and offered his hand. Gabriel reached and was welcomed by a gentle and at the same time firm handshake. The guy was an omega. It was as clear as day. He was well built, strong and muscular, but those cheekbones and those long lashes gave him away. People nowadays had trouble distinguishing omegas, but not Gabriel, he could always sort of feel it whenever he encountered one. There was some sort of underline familiarity he felt, none of which he ever felt from a beta.

"Yes. And this is my brother, Castiel." Gabriel said, his eyes like a hawk darting Dean for the reaction. Gabriel had of course informed him that he has an alpha brother he is taking care of and that he will be bringing him to the interview. He had to, otherwise it would have been rude and there was a chance he would be thrown out.

Out of all the things he expected, having the omega's mouth drop and his eyes to widen was nowhere on that list. Dean on his part was quick to regain himself, to an extent and close his mouth as he watched Castiel shuffle behind Gabriel. Dean threw the older brother a glance before he refocused on the alpha.

"May I scent you?" The omega asked and Gabriel's brows shot out to his hair line. He was about to protest when he realized Dean didn't ask him for permission. He asked Castiel. That right there was a display of some sort of respect towards the alpha. Asking him a direct question, acknowledging him as... As an equal?

Castiel's eyes went wide, but he looked at his brother, not daring to lift his head and meet the other omega's gaze. Gabriel took a breath, deciding what to do. He could tell Dean to go screw himself, but it somehow felt wrong. The omega was crossing a line here, but when Gabriel thought better, he realized it was only the line the society set out for them. He wasn't being rude about it, or demanding or mocking... He wasn't disgusted by the alpha.

And at the end of the day, they were entering his home. So maybe...

"You can say no if you don't want to." Dean suddenly said, still addressing the alpha and not his guardian. Castiel's breath picked up, he was starting to panic, unsure of what to do. He chanced a glance at the omega, then looked back at his brother, his eyes asking for guidance.

"Up to you Cassie." Gabriel said in a tone that indicated that if he really didn't want to, he could decline, and that it shouldn't affect the interview, but with a hint of curiosity as to what his brother might decide and how this whole thing might progress. Cas took a few breaths, forcing himself to calm as his eyes darted the ground, and then very slowly - he bared his throat for the omega.

Gabriel could hear Dean suck in a small, quiet breath, and then watched him approach and lean into his brother's space. Castiel stood frozen, looking away, worry and fear caressing his facial expression as Dean leaned, his nose almost pressed against the alpha's skin. An odd shiver ran freely through Castiel's body as Dean inhaled deeply, and he is pretty sure he could hear a small, hopefully pleased hum coming from the omega.

Dean seemed resultant to back away so soon, but he also seemed pleased to have been allowed to do this and just when Gabriel was about to clear his throat and move things along, he noticed something that completely threw him off his track. Dean pulled away, but only slightly, and then lifted his head up, high, and exposed his own neck to his brother. An omega baring their throat to an alpha? Unprecedented.

Castiel's eyes went wide, and he stared at Dean for a few moments before he he threw his brother a look filled with despair because he did not want, he could not make this decision on his own. This was something that... It was never done. He has never done this and as panic started to rise up again, his breath hitched and his lower lip started to tremble.

It didn't stop, not even when his brother nodded his approval and Castiel tentatively took a step forward and leaned and... He wanted to just sniff and back away, just in and out, a mere moment. But as he came closer, he caught a whiff of something sweet, something that made his mouth water, because he knew that scent. It was warm, and welcoming and... He just couldn't pinpoint what it was. He ended up taking a long, deep inhale, trying to remember, trying to place that scent and it was there, it was right there...

Gabriel did clear his throat this time and Castiel's eyes went wide, his expression turning mortified, and scared, he has never done anything like this, he has never... never... Castiel was just about to start to hyperventilate when the omega gave him a nice, warm, heck - pleased smile, a smile so bright, so mesmerizing, Castiel immediately forgot about anything else.

Dean huffed another smile, barely tearing his eyes away from the alpha and turned to focus on the other brother. There was a pinch of guilt in his expression, he hoped he hadn't offended the other omega, but Gabriel seemed strangely confused and pleased at the same time, so Dean was sure he hadn't fucked up. He smiled and motioned for the house - inviting them to enter.

"How about a tour first, and then we can discuss business in my office?" Dean offered and Gabriel nodded.

The house was huge, each floor clearly remodeled to house a family or a group of a few roommates, because the latter was more frequent these days. The ground floor seemed to be something of a common ground for all of them to socialize or whatnot. Dean lead them through a wide living room, with nice fluffy couches and a big size TV, surround system and shelves upon shelves of all sorts of books. Gabriel obviously peered up at the TV, while Castiel had his eyes filled with wonder as he took in the number of books they had. The room was so cozy and inviting, with a fireplace and so much room, it could house twenty people easily. Gabriel could really envision parties that could be happening here, or even just a group of friends sitting and watching the Super Bowl.

Dean pointed out that there was a large kitchen and a dinning room, mostly only used for holidays and big events because each apartment had its own kitchenette and people rather ate in private. He actually sounded a bit sad saying that, as if he wished these rooms were filled more often.

"The one thing this place lacks is an elevator. " Dean commented as he took them up the stairs by the east side of the house. The staircase had a sky-high window that looked into the back yard and Gabriel was astounded by the sight of a swimming pool there, while the forest in the back drew Castiel's attention. Dean noticed him looking, just like he did with the books (not because he was staring at the alpha, no-sir-e), and spoke up.

"The land beyond is also part of the estate, leading all the way up to the river. It is a nature reserve of a sorts." He said with a spark of pride in it. Castiel beamed up at that, but kept his eyes away from meeting Dean's, his head bowed and shy. Still, Dean could see a small smile tug his lips and smiled himself, delighted. Gabriel just shrugged. He would have thought their ancestors would turn it into a arable land, but he didn't care enough to question it further.

The first floor had only a small anteroom with a small table with a plant on it. On each side of the staircase was a door, probably leading to one of the apartments. The second floor was pretty much the same. Dean pointed to the door on the left and opened them, allowing them to enter. Another small anteroom welcomed them, extending into a hallway. Dean pointed out and explained:

"On the right you got two separate bedrooms, straight ahead is the bathroom, then to the far left you have a bigger room that is a sort of a living room/dinning room, with a kitchen separated by a bar, and here - the closet. Now, how about I leave you to check it out, and then you come find me. My office is just up he stairs, the doors to the **right.** Okay?" Gabriel was a bit taken aback by the added emphasis, but nodded and then Dean nodded back, threw a glance at his brother, turned on his heel and left.

Gabriel took his time looking around, all the time asking Castiel about his opinion, his input, annoyed that the alpha would barely lift his head to look. Castiel was normally like that, just not so much when they were alone. He must have been thrown off by the other's omega request to scent him and was being more shy then usual. The place itself was... Quiet nice actually. The rooms were simple - one king size bed, a night stand, a wardrobe and a dresser and a desk, all fitting nicely in the wide rooms. Simple and clean, but huge and roomy and fuck, were those memory-foam mattresses? The wardrobes had hangers and the dresser drawers had complementary packs of socks and underwear, unopened. A chocolate bar on the desk, complementary utensils and a journal.

The closer Gabriel looked, the stranger it all seemed.

And then the living room/dinning room. That was a fucking wow. To the left there were two couches and two armchairs, a TV, more books, plants, complementary fruit basket and... Fuck! A fully stocked kitchen with all the none-perishable things like flour and sugar and canned stuff and... What the hell is going on here?! Gabriel rushed past his brother, who still said nothing, and ran into the bathroom. Towels and complementary soap and bottles of... What the fuck are these, scented salts?!

This isn't what Gabriel envisioned when he read the advertisement that offered a simple two-bedroom apartment for an affordable price. This was an at least a four star hotel quality shit here, and... Fuck, he should have seen it, he should have figured out something was going on. Even on the outside the place seemed too good to be true.

"Come on, let's go talk to Mr. W... Dean." Gabriel spat out, grabbing his brother's arm and dragging him out the door. He practically flew up the stairs, getting more pissed with each step. What the hell was this place? Maybe the guy ran a trafficking chain, or had some sick, perverted thing going on. If he thought he could lure them here and then...

The doors on the left had a huge **Do Not Enter - Restricted Area** sign, which Gabriel found odd, but had more pressing matters to attend to. He stormed in through the doors on the right, the first door to the right inside the apartment open, revealing an office-kind of a room. Dean startled as they entered the room, some papers falling off his messy desk, sliding across the room.

"Oh, hey. Already looked through?" Dean asked, not yet noticing Gabriel's expression as he crouched down to pick up the papers. As soon as they fell, Castiel couched down to help pick them up, and they worked their way to one another without even realizing it. Their heads bumped and Cas looked up, startled and fearful, but Dean just chuckled and his smile didn't dissolve as he caught the alpha's strikingly blue eyes, and held his gaze.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Gabriel finally said, tired of waiting for Dean to get back to his feet. The omega looked back at him, frowning, confused and then got up. He placed the papers he gathered on his desk while Castiel picked up what was left.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"What do I mean?! What do you mean what do I mean?! You said affordable prices, but this place looks like a four star hotel. You offer more things then necessary, and apparently have 4 more apartments, but nobody else in the house, we haven't seen anyone. And that sign? 'alpha friendly'... What... What is this place?!" Gabriel said, close to shouting, and his brother seemed to shrink into himself and hide behind Gabriel after he picked up the papers and place them on the desk.

Dean sighed, then sat down. He motioned for them to sit on the chairs opposite his desk and frowned when only Gabriel did. The omega glanced at his brother and nodded, and only then did Castiel sit down. Dean looked between them as if he was assessing them, sighed again, then began his story.

"This place is the Winchester estate. During the revolution, my grandparents owned it, and it was a safe haven for all who needed it, alphas mostly. They detested what was being done and opened their doors to the ones who needed it. After the revolution, many surviving alphas were taken to what used to be Omega Training facilities, now turned into Alpha Training facilities and tortured into submission, as you are aware... My grandparents... They took in the runaways, good people that didn't do anything wrong and hid them. Help them escape to Europe and later to Russia."

"When things... Calmed down, and after my grandparents died, my parents took over this place and renovated it into what it is today. That sign out there... My dad planted it himself after the renovations and stayed true to what his parents did. Help those who needed it. The sign... Serves two purposes. To keep away those who think the alphas are... Anything less then just humans like omegas or betas. " Dean said glancing at Castiel.

"And the second purpose?" Gabriel asked, his expression strictly guarded, not yet trusting enough.

"The second purpose is to draw those in need of help. Mostly alphas, but their families too. I... When you called about the ad and we agreed to meet, I had a friend look you up. Your brother too." Gabriel frowned, but Dean raised his hand to indicate to let him finish first. "Yeah, I know it doesn't sound good when I say it like that, but as I was saying, this place was always a safe haven for those in need and I can't just bring anyone here, you know."

"What I have learned, the only thing I needed to learn was that you love your brother and that, no matter what, you would stand by his side... And you are the kind of people we would want to help. If you'll let us." Dean finished his big speech and waited for Gabriel's reaction. The omega just stared at him with disbelief for good few minutes before he burst into laughter.

"You have gotta be shitting me? Am I on a hidden camera or something, do they still even do that?!"

"No, I um..."

"Please don't tell me you're being serious. I mean... It is ridiculous. You... You offer this what a few pennies, are you out of your mind?! You are seriously going to stand there and tell me that it is it?! That there is no endgame here, that you are just offering shelter out of the kindness of your heart and that..."

"I am offering a family." Dean said and Gabriel fell instantly quiet, paling.

"W.. What?!"

"Look... I know things out there aren't as bad as they used to be around the time of the revolution, but it is still hard. We have the means, the opportunity and the will to help, and that's what we want to do. All of the people here have been hurt by this world one way or another but they have found home here. They have found family. And if you want... You two can be a part of that too..."

Gabriel didn't know at which point he decided that this omega was for real and what he was saying was the actual truth, or when did he agree to all this, it was one big blur. But he did remember the look in his brother's pleading eyes, he remembered the look on his face and that Castiel wanted this. That he wanted to stay.

Next thing Gabriel knew, he was shaking Dean's hand over the contract he just signed. He did look over the papers and the only odd thing he found was a confidentiality agreement, which, if he thought about it, kinda made sense. Especially if they were housing alphas here. This way, they are all protected legally.

Dean said that the apartment is ready for them, and Gabriel informed him that they could move in as soon as tommorow, to which the omega perked up, and told him then they would meet the rest of the tenants tommorow as well.

As Gabriel watched thought the cab's window at the house, he couldn't help by think how bizarre this whole evening was. He guessed only time would yell if he made the right call or not.

One thing Gabriel was too preoccupied to see, was his brother, watching the same house from the corner of his eye, even if his head was bowed down. Shyly watching the house and the waving, smiling omega they left behind.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a wide, enthusiastic grin on Dean's face when he opened the door the next day. That and something black on his forehead, oil, grease? Gabriel was standing there, some small luggage in hand, and frowned at Dean's excited face.

"You...um... Got something there..." Gabriel said pointing at Dean's head and Dean huffed, took a dirty rag he was holding and wiped it across, smearing the whole thing further. His smile seemed to falter for a moment as he scanned the yard.

"Where's... - he said looking all around - your brother?" If the omega could scent Dean's feelings right now, he could tell Dean was nervous and excited, and maybe a bit fearful that the alpha wasn't in sight yet. Lucky for Dean, Gabriel couldn't do that.

"Oh, he's just picking up the suitcases out in the curve." Gabriel said, and right on cue, Castiel rounded around the gate, four big cases in hands. Two under his pits, and two in his hand. Dean sucked in a breath, thinking those couldn't be light and the mere thought of a strong alpha send all sorts of nice tingles through Dean's body.

Truth is, ever since he laid eyes on the alpha, Dean couldn't stop thinking about him, about his scared, but so filled with life - blue eyes, and that hint of something so familiar and strong he felt in his scent. When they left, his head was spinning and he was so out of it, he nearly burnt dinner.

That night he laid awake, unable to fall asleep, his inner omega wishing so hard to be held by those strong arms. At first it was the embrace and the sight of those magnificent blues and maybe even the taste of those pinkish lips. But the more he thought about him, the more he envisioned those strong hands roaming his body, squeezing and gripping his hips tight and holding Dean in place as...

Castiel glanced up at him, their eyes meeting for a moment, those clear water stream blues looking at him like they could see his dirty little fantasy. But then those blues glanced up a bit, Castiel's lips tugging into a shy smile as he bowed his head low, eyes falling to the ground. Dean beamed up at the attempt of a smile, when Gabriel killed all his joy.

"You got something... All over..." He said and with an open palm indicated Dean's entire face. Dean leaned back and caught a glimpse of himself in the small mirror on the wall. His eyes went wide and he cursed inwardly as he took another - clean - cloth and wiped his face. There was still some oil left in the creases of his forehead, and Castiel tried hard not to let a smile form on his lips.

"Sorry, sorry... I was doing some minor tweaks on my baby, oil and filter change and... Well, anyway - welcome. Let me help you with these." Dean said looking a bit embarrassed, and then reached out to help Castiel with the suitcases. For a moment, he wondered why would Gabriel make his brother carry all that by himself (not that the strong alpha couldn't handle it), but he didn't think the omega would use Castiel as a mule and a personal slave ( don't go there, downstairs brain, do not go there...). The omega must be in pain or isn't supposed to lift heavy objects.

Castiel bowed his head lower and seemed to shrink on himself, but handed the cases without a word and Dean turned, leading them up the stairs. They hadn't even made to the first floor when the doors to the first apartment on the left swung open and a chipper looking redhead stepped out.

"Hey, Charlie." Dean called her, a smile on his face. "Morning jog?"

"Yeah, just a bit to stretch out. Been sitting at the computer all night, finishing the coding. Hey, hi there." Charlie replied with a wide smile, revealing a string of pearly whites that seemed to add to her cute look. Her smile widened even more when she laid her eyes on the brothers.

"These are the new tenants. Gabriel and that shy one over there is his brother Castiel. Guys, this is Charlie." Dean said with a specific look in his eyes. Of course Charlie knew exactly who they were, and everything about them, from their, or rather Gabriel's, social media life, to their net worth, to the medical condition the elder had. She was the one to dig up everything about them, she was the expert on digging up dirt.

"Howdy." Gabriel said with a smile, truly intrigued by the redhead, while Castiel only nodded and went back to looking to the ground.

"Oh. You aren't kidding, he really is a shy one. But I won't hold it against him." Charlie replied with a kind smile, lifted her hand up to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear, purposely exposing her 'alpha' mark. Gabriel blinked in surprise, it was so rare to see a female alpha, and one so perky too. Still there was a certain look in her eyes that said she had been through a lot and he found himself wishing to know more. To get to know her. To be friends.

"Well, okay, gotta run now, but when you'll all settled in, I can come by and set up the internet for you, add a rooter to your room and a Wi-Fi hotspot. Introduce your room to the 21st century." She said and then let them pass before heading down the stairs.

"Sure thing, red. Thanks." Gabriel said actually looking forward to that. Meeting knew people was always a struggle for him, especially if they know or find out he has an alpha brother he is responsible for. And here is another alpha, walking freely around, even smiling and joking a bit, dressed in colors of rainbow and unicorns. Curious thing. He did wonder who is her guardian, but knew better then to outright ask.

"Charlie lives in this apartment with her omega mate - Dorothy, but Dory is away a lot, for work..." Dean said as they went past their door, then nodded in the direction of the opposite door. "Over there are Benny and Andrea. He's an alpha, and Andrea is a beta and they are mated too." Dean explained. Gabriel was a bit confused by this run-down, but decided to just nod and not comment. The fact that there were so many alphas and omegas here, and that they were mated... Honestly he didn't know what to think.

Dean did tell him that this place is a safe haven for alphas and that they take people who are struggling, but somehow he didn't expect there to be actual couples here. Or even that many alphas. Lost in his thought, Gabriel barely noticed the glances Dean was throwing his way, or more precisely at Castiel, a lingering smile on his face and a certain shine in his eyes.

Across from their apartment, Gabriel heard someone giggling and a strange voice that had to be purposely twisted into sounding girly, and Dean huffed a smile. "Over there you got Garth and his mate Bess, she is an alpha. Her family was..." Dean just trailed off, shaking his head. Another couple, another sad, sob story. There seemed to be a pattern here, but Dean told him that from the start. Guess it is only now sinking in.

Dean lead them into the apartment and stacked the suitcases in the small hallway. There was still that persistent smile in on his face as he lifted his gaze to the brothers and refocused on Castiel. It was like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what, and ended up stuck in between, his mouth slightly ajar, his expression hopeful. Gabriel raised a brow and watched him with a mixture of amusement and intrigue before he cleared his throat and made Dean snapped out of his thoughts.

As if nothing happened, Dean started talking again. "Well, I'll let you settle in, but I do expect you for the welcome breakfast in an hour. The others will be there too, and you'll get to know them... - Dean focused on Castiel again - ...and if you like how the breakfast goes, I wouldn't mind making more..." Gabriel didn't know if the invitation is meant for them both, or just his brother and honestly, he wasn't sure how he should respond to it all.

People always feared Castiel and felt repulsed, offended even by his subgender. There were two omega girls that visited Missouri's bakery, complete wackos that were interested in him as a possible mate, but Castiel was clearly uncomfortable around them and would hide or try to stay away from them. Two things Gabriel never found out, and that was because Castiel again didn't think it was something wrong - first one was that Meg cornered him once and kissed him, the awful taste of menthol cigarettes lingered long in his mouth. Second one was April catching him when he was throwing away the trash, in the back alley, occupied his personal space and kissed his neck, then shoved her hand in his pants. He did not like the touch and was able to get away thanks to some homeless guy.

But there was something different about the way Dean looked at him, and there was certainly something different about how Castiel responded to that. More then once Gabriel caught him blushing, or sneaking glances at the omega, shy and scared, like he couldn't help himself. He tried to ask him about it in the motel room they were staying last night, but by the time he finished in the bathroom, Cas was already asleep. Or pretending to be. Gabriel should really ask him after they saw Dean out.

Castiel bowed his head and - right on cue - blushed at Dean's offer, and Dean actually seemed delighted by his reaction, then quickly excused himself and left, probably to finish that breakfast he mentioned. Gabriel so didn't feel like cooking and he was glad for the offered meal, wondering what will the offered food be? He could really go for some bacon and eggs, but his inner omega craved for some waffles too.

He should really try and stay focused better and talk to his brother about Dean and about what might be going on there. But when he looked up, Castiel was already out of sight, and in his room, putting his clothes away, still wearing that damn trenchcoat even if it is over 90 degrees in their apartment. Gabriel sighed, not sure what to do. This has all been a big change for him and he didn't want to add to it all. Cas seemed to like this place, really like it and considering everything else, maybe this whole thing would do him some good. To meet more people like him, people that wouldn't judge and would look at him like a person and not a feral animal.

Maybe he shouldn't bother him now, let him enjoy this. And while he would still have to talk to him, it didn't have to happen right now.

An hour later, they both headed downstairs and to the dining area, finding only Charlie there, the redhead engrossed in her phone, big headphones on. She smiled and took them off, her eyes sparking up. "Hiii!" She squealed and Gabriel couldn't help but huff a smile. He had never met such a joyful, smiling, perky alpha, and even if there was a bit of darkness in her eyes, her smile reached them each and every time and she seemed genuinely happy.

Castiel, as always shied away and hid behind Gabriel a bit, but Gabriel ignored him and greeted back. He took a seat next to her, and Castiel sat next to him, on the last seat in the row. There wasn't a plate setting on that head of the table, and Cas felt comfortable knowing there might be a few people he didn't know, but that he could use that free space and not feel cornered.

As soon as they sat down, a shadow fell over the table, and the two brothers turned around only too see a large, intimidating man standing there. The man stalked over and sat across from Charlie, nodded at her, then looked over at the brothers. The alpha mark was clearly visible on his cheek, but seemed to extend down his jaw all the way to his mating mark, the line rough and deep. Someone was either pissed at him when they marked him, or he struggled hard when he was being burnt.

"Hey Benny bear." Charlie piped out and Gabriel tried to conceal a laugh at the nickname, not wishing to offend the alpha. Surprisingly, Benny only smirked at Charlie in amusement before turned to the brothers and introduced himself, excusing his wife who couldn't be here as she had 'important things to attend to'. It did sound a bit strange as he said it, but Gabriel didn't really want to question it further. Next to Charlie there was an empty seat too, but Dean already said Dorothy was away on business. Still, it was strange to find himself sitting at a dinning table with two alphas he didn't really know. Society would tell him to be afraid, but Gabriel was not. These were just people, coming to greet and welcome him and his brother to the new household.

Giggles filed the room as two more people entered the room, holding their hands and constantly holding each other's gaze as if they were a newly mated couple. Maybe they were. Before they took their seats next to Benny, both turned and actually waved ad the brothers with wide, goofy smiles on their faces as the man, the beta, introduced them. "Well, hello there. I am Garth Fitzgerald IV and this is my alpha wife - Bess Fitzgerald, my little wolfie. So glad to welcome you to the Winchester estate. May I give you a hug?"

"Leave them alone, Garth, we don't want to scare them away before they even spend the night." Dean said as he entered the room from the kitchen, a low growl in his voice that had a hint of some possessiveness Gabriel recognized and just knew it wasn't meant for him. He huffed an amused laugh, but forgot all about it as Dean started placing plates upon plates of food in front of them. Scrambled eggs, cheese omelets, two whole plates of bacon, pancakes, waffles, French toast, croissants, then a few boxes of cereal if there was someone who prefer those (who in their right mind would next to all the yummy warm food?), bread, peanut butter, jelly, marmalade, milk, yogurt, fruit yogurt, fresh fruit, oh god Gabriel's mouth is watering he was pretty sure he was drooling by the time Dean has finished setting all up on the table.

Luckily, everyone else was chatting quietly, so nobody noticed his intense stare. His throat closed up for a moment as he was reminded of his home, they way things used to be when they were kids. Vivid images of his father drinking orange juice of of the carton, her mother scolding him, but still smiling and his little brother trying to sneak his broccoli into Gabriel's plate.

The room got quieter and he was sure people were starting to turn to his direction and emotions began to bubble up. Damn his omega and that extra sensitive side, those mood swings that were a part of his condition. He knew he would have to look up and try and salvage things, make a joke, but the seconds ticked and he couldn't bring himself to face the crowd.

But then the strangest thing happened. His brother, completely unaware of anything, took a bite out of the bacon and actually hummed at the taste. He must have snuck it into his plate, because he normally waits to be served by Gabriel or anyone in charge in occasions like this. It completely caught Gabriel by surprise that he would feel comfortable enough to take a piece by himself and what's more - to sound out his approval of the taste.

It wasn't a dirty sexy moan, it was a hum of delight that draw everyone's attention away from Gabriel and onto him, and Gabriel couldn't be more grateful.

And as the breakfast proceeded further, Gabriel felt his chest fill with this strange feeling. He already found out so much about these people and they are so interesting and remarkable and he could learn more. He could be friends with all of them. Suddenly, looking over the breakfast table, he could see them all sitting like this every day, sharing a meal, laughing and chatting. His eyes met Dean's and it seemed as the other omega felt it too.

Like they could all be a pack. A family.

He listened to Benny and Garth talk on and on about fishing, bait, hooks and the types of fish they could catch in the river at the back of the estate. He watched Bess take a few bites, then make a few loops on the small piece of a scarf or sweater she was knitting. He smiled so many times as Charlie went on and on about books and movies, and he laughed at her appalled face when he told her he hadn't seen the new movies from the Harry Potter universe - _Fantastic beasts and where to find them._ He had to promise he would come by and watch them with her.

Even Cas seemed to be coming out of his shell, just a little bit. Normally, in situations like these he would curl into himself, not wanting to draw attention and just barely move. Gabriel would have to remind him a few times to pick up his fork and eat, and Cas would reluctantly do so, his movements fast and to the point. He would always be so tense and never dare to look up at any others that were at the table.

Now, Cas was shyly glancing in everyone's direction, seemed to be a lot more relaxed and actually enjoy his food letting out small hums and sheepishly taking more and more food on his plate. Whenever Gabriel looked at him and Cas noticed, he would redden up a bit in embarrassment, but would continue to do the same. It was like he felt a bit more free here, safe and accepted. And Gabriel agreed - it felt like home.

The older brother would occasionally catch Dean watching his brother with a pleased, kind smile, like he was happy that Castiel felt comfortable here. The omega certainly was interested in his brother, a blind man could see it, at yet, Gabriel had a feeling Dean wouldn't push it. Not yet anyway. All things considering, the kind of household he ran and the world around them, he had a feeling the omega would want Cas to settle in first and to slowly come out. Oddly enough, he found that he could relate to Dean in a way, like they were really similar. Like there was a deeper connection between them, even if Gabriel had no idea what that was. But it made him feel safe here too.

Benny was the first to excuse himself, and Dean made sure he brought food for Andrea, a little too much food if Gabriel was asked, but it wasn't as if they didn't have enough. Garth and Bess left next, after Dean spent good 5 minutes assuring her she didn't have to help with the clean up and that it wasn't a bother, but she wouldn't back away, not until Gabriel guaranteed he would help Dean, as it would be the least he could do. Charlie left right after, mentioning something about a conference call and telling Gabriel he had to come and visit, for coffee and Harry Potter talk.

"Don't hold it against her, she rarely has the opportunity to talk to someone about Harry Potter, magic and all that stuff." Dean commented after she left.

"I can relate. I am glad I met her." Gabriel replied.

"Think you two could get along well?" Dean questioned with a small smile.

"Yeah. As long as she isn't a Slytherin, we could totally be friends." Gabriel responded as he started picking up plates and Dean just shook his head, the smile on his face widening. They cleaned in silence for a while, Castiel helping out too and Dean throwing him thankful smiles every time the alpha would hand him a dirty dish or put something away. Once they were done, the dinning room and the kitchen spotless within a half an hour, Dean thanked them for all their help.

"I wouldn't mind having more meals like this, it was nice." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah. It was..." There was a hint of sadness in Dean's tone and Gabriel quirked a brow at him, making the other omega huff and then sigh. "I guess I wished it happened more often too. This was a welcoming breakfast and it doesn't happen like this much, only over holidays and... Everyone is great, they really are, but they all have their own thing, their own mates and..."

"I know." Gabriel replied. Like Dean, he was an unmated omega, and even if he had Cas to take care of, a family of sorts, there was still a gaping hole in his chest, one that was getting bigger as he got older. Dean looked up at him, and there was some sort of understanding happening in their silent communication, making Gabriel wonder if that was why he felt like he could relate to Dean so much. The other omega nodded with a tight smile and took a deep breath, letting go of the thoughts of the things he could not change, he had no control over.

Gabriel was just about to say goodbye and part ways with Dean for the day when he was surprised by his brother and his action. While they were talking, Castiel must have picked up an unused napkin and made it into an origami crane, something he liked to do, but never showed anyone before. The more astounding thing wasn't that he let Dean see he knew how to make those, but the fact that he walked over to the omega and extended his hand, offering the small crane to him.

Dean was too caught by surprise, but carefully took the offered figurine, his smile reaching his eyes and making them shine. "Thank you." He told Castiel, who shyly nodded and went back to stand behind Gabriel. The older brother's brows furrowed and once Dean's eyes met his, his smile dropped.

"I..." He tried, not really sure what to tell Gabriel, but Gabriel cut him off.

"It's ok. He likes you."

Dean's eyes sparked up at that, just a little, some strange hope glimmering and Gabriel just nodded at him with a serious look in his eyes, and with just that one gesture he said it all. Dean had a permition to court his brother, but he had to take it slow and if he hurt him in any way... You know, the typical big brother thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all saw that 'dubios consent' tag, right?

Gabriel took a deep breath as he exited his apartment. It was their fifth day here, and today he was supposed to start working at a bar called The Roadhouse. Not his first choice, he was a baker after all, but all things considered, he was lucky enough to get this. He would be altering from bartending to manning the grill, depending on the crowd. He would get days off when his heat hits and he of course had to inform them about his status as an alpha owner. God, he hated that name. But Ellen just asked if it would affect his work and when he assured her his brother won't be a problem at all, she surprised him by saying she would like to meet him someday.

As much as Gabriel trusted his brother not to leave their room without Gabriel, it still didn't feel right to keep him locked up all day. Not when this place offered sanctuary for people like him and the others walked freely, so why couldn't Castiel? Not just today, but in general. So Gabriel decided to go talk to Dean about it, just to make sure it will be okay for Castiel to wander around the property and not to be caged.

Making his way up the stairs, he passed by those **Restricted Area** doors, wondering what could possibly be so important it had to be sealed off like this. But just as he walked past them, a faint scent tickled his nose, something old and familiar. He paused, not daring to walk back to the door and took a sniff, his eyes closed as he tried to identify the smell. It was old, something really old, leather and old parchments and ink... Like an old library, the one his father used to take them to... Gabriel never really liked books and reading, not as much as Castiel, but he did like the comic book section, and he loved spending time with his dad, reading and showing him all the new additions the library got.

A funny little memory popped in his head of how dad managed to get him interested in his first book. R. L. Stine 's _**Locker 13,**_ the second book in _The Nightmare Room_ series. By the end of spring break, Gabriel was swallowing down these books. Those got him hooked on science fiction and horror and magic and generally anything supernatural. Lately he was infatuated with a newly discovered supernatural romance novels from an author S. W. Chester. The ideas, the insane twists the author had and put his characters through was mind-blowing and it captured his attention so much, that when he picked up a new book, he couldn't drop it until he finished it.

It had all - action, thrill, humor, suspense all wrapped around a blossoming romance followed by some pretty heavy porn scenes, but with some really unexpected twists nobody saw coming. Like _I-am-you-father-Darth-Vader_ kind of psychedelic that leaves a reader with their eyes wide and their jaw dropped.

"You alright?" Dean's voice broke Gabriel out of his daze, his green eyes suspiciously looking over the other omega. Gabriel took a deep, sharp breath, he felt like he was dream walking and was just woken up, but wishing so bad to go back under. It felt nice and warm and...

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I just... Um... I came up here to see you, if you got a moment." Gabriel said blinking his drowsiness from his eyes and focusing on Dean.

"Sure. Wanna come in?"

"No, sorry, I don't have time, I... I gotta go to work. And Cas is... He is staying behind." Gabriel started, no sure how to explain what he wanted, his mind still clouded.

"Oh. Okay. Is that a problem?" Dean asked, his brows raised.

"No, no... I was just... I was actually trying to see if you thought it could be a problem? And if there was any chance he could... Spend some time in the garden, you know... Not be locked up all evening?" Dean gave him a slightly confused look with a deep frown.

"Of course he can, you know that. He can go anywhere around the property." He said, astounded that Gabriel thought Dean or anyone else would mind. Dean honestly thought it was implied.

"Oh. Right. I was just... Checking..." Gabriel said sounding uncertain.

"Do you want me to... Tell him he can?" Dean took a chance with why Gabriel might be acting like this and it seemed to be spot on.

"Would you? I mean... He can get a little exterritorial, refrained from exploring... He doesn't like to test the boundaries on his own." Gabriel said with an apologetic expression, but Dean nodded showing that Gabriel had nothing to be sorry for. In fact, Dean was glad to be able to help, in any way.

Castiel was startled to hear the knock on the door and he instinctively curled into himself before he heard his brother's voice calling out to him. Confusion filled him as he through the omega had already left for work, only to be replaced by a deep blush as soon as he opened the door and laid his eyes on Dean.

"Hey, Cas, Dean here has something he wanted to tell you." Gabriel said making Dean frown a bit at him, but quickly turning his expression into an open smile.

"Hello, Cas." Dean said and silently gasped as those clear-water blues focused on him. "I, um... Have some work to do in the garden and if you'd like, you could come outside and... I dunno, read a bit? We got a nice little table with a bench there and it is a perfect place to sit and relax. That 's if... You want to."

What started out as giving permission to enter a territory somehow ended up with Dean almost asking to spend time with the alpha, which was maybe a bit awkward, but Dean still liked very much the opportunity to be around Castiel, his heart skipping a beat when the alpha timidly nodded. Dean waited for him to fetch a book and together with Gabriel lead the way down to the yard. Gabriel waved them goodbye and left, while Castiel got comfortable on the bench.

He dared a curious glance at the omega and his lips tugged into a smile he tried hard to hide, because Dean just stood there, stuttering and trying to figure out either something to say or something to do with his hands. He did say he had some work to do in he yard, but the place was already mowed and trimmed and all the tools put away, so there wasn't really much to do. Still, not wanting to look ridiculous, Dean picked up a rake and started gathering a few stray leaves.

Castiel tried to focus on his book, managing a few lines before his attention was drawn to the omega who was trying to keep himself busy. This went on for about an hour before Dean huffed and puffed, and started rolling his shoulders like he was getting tired. Slowly he walked to the alpha and looked over at the empty bench across him.

"Wow. I am beat. Mind if I sit for a while?" Dean asked with a hopeful smile. Castiel gave a small nod and scooted over a bit. Dean blinked, confused for a moment. The alpha clearly wanted the omega to sit next to him, even if there was a whole empty bench right across. But still, Dean needed to make sure. "Here?"

Castiel nodded like it was obvious, like the other bench wasn't even there. Of course, Dean could have just ignored him and take a seat across the table, and Castiel wouldn't say a word, but he was glad that the omega chose to sit beside him nevertheless. He remained seemingly focused on his book, staying frozen for a few minutes before slowly, very slowly, moving his face towards the other man. The movements were microscopical and if Dean wasn't paying attention, he would have missed that and the fact that Castiel leisurely inhaled through the nose and tried to catch a whiff of his scent.

A warm, pleasant feeling spread through his chest and he took a chance and let his leg fall to the side, leaning against the alpha's. There was an unidentified sound coming deep from Castiel's chest, but nevertheless is caused more tingles to spread through the omega's body. Dean couldn't resist, so he leaned his head to his shoulder and inhaled, trying to catch a whiff of that woodsy, earthly smell that seemed to mix with something sweet, so much so, it made his mouth water. Oh, how he wished he could snuggle against the alpha's neck and breathe him in, take his time and analyze each and every fragrance in his scent. But even at this distance, it was so strong and appealing and it seem to just draw him in.

Dean knew exactly why that was.

He knew that he was never able to scent another person, no matter their subgender, never able to feel so much, so strongly, all at once. And he had a feeling why he was reacting this way, he remembered his mother's stories about how it used to be. How a person could simply catch a whiff of someone's scent and feel drawn, to his true mate. How a person, an omega could start a chase and awake the hidden alpha within another person. How they could mate, and once they do, their scents would mix, each smelling a bit like the other and making a brand new combination.

Call him a hopeless romantic, but he always dreamed of having something like that, but doubted he ever would. And now... Now that he was here, he was right here... Dean wanted it all. He wanted to build a nest for the first time ever and to invite the alpha into it, then to curl around him and just feel... Safe and loved and cherished, and fulfilled. To feel connected to someone. To feel like home.

Castiel shifted a bit, making his leg run a bit against Dean's and causing a wave of butterflies to swarm in Dean's stomach, and Dean took another deep breath, scenting the alpha. They stayed like that for over an hour as the night slowly replaced the daylight. It was a bit straining for Castiel to read, not that he had much focus in the first place. But it was getting late and he should probably retreat for now, not wishing to overstay his welcome in the omega's territory. No matter how nice the green eyed man smelled.

It really bugged him, the scent so familiar and sweet and somehow warming, like a soft, fluffy blanket on a cold night, but with something sweet. No... More like a hot cup of tea on a cold day... No... That wasn't quite it either. Castiel couldn't really pinpoint it, but he knew one thing. The omega smelled safe and comforting, soothing and arousing at the same time. Tasty.

Okaaaaay, really getting late now. Castiel got up so abruptly that Dean almost fell over, but then he rushed to catch him, extending his hands and setting them against the omega's shoulders. Their eyes met, so incredibly close and wide and beautiful, coming together like the land and the sea. Castiel sucked in a breath, but didn't run, no matter how much he wanted to, instead, he helped Dean get his balance.

Dean was beaming, his smile so bright and filled with thill, he just stared at Castiel for a moment before realizing what he was doing. To his question if Castiel thought it was late and they should call it a night, he got a small shy nod accompanied by a brief regretful glance.

"Okay, then, I guess it is getting pretty late. But, um... I wouldn't mind spending more time out in the air. You know, working on cars all day, the exhaust and grease and gas kinda gets to me, fresh air would do me some good... Maybe... Maybe we can do this again. T... Tommorow?"

Castiel stared at him for what felt like eternity and Dean was already starting to feel the tang of rejection build up inside of him, when the most amazing thing happened.

"Yes." The alpha spoke, his voice deep, like saw against wood, just driving deeper and deeper... "I would like that." God, that voice, combined by that shyness and cuteness it was just too much, too damn much. Dean walked Castiel to his room and ran up to his, feeling the slick already coating his underwear.

That night he came untouched, on a dildo alone, imagining it was Cas and running his deep voice on repeat in his mind. That night, he came again, jerking off in the shower, unable to stop thinking about the alpha. That night, he came for the third time, waking up in the middle of a night with his hand already wrapped around his throbbing cock and his fingers far up his ass, remembering a dream he had about Cas, his storing hands, his deep voice and his soul-stirring blue eyes.

He woke up more tired then he was when he got into bed.

Over the next five days Dean spent every evening with Castiel, relishing in whatever he could get. A whiff of his scent, a sound of his hum, a brush of his knee. As the days progresses, the closer the two got. First it was a leg pressed against the other, then a hip. A small brush of an arm, before the shoulders touched and they leaned into one another, getting lost in each other's scent, in the comfort it provided.

Sunday Gabriel had a day off, so Dean felt something heavy in his chest all day, thinking how he won't get to spend time with the alpha this evening, but was pleasantly surprised when Gabriel and Charlie invited him to watch a movie with the three of them. And even though there was an entire room between them, couch, Gabriel, Charlie and the coffee table included, he still felt the unease, the ache he felt all day die down.

Next week was the same, they spent six evenings together, just sitting on the bench and watching the beautiful colors change from light, to yellow to orange and red until the night took over as the sun slowly set. Dean managed to get a few more words out of the alpha, and each made goosebumps crawl all over his skin as arousal washed over him. Generally, the alpha was responding well to him, to his smiles and stolen touches, but Dean still yearned to set his lips on him.

Never had he thought it would happen like that.

Never had he thought he would have to do that.

Saturday evening was going swell, Dean managing to set his hand on top of Castiel's and not having the alpha shy away from his touch when the militia sirens sounded. That awful branch of the law enforcement seeking and taking down rogue alphas, and lately even some crazed omegas. Dean encountered them before. As a place that welcomed alphas they were targeted more then a few times, but their commander could never find anything on them and it pissed him off.

Commander Arthur Ketch was nothing more then a low-life beta interested in eradicating the world of all other subgenders because they didn't fit the picture the new world order was trying to paint. Normally, he couldn't even get pass the gate, not on his attitude alone, he still needed an official warrant, one that Judge Mills would never issue, being a long time friend of the Winchester family. But when Dean saw him at the gate today, something was different.

"Winchester! Open up!" He yelled, his eyes focused on Castiel, boring into him as if he would disappear if the beta blinked. "Open up now, or will we be forced to bring the gate down."

"You got a permission slip, beta?" Dean spat back, walking over to the gate and trying hard to obstruct Ketch's view of the alpha, feeling feverishly protective.

"We don't need one. Old Mrs. Butler just reported seeing a feral alpha matching _his_ description, so we got something that's called 'probable cause'. We are here to take him in." Ketch said with such a despicable smirk, it made Dean sick to his stomach. And also made him want to punch the guy, but knew he couldn't.

"That's impossible, has to be some mistake. Castiel isn't feral and he has been here with me the whole afternoon." Dean replied.

"Open. The. Gate." Ketch threatened and Dean knew he had to comply to that, or risking getting arrested himself for obstruction.

"Fine. But you can't take him. He has done nothing wrong." Dean stated his voice firm and strict. If these were the old days, Ketch might have been able to smell the shift in the air, the large amount of anger and protectiveness seeping out of the omega, but even then as a beta, he might not have understood just what that meant.

"Are you his guardian? Finally found an alpha to fuck you into submission?" Ketch spat out, quietly, riling Dean up without letting his team hear. He was just looking for a chance to arrest the omega, and throw him in the worst cell he could find, then misplace his paperwork for a day or two. But since he couldn't find a reason enough to do that, he would try and pick a fight, or do anything that would in any way hurt or piss off the omega.

Dean on his part tried to breath through the overwhelming rage he felt, trying to calm down and finally replied through clenched teeth. "No, I am not his guardian. His brother is. And he is at work."

"Oh, and he left the little alpha here all by himself?!" Ketch beamed up at that. By law, when a guardian leaves to attend to obligations and cannot have his dependant present, he must either keep him contained to their territorial living quarters or give a signed and approved consent to another guardian. Naturally, Dean didn't have that.

"He isn't by himself, I am looking after him." Dean tried, heat rushing to his head, his green eyes shimmering in gold. He knew this whole thing was just a ruse, no way would Mrs. Butler say she saw a feral alpha, she barely left her house. But Dean wasn't stupid enough to say that, knowing that Ketch might go so far as to accuse Castiel of breaking and entering into Mrs. Butlers house.

"Paperwork?" Ketch asked, brows raising in amusement. Never before was he able to get this much of a reaction out of Dean and it thrilled him to know he found Dean's soft spot.

"It is being processed." Dean said with a heavy sigh, knowing Ketch won't let that slide, even if it were true.

"Well, now. You should have waited before you took him out for a walk." Ketch said fueling Dean's rage, but also his fear. The omega couldn't let them take Castiel, risk that they 'accidentally' transfer them to a training center or whatever just because this douche had an issue with Dean.

"Cuff him." Ketch said all smug, and waved his taser club in front of Dean's nose, daring him to make a move. The other officers started to crowd the alpha, tasers in hands, and Dean could hear the pleading silent sobs Castiel whined out, his eyes wide and scared, darting from the men to their clubs as he curled into himself and slowly backed away into a wall. His fearful blue eyes looked back at Dean, hope that Dean could stop them slowly dying out in his eyes and Dean couldn't stand it.

He couldn't stand for it, he couldn't let them take the alpha when he had done nothing wrong, when he was the most kind and gentle and shy as they got. He didn't deserve to be cornered and threatened. He didn't deserve to be treated like this just because he presented as an alpha in this upside-down world.

There was only one thing Dean could do. One thing not even the law could or would get in between, one thing nobody would touch with a ten foot pole. One way to keep Castiel here, and not let them take him. Dean took a deep shaking breath and closed his eyes, sending a prayer to be forgiven for what he was about to do. He could hear Ketch's laughter and he could feel the light buzz of his taser club right in front of Dean, and Dean just... Let go.

Dean let go, allowing his inner omega to fully surface, his eyes snapping open, bright and gold. He shoved Ketch aside, growling, then pushed his way between his men to get to Castiel. He entered the alpha's personal space and leaned on him, pushing his body flush against Castiel's. He could not only hear, but feel how the alpha sucked in a sharp breath and his entire body trembled against Dean's, but he still bared his throat to him, a clear sign of complete submission.

Dean felt like his heart was going to burst, leap out of his chest, it hurt, it hurt so much and he really didn't want to do it, he didn't want to be that kind of a person. But he had to. And he knew it would hurt Castiel, he knew it would put a wedge between them and the small progress he was able to make will be eradicated immediately. But he had no other choice.

Dean leaned, letting his hot breath on Castiel's neck be the only warning the alpha would get before he let his jaw dropped. He bore his teeth out and sunk them in Castiel's mating gland. The alpha screamed and whaled like a wounded animal and it was so much, it was too much, but Dean only tightened his bite, knowing he just doomed himself. At least Castiel would be safe. And that was the only thing that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

The world around them didn't exist, all that there was, was the sweet copery taste of blood in Dean's mouth and a shaking, scared alpha he was pressing against the wall. Instinctively, Dean licked the wound clean making the alpha shudder underneath him, a small terrified whine escaping him.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry..." was all that Dean managed, as he pulled away and reached for the alpha, as if he was trying to stop him from falling down. But Castiel was able to stay on his feet and flinched, shying away from Dean's touch as if the contact would burn him, a heartbreaking whine escaping him. To that, Dean sucked a breath, a highly pained expression forming on his face as tears brimmed in his eyes.

He just forced himself on the alpha, forced a bond between them, treated the alpha as if he was a mere object to be owned. His chest ached, and he felt like he couldn't breathe properly. But it didn't matter, he didn't matter right now. All he wanted was a moment, a chance to explain himself to the alpha as the militia retreated, Ketch probably with a wide disgusting grin on his face.

As soon as Castiel had a chance, an opening, he slipped away and ran into the house, and Dean watched him go, devastated and guilty. The heavy feelings wrapped around him like a cloud of smoke, choking him as he tried to breathe.

Castiel ran, his every step shaken and uncertain, his breathing short and sharp, and his lower lip trembling. The managed to get to his room and onto his bed, under the covers and curl into himself as far as he could. His heart and his mind were racing so fast, he was bordering a panic attack, so he tried to breathe through it, just clear his mind and breathe, because he remembered. He remembered what happened when you rock the boat. He remembered the punishments, and the screams of others.

Not be seen, not be heard. An old alpha told him that when he first came to the training centre and Castiel followed that moto from the start. And sure, he got a lot of beatings, but becoming so lenient yet still a strong alpha, it made him a perfect specimen for the experiments. His worst were milking for samples and genetic injections where they actually tried to alter his body chemistry. The first was highly embarrassing and it hurt when he was overstimulated, the second would leave him in such gut-wrenching pain he would be curled up on his bed for days.

But he wasn't there anymore, so it would be okay to have a panic attack and it would be okay to cry and sob, because Castiel was scared. He was terrified and confused, not understanding what has happened. Dean wouldn't hurt him, deep down he knew that. At yet he forced his claim on him. Why? Why would he treat Castiel like that?

Maybe he should have waited and asked for the omega to explain himself. Demanded it even. That is what a real alpha would do. But he isn't a real alpha, he is just this small pathetic thing. Not worth a nickel, not worth anyone's time.

So then why did Dean want to spend so much time with him?

It didn't make sense, none of it did. Not the way Dean acted, not the way Castiel felt about him the first moment he saw him, not even those soldier guys. They wanted to take him, but why, he had done nothing wrong? At least he didn't think he did.

Maybe they could see or tell how interested he was in the omega, and they thought he might hurt Dean, so they thought they should intervene before he did that. But they didn't know he would never do that. He was a good alpha, he knew his place. He always behaved.

Perhaps it was the reason why Dean did it? To show them he isn't a defencless omega and that he could take control whenever he wanted? In any case, it made them back off. And yes, it hurt Castiel, left him scared and trembling, the mere memory of it, of Dean sinking his teeth into his neck... But maybe he did it to protect Castiel? In a way?

And Castiel really hoped, as he clutched his blanket close to his chest and screwed his eyes shut, he hoped it was true. Because if not, if Dean didn't act in order to save him, but solely with intent to claim him... If Dean wasn't the kind of an omega he showed himself to be... Then Castiel feared he was in real trouble.

Castiel barely got any sleep that night, altering from sobbing into his pillow to dreaming of one nightmare after the other, each one almost the same. Dean, kind and gentle, turning into a beast and attacking him over and over and over again.

* * *

The sun was peering over the horizon as Gabriel unlocked the gate and entered the yard. It has been a long, tiring Saturday night at the Roadhouse, and he was glad it was Sunday, his day off. As soon as he stepped into the estate, some sort of ease washed over him. This place had this effect on him, ever since he entered it and walked it's hallways. But lately, he felt it when he was outside in the yard too.

Not for the first time, he slowed his step and took a slightly rounded path to the front door, reaching the bench and the table that were to his left. Standing in a certain point, he could see the sun slowly coming up, and he lifted his head and soaked in its warmth.

It wasn't the first time he did this, and it wasn't the first time something caught his attention. A window of an apartment above theirs, or if it even was an apartment, drew his attention, but he didn't know why. He felt like he was being watched, but whenever he would look at the window, there would be no one there. Not even a curtain moving, or changing position, it was always there, covering most of the window, looking old and dusty.

Still, after a while he started to wonder just what was it behind those doors? Why could they all walk freely around the entire household, but not go there? What other secrets was this place harbouring?

Sighing, Gabriel left those thoughts at the threshold and started his ascent to his apartment. Half way through, right on the first floor he was startled out of his drowsiness by large hazel eyes, staring at him. He blinked forcing his brain to function and caught a glimpse of a long, dark blond ponytail whipping away and running, followed by the sound of a door slamming.

Gsbriel stood, frozen, stunned and confused. Who was that girl? And why did she run as soon as she saw him?

But then those same doors swung open and a very big, angry looking alpha stepped out and Gabriel instinctively took a step back. Then he took another step back as Benny moved forward and Gabriel ended up bumping against Charlie's door. His breath picked up, fear running loose in his system, and he screwed his eyes shut, readying himself for an attack.

"Can... Can we talk to you, brother?" Gabriel heard Benny ask and he opened his eyes to see the alpha still standing three feet away from him, a woman and a girl right behind him.

"Um..." there was so much uncertainty in his voice as Gabriel eyed them, but then the woman spoke.

"Please. I am... I am Andrea. And this... this is our daughter Dawn. Please, can we just... Talk? We have fresh coffee and Dawn just made cookies." There was a strange fear in the woman's eyes and when Gabriel refocused on Benny, he saw the same emotion in his entire expression. Extremely hopeful that he won't regret the decision he made, he nodded and entered their home.

It had a mirrored layout of his apartment, and felt warm and cozy. He was lead to the living room, offered coffee and the promised cookies (chocolate chip, his favourite by the way). There was a moment of awkward silence where the Lafitte family exchanged glances before Andrea spoke up.

"I am sorry. Benny didn't mean to scare you..." she started, and Gabriel was about to wave it off like it was no big deal, but Andrea kept talking "... it is just that he is very protective..." She paused, took a deep breath and continued. "You see... Dawn, she is... Well, she presented as an alpha when she was sixteen." Benny offered her his hand and she took it, squeezing down on it as she made eye contact with her husband, drawing energy from him.

Then she told Gabriel everything. How they lied to their friends and family and told them they sent her to a training centre, then packed and moved away. Because Benny knew exactly what goes on in those places, and especially to female alphas, and they couldn't let her go through it. They told him how they found sanctuary here, in the Winchester estate and so much more.

An alpha is allowed to leave the training centre after five years, if someone is there to claim them, so their plan was to hide her until she turned 21, then fake the papers. Worst she will have to go through is the marking.

"I know what we are asking here is a big deal, but we still hope that you can understand and keep our secret?" Andrea asked hopefully, her eyes filled with pleads.

"No, no, of course I will." Gabriel replied. He promised he will keep it a secret, and also learned that so far, everyone in the house knew. Gabriel learned that trust is something nobody here gives easily, but once they do, they are an open book. And it makes the connections they make that much more profound. Gabriel would never betray such trust, knowing what is at stake.

As he climbed up the stairs to his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder how many people are going through what the Lafitte's went through, how many of them are hiding someone they care about. And how he wished he could have done the same for his brother.

The apartment was so quiet and Gabriel was so tired, that he just took a peek in Castiel's room, saw him curled on the bed and assumed he was still asleep. Within a minute, he was crashing down on his own bed, exhausted and so happy that it is Sunday, and he didn't have to work this evening.

* * *

Yawning, Gabriel walked into the living room, catching a glimpse of Castiel, still in his trenchcoat, making breakfast. Or lunch, considering that the clock said it was almost 3 PM.

"Hey, bro. Whatcha making?" Gabriel asked, dropping down on the couch and flipping the TV on. He heard Castiel mumble something, but he was too quiet and Gabriel was too interested in the TV to really focus on him. After a few minutes, he heard the plates being set, drawing Gabriel attention and as he stood up and walked closer, he couldn't help but frown at the smell of something burning. Castiel was clearly fumbling with a two pans and a pot, and when Gabriel really focused, he could see how anxious and shaking Castiel was.

"Hey, hey... Cassie, you okay? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I... I just..." Castiel whispered, his back turned to his brother. The pot boiled over, spilling some water in the frying pan and Cas quickly reached to remove it from the stove. He hissed as the pot burnt him, and dropped it, sending pasta and boiling water to slide across the floor.

"Whoa, hey, easy... Stop, okay. Just stop. Take a moment, look at me." Gabriel said, stepping over the pasta to get closer to his brother. "Are you okay?" He asked, voice laced with concern as he checked over his hands.

"I'm fine." Castiel protested as he tried to yank his hands away. Gabriel frowned af him, confused as to why Cas would act like this. He watched him turn back to the stove and try to flip the meat he was frying, only to see it completely charred. The sauce he was making was burnt too, so with a heavy sigh, Castiel just leaned forward, his hands gripping the edge of the stove as the alpha just focused on the breathing.

"Cas..." Gabriel tried, setting his hand on his brother's left shoulder only to have him shove the hand away, rolling his shoulder. A small growl escaped him, making Gabriel's eyes go wide. His brother never growled at him before.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean... I am sorry. I am just... I'm tired." Castiel tried to explain, then seemed to deflate and turned to walk pass him brother heading out of the living room.

"Cas. Talk to me, please. Did something happen?" Gabriel's voice was now filled with worry and as much as it looked like his brother was about to close up on him, there was still hope, plea in his eyes that he wouldn't.

The alpha paused, his shoulders tensing up. Without turning, he let out a long breath. "The militia was here last night."

"What?! What happened, what did they do?" Gabriel voice was bordering panic now, millions of thoughts running loose in his mind as he went through all the little DOs and DO NOTs, things that were permitted and things that weren't.

"They were gonna take me, I think. Until my owner showed up." Castiel continued and Gabriel gasped, but before he could say a word, Castiel spoke again. " I think... I think Dean stopped them from taking me."

"How... How did Dean stop them?" Gabriel asked tentatively. He didn't have a signed and approved consent over Castiel, so Gabriel couldn't help but dread what the omega had to do to keep his brother safe.

He could hear Castiel take a deep, shuddering breath before he slowly turned around. There was fear, so much fear in his eyes as he looked back at Gabriel, slowly reaching for the collar of his coat and pulling it away. Gabriel choked on nothing but air at the sight of a bite mark... No, a mating mark on Castiel's neck.

"That son of a bitch!" The elder brother shouted, anger washing over him.

"Gabriel..." Castiel tried, his voice too silent and uncertain.

"Oh, no, no! Don't Gabreil me! He bit you. He fucking bit you, he claimed you. What gave him the right? Who does he think he is, he can't just claim you like this!" Gabriel fumed, walking pass Castiel and clearly headed out to give Dran a piece of his mind.

What stopped him dead in his track was a low growl and a firm hand wrapped around his wrist. Gabriel whipped back, his eyes filled with surprise as they landed on a shimmer of red in those pure blue eyes, a sight he had never before witnessed.

"He saved me." Castiel spoke, his voice an octave deeper then usual and Gabriel blinked back in surprise. There was some sort of protectivness oozing from the alpha's entire stance.

"Okay, Cassie. Okay, bro." Gabriel said trying to sooth him.

"He saved me." Castiel repeated, this time his voice a bit more wavering, a bit quieter, sadder and uncertain.

"He did... I just... I know he did... I just wish there was another way to do that..." Gabriel said feeling his anger slightly deflating, but not completely. "I'll... I just want to talk to him, okay?" Even though Castiel nodded and retreated his hand, Gabriel still observed him for a minute or two before he finally decided Castiel was calm enough and he could go and talk to Dean.

He was still pretty pissed when he closed the door behind him, not just about Dean's actions last night, but also that he didn't come and explained himself, or tried to apologise. He was angry that the omega caused his brother pain and bonded the alpha to himself without his consent. Or Gabriel's, but that's a minor issue.

A soothing scent washed over him as soon as he stepped foot on the third floor, a mixture of parchment and ink, like old dusty books his father used to love to read. He could even detect a hint of something else, something familiar, but he quickly shook it off, and tried to focus.

He pounded on Dean's door and when the omega didn't answer right away, he pounded more. For a second he thought he heard something coming from the **Restricted Area** room, but but before he could even think to investigate it, Dean's doors opened.

"Oh, dear God." Gabriel said, making a disgusted face as a stench of sour milk, bitter chocolate and burnt sugar. Dean stood on the front door, a thick blanket draped over his shoulders. The omega visibly shook underneath it, sweated like crazy and had heavy bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in days.

"Well, you look like shit."

"Ga-abriel..." Dean tried, his voice like sandpaper. "I'm... 'm sorry..."

Gabriel was about to tell him something condescending, like ' _yeah, you should be',_ but looking over at the sick omega, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him. For a moment he didn't understand why he was sympathetic towards the omega, not until Dean scratched his neck, drawing Gabriel's attention to the big red marks his fingernails made on his mating gland.

"Oh, shit... You're going through rejection, aren't you?"

"Yeah. But it's okay, I'll... I'll live. How's Cas doing? Is he... No, of course he's not okay, I..." Dean's eyes brimmed with tears as he took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"Yeah... I can tell. You... You need anything?" Gabriel asked and Dean shook his head. There really wasn't much Gabriel could do aside from sending his brother to Dean, telling him to finish the mating ritual. But that wasn't his choice, it wasn't his decision.

So when he got back to his apartment and Castiel gave him a questioning gaze, one that said he would like to know what happened, and how Dean is doing, Gabriel knew he couldn't tell him. Not because he didn't want his brother to mate, or be happy with an omega, nor did he think ill of Dean. What worried Gabriel was that his brother was too soft and too lenient to make such a decision right now, especially considering what he went through, and that he might decide to take the easy way like he always did.

And the easiest would be to stay away.

But Gabriel knew Castiel would regret it, regret that he didn't go and help _his_ omega.

A fool could see, they were made for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't mind reading what you think so far? I am hoping not to drag this along, so the climax (of the story, of course) will be coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean sighed deeply, leaning back on the couch and closing his eyes for a moment. It was clear that he was hurting, that he hadn't slept well in a few days and that he was stressed. The omega forced his eyes open and without knowing what else to do, his eyes swept around the room.

There were stacks of comics and books scattered all around the living room, and even if the place was clean, Dean got the urge to dust it all, maybe even fire up the vacuum, despite having done that just yesterday.

"I can see you eying my living room. You're not cleaning it again." Said a kind, composed, soft voice behind the kitchen island. Dean looked up to see his brother's gaze, serious and commanding, yet filled with understanding, hiding in the shadows of the kitchen.

"Maybe I can make you dinner?" Dean offered with an attempt of a smile and Sam shook his head.

"You already make too much for lunch, I'll have leftovers for two days."

"Pie? Cake?"

"Dean..."

The omega let out another defeated sound and slumped back on the couch. He hated the fact that he was bothering his brother with this and probably stinking up the place with his rejected-omega scent, but he couldn't help it, he just couldn't be alone.

It was eating him up, what he was forced to do to Castiel and the worst part was that he probably blew all chances he had with the shy alpha. Something ached deep inside his chest and like Alien threatened to rip itself out through Dean's rib cage, splattering blood and flesh the place then hiss at him and jump out to flee. Sam would probably chase after it while Dean would just sit there, sad and lonely, knowing that even his own heart wanted to run away from him.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Sam asked taking a sip of his newly made tea. Dean rolled his eyes just right to make them land on his brother.

"You know why." Was all he replied. The fact was, he was still spreading the smell of a rejected omega, and there was a pretty good chance Castiel would react to it, either by nature or by his nurture, meaning that he would either be drawn to ease Dean's ache or think he is obliged to, because in the eyes of the society, Dean owned him now. But if Dean let it be, then there was a chance the mark would fade, and it would be like it never happened.

He was deluding himself, a part of him knew it, and even Sam seemed to be aware of this, but Dean didn't want to listen, and there was nothing Sam could really do about it, but hope that it would work out. He hadn't seen his brother interested in someone for a long time, and was glad to learn that was happening, before the incident occurred. His brother deserved to be happy.

With a heavy sigh, Sam stepped out from the darkness of the kitchen. Dean looked up, and then up at him, still finding it weird that his little brother grew up to be so much taller then him. But guess that's what happens when alpha gene kicks in, and there are no meds to slow it down. Dean's lips formed a wide smile at the sight of his brother's mark-less face.

But of course it wasn't about the alpha mark, it was what it represented. It meant that Sam wasn't taken away from his family and wasn't tortured and beaten, drugged and psychologically manipulated into being submissive. No way Dean would have let that happen.

"So, how did... Um... His brother take it?" Sam asked with a tone that had some hidden connotation, but once again, Dean was clueless.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked and Sam's pupils widened just a bit, his nostrils flaring, because that was actually the first time Dean said his name. Naturally, Dean did not notice. "He was pissed, but I think he understood why I did it. At least he didn't tell me to stay away."

Dean kept talking, but Sam was only half listening, his ming wandering over to the omega he saw a few times through the window. He actually knew Gabriel's reaction because he was right there by the door when Gabriel came to talk to Dean.

Sam was on his way to his study, which was right by the door, the same room Gabriel was staying in on a floor below. He had an idea he wanted to put down in writing when he caught a sweet scent, one so enchanting and breathtaking, Sam felt a bit dazed. And oddly nostalgic.

Being so in tuned with his inner alpha, he could pick up the scent from a distance and distinguish each and every fragrance. So when he was hit with a sweet corn, cotton candy and candied apple smell, it brought back memories. Memories of the first and subsequently the last time he was at the carnival, the best place in the world.

He was still a child at heart, though trying to pass as a teenager with his fourteen years of age, but he still couldn't hide how much he loved it all. The Faris wheel, the mirror house, the shooting games. Not the clowns, though. Never the clowns.

Dean shot down a few metal ducks with a BB gun, earning a high prize. He asked Sam what he wanted and the little kid in him wanted so much to have this superman action figure, but the teenager in him felt embarrassed so he just waved it off and seemed disinterested. Dean still got him the action figure and it sits proudly in his living room.

But shortly after that dad died and they were left to fend for themselves and thank God Dean was 18 and he could take over the house and everything. The carnival memory was one of the last happy ones Sam had, and to scent it in an omega...

Sam knew it was kismet.

And he couldn't wait to get a chance to meet Gabriel, and hoped Dean would soon trust the other omega enough to make the introduction.

* * *

Castiel was climbing up the walls, which was very strange. He was used to spending huge chunks of time confined in the same space, alone with his thoughts or his books, but lately he was so anxious and sometimes even highly agitated. He wouldn't go out, not even with Gabriel to the grocery store, much less to the yard.

The only thing that seemed to calm him down was chocolate, for whatever reason, Gabriel couldn't fathom, but if it kept his brother pleased and calm, then he could have all the chocolate he wanted. Still, Gabriel knew he would have to talk to him eventually, and he really dreaded it, because he didn't know what to say. Or better yet, how to say it.

The thing was, the incident was now weeks away, and Castiel's bite mark still hadn't faded, nor did it show any signs that it would.

Gabriel knew about those old true mates legends, but he had no idea that could have been the reason why Castiel's claim wasn't healing, not until he asked Dr. Barnes and she confirmed it. It was extremely rare nowadays for one omega to find their matching alpha, for both to be single and for the hormones to work just right considering everyone's body chemistry was so fucked up.

He laughed when she told him that once upon a time, all it took for true mates to recognize what they were to each other was a simple proximity. What a fairytale.

But when he looked at his brother and remembered how he and Dean were instantly drawn to one another, he couldn't help but believe, at least to an extent, that they were meant to be. But how to tell Castiel that? Gabriel was never really good at this romance/love thing. He was attracted to a few people in his life and had quite a few relationships and fuck buddies, but he never really felt... Well anything.

Still, it had to be done, so that Friday, on his way to work, Gabriel promised himself he would sit Cas down and try to explain everything first thing in the morning.

The night was long and boring, way too slow for a Friday night, but despite having all this free time to think, Gabriel had no idea what to say to Cas. His thoughts kept jumbling up on him and the more the night progressed, the worse it got. For a moment Gabriel even considered that he was overthinking it, straining himself with this issue so much that even Ellen noticed.

It was around 11 PM that she asked if he was okay, and he said he was, then the very next second he dropped a full bottle of beer, the liquid spraying all over the floor behind the bar sending tiny glass pieces everywhere. He apologized and with a heavy sigh, we went to clean it up.

Around midnight Ellen came back and when he apologized for the beer again, she dismissed the incident, clearly more worried about her employee. Gabriel was constantly thinking and worrying about his brother, that he started loosing time, because one moment he was behind the bar, serving a drink, the next he was by the grill and he couldn't remember how he got there.

Around 1 AM Ellen finally had enough and told Gabriel to go home and rest. He did feel tired, a bit more then his usual, but he still wanted to make sure she got everything covered, so Ellen practically had to throw him out to get him to leave. Stepping out into the chilly night, he breeze felt so good on his skin that he decided to walk home. It wasn't that far and the fresh air would do him some good.

But the more he walked the more he felt this strange sensation in his abdomen that slowly turned into a full ache before intensifying to full blown pain that spread widely to his back too. By the time he reached the estate and was gulping down breaths, almost choking on them, barely standing.

He kept pushing on, thinking 'just gotta make it to the gate'. Then, when he reached the gate, the next was 'just gotta reach the front door'. It was easier to push a little at the time, setting himself smaller goals, one step at a time. The pain was less and less bearable with each footstep, so by the time he reached the front door, Gabriel didn't think there was any chance he could make it up two flights of stairs.

With the last ounce of strength, he leaned on the wall next to the front door and blinked a few times, getting his blurring vision to focus enough. His shaky fingers reached and felt around before finally his fingers brushed against a button and he pressed it, ringing the doorbell and collapsing down the very next second.

* * *

Castiel was startled awake by the sound of somebody pounding at the door, or better yet, kicking at it. The clock on his nightstand said it was almost two in the morning, and he sprung out of his bed and ran to the hallway.

His mind was trying to draw him back, to tell him that he should feel scared and that he should hide and definitely not let whoever that was into their apartment, not unless they were some form of authority. That he should just be wary and as small as possible. But his instincts, something he never felt before, were telling him to be a fucking alpha and defend his territory. His home.

But it all went out the window the second he heard Dean shout with a dose of urgency - "Cas, open up..." It didn't seem like the omega was finished with his plea, but Castiel was too quick to fling the door open, surprising Dean. There was a moment when their eyes met, but then Castiel's eyes flickered all over, assessing the omega for injuries before finally landing on the pale man Dean was supporting.

Eyes wide, Castiel immediately stepped back to let them enter, silent but clearly worried as he helped Dean carry Gabriel into his bedroom. The omega groaned as they set him down on the bed, Dean immediately going to rid him of his shoes and make him more comfortable. Castiel took a step back, shocked and uncertain what to do. Luckily Dean was a quick on his toes, so he checked Gabriel over.

"He's got a bit of a fever, and he is definitely in pain, but I don't see anything wrong, nothing external. I'll call the doc, see what she has to say. I'll be back in a sec, just gotta grab my phone." Dean said his eyes still on the sick omega, but when he didn't get a response, he looked up at Cas. The alpha seemed so lost, his eyes wide and fearful as he kept them trained on his brother. Dean took a step closer and carefully put his hand on Castiel's shoulder in attempt to make him focus and hear Dean. Immediately his blue eyes snapped up and bore into Dean's, a desperate plea written in them.

"It's going to be okay, he's going to be okay. I'm just gonna go get my phone to call the doc, why don't you go and bring him some bottled water, maybe a find a towel?" Castiel nodded and went to do as he was told and Dean sighed in relief, he had hoped that it would be best if he gave alpha something to focus on. As fast as he could he ran up to his apartment and into his bedroom, grabbed the phone that was on his nightstand and rushed back down.

He was a bit high on adrenaline, but who wouldn't be when a doorbell wakes you in the middle of the night and you find your tenant passed out by the front door? He wasn't even out of his room when he dialed Pamela, and she answered right when he entered Gabriel's room. Castiel was already there, setting the water and the towel on the omega's nightstand, but quickly moved out of the way when he saw Dean approach.

"...yeah, he just collapsed. I think he is a bit feverish, but has no other... Oh! It's soon, huh? Maybe it is an effect of... No? Ok, lemme check." Dean was on the phone with the good doctor when she instructed him to check a few things, so Dean first pressed down on Gabriel's lower abdomen using his fingertips, then circled his hand around Gabriel and felt around his lower back. The omega hissed a bit at first, but as soon as Dean set his hand on his back, Gabriel started whining.

"... you heard that? It happened when I touched his back... Yeah, there seemed to be a lump in his stomach, but I am not sure... Should I call an ambulance?... Oh, I didn't know you made house calls, alright." Dean talked, but Gabriel's wails intensified so much that Dean was having a hard time hearing her.

"... He does sound pretty bad. Anything we can do before you get here?... Okay... U-huh, okay. What? You want me to do what? No, no, no way, I ain't doing that." Dean protested by caved as soon as he met Castiel's scared gaze. "... Ugh... Alright... Walk me through it... U-huh. Okay. As hard as I can? Yeah, I got that last part. Just... Just get over here fast, okay?" Dean said ending the call, then looked over Gabriel with a deep sigh.

A spark of determination flashed in his eyes, and he raised his head to look at Castiel, motioning for him to come closer. He took the towel Castiel brought over and placed it on the bed next to Gabriel before he instructed Castiel to help him roll the omega to his stomach, right on top of that towel. Gabriel cried out as they turned him, the pain sharp enough to break through his daze.

"What... What are you doing?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Helping. Hopefully." Dean said as he took a deep breath and dipped the bed with his knee. Gabriel frowned at him then grunted as Dean actually sat on his ass.

"What the fuck? What are you..."

"Like I said - helping." Dean said as he placed his hands on Gabriel's lower back, just above his position, heels of his palms coming together. And then he pushed. He pushed down on Gabriel, leaning in with all his weight, using his legs for support.

Gabriel threw his head back and cried out, but seemed to choke mid shout, his mouth dropping open, his eyes tearing up. He took small gasps of air, small sobs escaping the more Dean pushed. They stayed like that for a few seconds, then Dean drew back, and Gabriel gulped, his breaths turning into panting. Dean half expected a string of curses, but Gabriel just remained under him, breathing.

"Okay, we gotta do more of those. Pamela said to keep at it until I feel something swelling..." Dean said and to his surprise, Gabriel only nodded. Whatever he was doing must have helped, despite his doubts. So Dean leaned again, held it for about twenty seconds and released. Each time Gabriel gasped and cried out, bit with each push, his sounds seemed to tone down a bit.

Each time, Dean could feel something inside Gabriel give a little, and on the final push, he felt what could only be described as swelling. Gabriel's pants turned into moans, and Dean made a disgusted face, paused a bit longer in the position then before. He gulped down, closed his eyes with a grimace, wishing he did not have to do this. Taking a deep breath, Dean focused, pressed down just a bit harder and then... Snapped his hips forward, jolting Gabriel's ass.

The omega under him screamed, and Dean felt something inside snap before both he and Gabriel were drenched in Gabriel's slick. Dean made an 'ewww' sound and practically jumped off Gabriel, who seemed to sag down in utter relief. At least Dean is calling it that. And that's what it was.

Castiel on the other hand stood frozen as this took place, and even if he was worried sick about his brother, he still couldn't help but be amazed by Dean taking charge. His eyes were more trained on the omega then on his hurting brother and Castiel watched as Dean moved, a shiver going down his spine every time Dean would press down on Gabriel. He sucked in a breath when Gabriel screamed and the smell of his slick filled the room, too concentrated not to be detected, but the alpha paid it no mind.

No, his eyes were still on Dean, roaming up and down the omega's body. The room started to feel a bit hot and a bit stuffy, but Castiel did not move until there was suddenly a black-haired beta blocking his view. Castiel snapped out, turning his attention to his brother and feeling immensely guilty over not being of much help. After Dr. Barnes checked on the omega, Castiel draped a blanket over Gabriel and offered him the water he brought before, asking if there was anything else he could do. The alpha watched as his brother slowly drifted off to sleep, listening in to Dean and Gabriel's doctor.

"Come on, Pam! Screw doctor/patient confidentiality. Look at him. He needs help. Tell me how to help him." Dean said, and Pamela glanced at the other omega's sleeping form, biting down on her lower lip.

"We tried everything, and judging by this... Nothing worked. Now there is only one thing that might help, but as it is, the next heat could just be intense enough to kill him." Pamela said without really answering Dean's question.

"What might help? Tell me." Dean insisted, bit she shook her head.

"You're going to have to ask him... I know you Dean and you could be really persuasive, but I am afraid this just might be one of those things you can't affect." Pamela said and then turned to Castiel. "He should be okay tommorow, he just needs to rest up. Make sure he drinks fluids and that he takes his regular medications, plus these." After that, she turned and left.

Dean glanced back at Gabriel, huffed in contemplation. The thing was, he already suspected what could help the sick omega, having researched the disease before deciding Gabriel and his brother could be the new tenants. He had hoped that Gabriel would feel that Castiel was safe here and that he could maybe deal with his own problems. If he thought Castiel could manage here on his own, then he might have decide to take care of himself and take an alpha. Mate.

Dean never expected to fall for his brother, but that would have actually helped in this case if he hadn't fucked it all up. Running his hand over his face, Dean felt tired. He needed to find a way to untangle this whole mess.

"Thank you." The tiniest voice he ever heard startled him from his thoughts, and his eyes snapped to the source. Castiel was kneeling by his brother's bed, looking up at Dean, his eyes soft and grateful. Dean gulped as he stared at the alpha, but Castiel managed to rip his eyes away and focus on his brother.

"Anytime." Dean said. "Seriously. Anything you ever need, okay?" When Castiel glanced up at him with a small smile and nodded, Dean wished him goodnight and headed out.

* * *

Days later, Gabriel was somewhat back to normal and working again, refusing to talk to Dean about the whole episode. Castiel was left in their apartment at his own device and Dean couldn't handle that anymore. Since the alpha hadn't shied away from him that night, Dean hoped he could try and talk to him, set things straight and if nothing else keep him company and break his loneliness. But when he opened his door to go downstairs, he did not expect to find Castiel right out side.

He did not expect to see his eyes bore into him, the redness in them consuming Castiel completely. The wave of alpha arousal hit him like a frying pan, making him feel dizzy and elevated, and he shuddered at Castiel's alpha voice that called out to him.

He didn't know how, considering Castiel was on supressents, but there he was, his inner alpha rising to the surface as he went into rut, the air around him thick with the scent of sandlwood and honey. Dean felt the first few waves of slick already wetting his underwear, but when Castiel reached forward, Dean did the unimaginable.

He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that took a completely different turn at the end... I wanted to end it a bit sooner, it was supposed to end with that 'good night' but then the last episode happened and I have so many mixed feelings and I just wanted a hint of something good. Something to make everyone say 'hell yeah!' What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since he saw Dean that night, Castiel couldn't stop thinking about him. Images of his plump lips, his soft hands, his green eyes flashed in Castiel's mind a million times, distracting him during the day, haunting his dreams at night. Soon enough, it was all he could think about.

His craving for chocolate intensified, but no matter how much he ate and in what form, none felt quite right. It angered him, each wrong flavor making his skin crawl, his head and stomach started to ache and his body felt like it was on fire.

Monday evening, Gabriel was back at work, and Castiel spent the entire night roaming around the apartment, anxious and grumpy, but retreated to his room before his brother came back, then refused to leave when Gabriel came knocking that afternoon. The omega gave up eventually, leaving some sandwiches by the door before he went to work. The next day went pretty much the same, but at least Gabriel knew the sandwiches will be eaten.

Thursday evening, just before Gabriel would leave work, he tried to coax his brother into leaving the room.

"C'mon, Cassie. Please. Look I even made you hot cocoa, like mom used to make... It has marshmallows in it..." He tried and this time, he heard something in the room shift, but Castiel still wouldn't come out. Little did Gabriel know that the second he left for work, the alpha sprung from his room, panting and sweaty, and grabbed the still warm drink. He pulled it closer, holding the mug with both hands tightly and inhaled, closing his eyes.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

When Dean saw Castiel with his eyes fiery red and scented his arousal, he was shocked and surprised so much, that his inner omega took the opportunity to rise up and do something it craved for for too long. Start a chase.

Dean pushed past the alpha and ran down the stairs, skipping a few at at time, and he made it almost two flights down when the alpha realized what was happening and bolted after him with a loud growl. And shit, was he fast. Castiel almost caught up with him on the ground floor, when Dean confused him, seemingly going for the back, but rounded a table and went out the front door.

He immediately circled the house and ran for the woods, mind now clear enough to figure out what to do next and take only a split second to half-heartedly curse at his inner omega. He was tired and his every muscle ached, but still he has never felt as good as this. So liberating and euphoric, letting the big bad alpha chase him, it was his dirtiest fantasy coming true.

All he had to focus was leading the alpha back to his apartment, but every time he heard Castiel howl, his legs wanted to cave and stop, present for his alpha as waves of arousal crashed over him. No, he had to hold on just a little bit more.

Running all the way down to the river, Castiel hot on his trail, he thanked Heavens for his family and their business of smuggling people. There, just by the river, hidden by moss and plants, was a hidden door to a tunnel that lead straight back into the house. His heart ached when he made it through and opened the back door only to hear the alpha whine at the lost scent.

 _I'm right here, Alpha!_ Dean thought as he howled back, calling out for his mate, quick to scramble back and up the stairs again, hoping the alpha would follow. It was after midnight, but all the apartments were soundproof and Dean tried to be as quiet as possible as he ran up. He pushed his front doors closed, but not all the way, then ran into his bedroom, stripped and threw himself on the bed.

Raising his bare ass high, he burried his head in his pillows not dating to look at the door. He needed to show complete submission, otherwise the alpha might get enraged, or so his omega thought, but deep down, Dean knew Castiel or his inner alpha would never hurt him. Still, he had to show the alpha he was willing and would be a good mate, and what better way then to submit and present.

Seconds ticked, the room filled with nothing but Dean's rugged breaths and the sweet, at yet antagonising anticipation, but the more time passed, the more worried Dean became. Maybe the alpha didn't register his call? Maybe he lost his scent completely? No, he was coming, he had to be.

Suddenly, the doors of his apartment swung open with a loud bang, someone stumbling in, their breaths rumbling loudly through the silence of the place. But then they paused, sniffing the air, then proceeded to Dean's bed room, silent and stealth, like a good predator would.

This was Cas, Dean knew this. This was the same shy alpha that blushed upon eye contact. And even though his inner Alpha had awoken, this was still Cas, and Dean knew, logically he knew he wouldn't hurt him. Still he couldn't help the silent gasp of fear when the footsteps came closer.

But maybe it wasn't fear of being hurt physically. Maybe he feared the emotional pain, the possibility of yet another rejection. Maybe he feared he couldn't live through another one. With his head still burried in the pillow, Dean screwed his eyes tighter, awaiting his judgement. The Alpha would either turn and leave, dismissing him as a potential mate, or drive his fat, throbbing cock up Dean's slick hole accepting the offered relief of his current predicament. Dean did not expect there to be a third option.

The omega gasped, lungs burning from the intensity of it, his eyes snapping open as he felt the alpha's hot breath on his ass cheek. Cas inhaled deeply, sniffing and scenting the omega's slick, then letting out a breath of pure bliss right over Dean's wet hole, making the omega squirm. Two huge hands came up to tenderly grip his ass and still him while the alpha took another deep breath, as if the smell of Dean's slick was a drug of the highest quality.

"Holy fuuuaaaaa..." the omega screamed as the alpha's hot tongue pressed flat against his crack, then swiped up and gathered as much of his slick as it could, before retreating back into the alpha's mouth. The alpha fucking hummed at the taste and Dean got dizzy on that sound alone.

Next thing Dean knew he was choking on yet another intense gasp as the alpha dived right back in, licking him clean and making him so hot and bothered, his body just kept producing more and more slick for the alpha to gorge upon. A sting of incoherent curses mixed in with a lot of "fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!" left the omega's lips, pushing him deeper into the state of pure ecstasy.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck!" Dean slurred as Cas altered from long, flat tongue licks to probing at his tight little hole (or his chocolate starfish if you believe the Urban dictionary). The omega burried his head back into the pillow to muffle his shouts, but it only spurred the alpha on, and soon, Dean had to come up for air. It felt so darn good, the alpha's tongue prodding and teasing while his colossal hands kept his cheeks apart. The subtle stubble just rough enough to make everything so much hotter, enhanced by the alpha's heavy breaths slowly drove Dean crazy.

His slick mixed with the alpha's saliva and he could feel it start to run down his crack, over his balls and down his thighs, but Dean was too high on arousal to care about that right now. Cas was eating him up like a man starved, moaning his approval and constantly coming back for seconds. But the suddenly he paused and Dean caught his breath, his mind clearing just enough to question what was happening.

He didn't get to voice it though as the alpha's hot mouth travelled lower, clearly running after the slick that tried to get away, and Dean let out a long moan as Castiel's tongue swiped over his balls. Hell, even his next move, as tickling as it was to burry his nose there, was still so uplifting, Dean thought for a moment that maybe he died and went to Heaven. It has never been like this, no one ever did this to him, and he couldn't help but feel another spike of fear that this might not be real.

As if he could read his mind, in a way, the alpha pulled away and grabbed him by the hips, flipping him over with such ease, it made Dean even more lightheaded. Damn, he was strong. And then... Then he did something Dean most definitely did not expect. He nosed Dean's balls once more, his sinful tongue coming mouth to play again his way up Dean's balls to the base of his omega cock.

No, no, no way he was going to do that. No way. Dean has had a few partners along the years, but nobody would ever... It just wasn't done, okay? Not to an omega. Never to an omega. And certainly not by a newly awoken alpha. They were proud creatures and in the peek of their rut, they would seek out pleasure, not bestow it.

This wasn't real, it couldn't have been. Dean was just wrapped up in a very vivid, very wet, maybe a hormone induced dream. Yeah, that had to be it. Just his body working out the rejection of unrequited love. Sadness washed over him at that thought, to great to question why would his body conjure a dream like this if it was supposed to help him work through this.

"Oooahh..." Dean moaned as Cas let out a very harsh, hot breath right over his slicked balls as if his inner alpha was annoyed by Dean's thoughts. As if it knew what was on his mind. As if he was real. No, this was too good to be real. Alpha's didn't act like this.

Little did Dean know, it wasn't perhaps how the alphas acted, but it certainly was how Castiel's inner alpha would react to try and sooth his omega. Now that it has surfaced, he could scent each and every emotion his omega felt, not to mention identifying the exact fragrance that his scent held. Hot cocoa with fluffy marshmallows, with a hint of hot ember from the fireplace. Smelled familiar. Smelled like home. And the alpha just couldn't get enough of it.

He wanted to taste his omega in every possible way.

The air around him was thick with arousal, he could sense exactly how good he was making his omega feel. But then something happened, something shifted the mood and he didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. He growled, his teeth so close to the omega's tender skin, yet Dean didn't flinch one inch, only gasped, tears prickling his eyes as the alpha roared the word "Mine!"

The reality seemed to sink in on Dean just as Cas licked his way up Dean's throbbing cock, then pressed the head against his wet tongue. No, Dean was too close to the edge for this to be a dream. "You're noghuhahhuh..." The omega's words turned into a moan as the warmth of Castiel's mouth enveloped him, then clenched the sheets and threw his head back, arching as the alpha sunk down.

The feeling was... Unbelievable. Moist heat enveloping every inch of the omega's cock, alpha's lips rounding him at the base, alpha's throat hitting the head, alpha's tongue wrapping itself all around creating amazing friction. The alpha remained mouth deep until he felt precome leaking and wishing to taste it, he moved back up, his wicked tongue circling the head before it prodded the slit.

Holy hell, and to think Cas was driven only by instinct here.

"Oh, fuck, Cas... Cas... Caaaa..." Dean tried, not even sure what, too delirious from the sensations when the alpha's tongue swept over the head of his cock just in time to gather another bead of precome, and clearly liking what he tasted because he suddenly started sucking so hard, he sucked the orgasm right out of Dean.

Dean felt when he was close, heck he has been close since the first lick, but he was really trying to hold it and not embarrass himself. When the alpha unexpectedly started sucking, Dean was unable to control it anymore. He tried to tell the alpha, he tried to warn him and to get him off, but Cas was too strong for his feeble attempts.

Besides, the alpha wanted to taste his omega in every possible way.

A long, luscious whine broke from the omega's mouth, his back arching as he spilled inside the alpha's mouth, his climax prolonged by the feeling of Cas swallowing around his cock, leaving no drop to run free.

Dean's mind drifted somewhere and all he could do was breathe as he tried to gather his senses. He could feel it when Cas finally let go of his dick and pulled away. He could no longer feel his closeness and the warmth of his breath, and just had to open his eyes and search for the alpha, fearful that he still might leave.

It was almost as if he was in heat and not that the alpha was in rut. Cas should be experiencing this fear, not Dean. But maybe it was the rejection from before?

None of it was of any importance when Dean's eyes landed on Cas, who was only a few steps away, his eyes dark and hooded, his hands slowly removing his clothes and haphazardly throwing them on the floor, focused solely on the omega spread out before him.

"Oh, God." Dean let slip as Castiel removed the last of his clothes and stood straight and proud, preening for his omega. His dick was rock hard, red and glistering, his knot so big, it made Dean's inner Omega whine for it. The sight made his mouth water and somewhere deep down he did wish he was in heat to get now, because the alpha was so caring and attentive that the idea of sharing a heat with him would be Heavenly.

The alpha growled, drawing Dean's attention to his face and more specifically to his blood red eyes. Cas was still consumed by his inner Alpha and his desires, and probably will be a little dismayed about what happened, but he would be able to feel it, to understand it once his knot swelled inside a willing omega for the first time. And Dean would be there for him.

"Aa... Alpha." Dean breathed out, his eyes filled with desire and need and in return, his alpha growled "Mine!" making all kinds of warm feelings spread in Dean's chest. He was accepted, he was needed, he was wanted... Oh, God, would the alpha try and claim him? Dean would want nothing more, but... Maybe not like this. Not until he has a chance to talk to Cas.

"Mine." The alpha released, his eyes roaming all over the omega's body before he stepped closer and allowed his hands to do the same. His fingertips caressed and tickled, his palms sliding over Dean's thighs and hips, drawing him closer to the edge of the bed. Dean had no idea where those two pillows came from, and was both surprised and happy to have the alpha lift him a bit to place them beneath his lower back. His hands slipped down and over Dean's ass, gripping it just a bit tighter, making Dean shudder.

"Mine?" The alpha said it, sounding a bit insecure, the tone making Dean's breath hitch, and his inner omega lurching to comfort and assure him.

"Yours." He said and alpha's eyes fell closed as relief and happiness spread from him through his scent, but immediately snapping open, looking down at his omega with so much love and appreciation, Dean felt so overwhelmed.

But then the next moment Cas was sliding inside of him, his thick alpha cock filling him just right, and something in his chest just sort of snapped. Dean sucked in a breath, stars swimming before his eyes and suddenly he felt so... Complete.

Whole.

Cas howled above him as he burried himself deep into Dean's warm body, feeling it engulf him like nothing ever before and shook, like a twig, but only for a moment before he focused down on the omega, his list blown eyes roaming and searching. Then slowly, as if minding for Dean's reaction, Cas slid out, almost completely before sliding back in, grinding in just a bit deeper. The pace he set was antagonisingly slow, but still felt so damn good, felt more intimate then Dean had ever experienced before.

Because the alpha was watching him, touching him, leaning down to kiss as much as he could reach, simply ravishing him, and focusing on Dean and his pleasure, for the second time completely ignoring his own needs the rut brought forth. Each thrust freaking massaged Dean's prostate, pushing him closer and closer, but never over that proverbial edge.

"A..a.. Alpha... P.. Please..." Dean panted out then whined as Cas stilled completely. His head titled in that adorable way as if he was assessing Dean and fucking stayed like that as he drove a hard one all the way. Dean screamed and threw his head back, his hands reaching to try and touch as much of the alpha as he could, to urge him to do more.

The fucker pulled out and stilled again.

"Ppplease... Aaa... Alpha... Just... Ppplease..." And the alpha obliged, driving a hard, fast thrust into Dean, making his back arch up.

"Please what, Omega?" Cas asked, his voice so deep and arousing it should be bottled and sold as aphrodisiac. "What is it that you wish for, Omega?"

"Fuck... " Dean let out, and it sounded like he was cursing, because damn, that voice, but then after a few breaths he managed to add "... Me... Fuck me, Alpha. I need you... To give it to me... Hard... And fast... Ppplease..."

Cas howled and holy fuck, did that work. The alpha's strong hands slid under him, holding his ass up higher and if it wasn't for the pillows under Dean, only his shoulders would be touching the bed right now. Dean moaned as the alpha drove into him, his hips snapping wildly and furiously, then 'oh'-ed and 'ah'-ed as the alpha set a relentless pace, each thrust shoving Dean to that edge. A dozen thrusts later, Dean felt the alpha's knot starting to catch, and felt the alpha's pace become hesitant once more and Den just couldn't bare for him to stop now.

"Aaalpha... Knot me! Ppplease... I need it, please..." He shouted out then cried out when Castiel started pistoling into him with this new found confidence. Few more slides later and the dam broke, causing a chain reaction. Castiel came with a loud growl, spilling all his precious alpha cum inside Dean, his know swelling and popping, tying them together and causing Dean's orgasm to explode for him, spilling the little he had on his stomach.

Castiel settled him down, but almost tumbled over him, catching himself just a few inches above Dean. The position was awkward, Dean slightly bent at the waist and Castiel's face right above his chest, but the alpha managed to slide Dean up the bed a bit without the knot hurting his rim and Dean spread his legs wider to accommodate Cas better, since they were both too drained to try and change positions. The omega beckoned his alpha into his embrace, and the alpha went down willingly, setting his head over his omega's chest and listening to his rapid heartbeat as they slowly came down from their high.

Few minutes later Dean was already dozing off when he felt the alpha startle in his embrace, and he hissed as Cas's knot pulled on his rim, then looked down on the man. Cas stilled his movements, but was now looking up at Dean, his eyes so fucking blue and confused and terrified and _fuck!_ Dean feared this would happen. But he was too weak to deal with it now, so he just tightened his embrace, shushed him and told him it is okay, it will be okay. They will be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, wow. We hit the 100 mile stone on the kudos! Thank you guys! ❤❤❤
> 
> Just for that you get an Easter egg (yeah, I know it is almost Christmas). Should be easy to spot. Let me know if you find it.

Dean could feel the alpha shake in his embrace, so he tried really hard to pull himself together and help Cas understand what exactly happened here. He loosened his hold and the alpha raised his blue eyes filled with devastation to meet Dean's.

"Dean, I... I'm so s..." He tried, his voice cracking at every syllable, his eyes rapidly filling with tears.

"Shh, no, no... It's okay. Everything's okay, Alpha." Dean tried, his scent carrying so much comfort, understanding and love. "Have you... Have you ever been in a rut before?" To that, the Alpha's eyes blew wide, more fear seeping in.

"Rrrrut? Nnno, I can't... I didn't... I couldn't..."

"Shhh, It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong..." Dean tried, but the alpha interrupted.

"But, I... I did this to you, I... Oh, God..." Castiel choked trying to get the words out. "... I forced myself on you..." He managed, barely above a whisper. Dean immediately shook his head.

"No, no. You didn't. You didn't. I... I'm the one who should be apologizing. When I saw you... When I smelled you, smelled how aroused you were and... God, you smelled so good and I just... I let it consume me, I let it blind me and then next thing I knew, I was running, and I shouldn't have and..."

"No, no, you should have, you..." Cas tried, his inner alpha slightly growling at the omega's attempts to take the blame.

"But I wanted to. Don't you see, Cas? I wasn't... I wasn't running away from you, I was... I initiated a chase. You... You heard of those?" Hope tinkled in Dean's eyes as he wished the alpha would understand. Cas just stared at him for a moment and Dean didn't know what he was thinking at that point.

Shit, first it was the bite, and now the was temping him, baiting the alpha at his weakest. Feelings of shame washed over Dean making his breath shudder, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the alpha. A small, barely visible frown flashed upon Castiel's face before it morphed into concern.

" I always..." Castiel started, his words silent and shy. "I always tried to be good." There was a moment there when it seemed like Dean wanted to say something, to maybe correct him, but Castiel pushed on. "I tried to... Not be in the way, to behave and to... Be helpful... And when... When those men came, I knew what it meant. I knew they would take me... I didn't... What you did for me then... It felt so..." Castiel was heaving, clearly struggling with something deep, something repressed.

"I felt wrong. It... It felt wrong. I... I shouldn't be... This helpless. I shouldn't be the reason you..." Castiel was slowly working himself into a frenzy, but when Dean tried to stop him, shush him, tell him it's okay, the alpha just shook his head and pressed on.

"No. No, this isn't... You are so good to me. You are and I can't... I can't... I would do anything for you, but I can't, I just keep... I keep screwing up, like tonight, and... You keep being there when you have no reason to be..."

"That's not true." Dean said just as Castiel was taking a breath to continue his rant. The alpha looked back at him with a multitude of emotions swirling in his bright blue eyes, suddenly speechless.

"I care about you, Alpha. You're the reason. Ever since I laid my eyes on you, I knew... You were made for me Alpha. The only reason I stayed away after I claimed you, was because I didn't know if you wanted me, and I didn't want my scent to interfere with... I am sorry."

Castiel's lower lip trembled as his scent boomed with sweetness of the honeycomb with just a dash of the strong sandalwood fragrance.

"You... You want to keep me?" The alpha asked, so shyly and with such hope, Dean felt his heart split in half.

"No!" The omega protested and Castiel sucked in breath. "No, I don't want to keep you, Cas, you're not a damn dog! I want you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I want... I want you to be my mate."

It was the worst possible timing that Castiel's knot decided right then to shrink down and for his dick to slip out of Dean. Castiel got off of Dean and sat next to the bed, bringing his knees up and to his chest, gazing at the ground. Dean let out a long sigh, thinking he might have overstepped. The omega lifted himself up into a sitting position and tried to hold back a grimace when the alpha's spent oozed out of him. He sat up, but didn't move, because his mind told him the alpha didn't really want him, or wasn't sure, while his inner omega screamed to get closer and to show the alpha he would be good for him.

"You... You want to mate me? Me?" Castiel finally asked, then lifted his head and his gaze up to the omega. There was so much disbelief and hope in those baby blues, it just tore into Dean, making his inner omega fucking roar at him.

"Yes, Cas. You. Only you. Always you... I know... I know you have been through a lot and your senses are... Altered, but... I knew the moment I saw you, the moment I caught a whiff of your scent that you were the one for me. Please, Cas... Please believe me." Dean said leaning in just a little bit, his eyes begging, beckoning the alpha to believe and to see what they were to each other.

Castiel stared at him for a while, silent and with such an open expression, Dean just wanted to hug him and never let him go.

"Alpha..." Dean tried, not sure what more he could say. Castiel kept his firm gaze on the omega, too shy and scared to act upon his own feelings and hating himself for it. His inner alpha growled at him to go to his omega, to comfort him and show him he is indeed wanted.

Dean chanced to lean just a bit closer, his hand crawling on the bed towards the alpha. Castiel looked down at the hand taking a moment to just breathe and then he raised his eyes back to the omega. As they traveled to Dean's eyes, wishing to bathe in them once more, they paused at the omega's plush lips, then went back to look at them once more, wanting nothing more then to taste them.

Dean's hand crawled closer and Cas let his fall from his knee right next to it, brushing one finger over it. The omega returned the gesture and then their fingers were intertwined, thumbs caressing and slightly squeezing. Their eyes met once more, but the alpha couldn't refrain from looking at those luscious lips once more. Meeting Dean's gaze, he saw the omega give a tiniest nod of permission and Castiel slowly leaned the rest of the way, carefully setting his chipped lips on the omega's.

The room boomed with the scent of chocolate, drawing Castiel in and reminded him of those cold winter nights all snuggled in next to a fireplace, drinking the hot cocoa. The feeling was so intense, it made him want to just curl in the omega's arms, breathe him in and get lost in that incredible sensation.

Castiel's lips danced and caressed the omega's, the amazing feeling of those plush marshmallows making him want to suck them in his mouth. Dean hummed, and my God, to feel the omega's enjoyment, to feel acceptance... It was so much more then Castiel ever imagined, no matter how good those fantasies were, nothing could even remotely measure up.

And still, the alpha couldn't help but want more. So for once, he did what he wanted and sucked Dean's lower lip in his mouth, gently capturing it with his teeth. The omega moaned, the sound sending tidal waves of thill to wash over Cas, making him aroused and lightheaded. His hand reached and cupped Dean's cheek before slipping to his neck, grounding the alpha, anchoring him but also giving him more leverage.

The second he felt the brush of Dean's tongue over his lips, he opened up and let his own tongue explore the omega's mouth. Dean scooter closer, a shiver going through his body and on instincts, the alpha embraced him, his hands caressing Dean's arms and back, trying to keep him warm.

Because, yeah... They were both still pretty much naked.

As soon as he felt Castiel's hands on him, Dean seemed to relax into the touch, another hum escaping him before he reached for the alpha, wanting to feel him under his fingers. He brushed his hand up Cas's arm and over his shoulder, then letting it slip on his chest while deepening the kiss. The very moment Cas felt the brush of Dean's tongue against his, he caught it in a tango, sensing a new wave crash over him, making him groan.

"Ooh... Oooomega..." He let it slip and it was like someone lit a fire. Dean lunged forward, kissing him with new found passion, but the alpha remained steady and strong, not falling back, and somehow that spurred Dean on.

"Omega..." Castiel moaned, feeling his inner alpha growl with want and Dean broke the kiss for only a moment.

"I got you... I got you, Alpha..."

"Dean." Cas called out, so much emotional need and physical desire in his voice and when Dean pushed him just a bit, the alpha went down willingly, lying down on the bed. As he did, Dean's hands travelled lower, over his chest and his belly, while the omega crawled closer.

Castiel watched him with hooded eyes that took upon that red spark again, the next wave of his rut creeping up. The omega just grinned at him, took his rock hard dick in his hand and inched closer, his vibrant green eyes locked onto Castiel's.

The alpha's breath quickened in anticipation as he watched the omega open his sweet lips and stick his tongue out just a little. He felt the hot breath against his cockhead and held his breath as Dean took him in, then threw his head back and moaned so deeply, the whole bed vibrated.

This wasn't the first time the alpha experienced a blowjob, being so lenient, he was... Misused in the training center, but it had never felt like this. This good and this... Castiel always feared (and not without reason) that he would get hurt during these... Sessions, but with Dean... He trusted him. Completely.

And because of that he could just let himself... Feel. And fucking hell, did it feel good. The omega worked him so good, using his tongue and lips to drive him insane, then launching down for more, taking him deeper and down his throat.

It wasn't until the alpha reached and started stroking Dean's hair, that the omega started moaning around his throbbing cock, sending Castiel spiraling into that blissful orgasmic state. His hips bucked and wanted to snap up and fuck into the willing omega's mouth, but Castiel held the reins and fought hard to still all movements, just focusing on the omega's talented mouth.

Seeing Cas attempts to control his inner alpha for Dean's sake, something swelled in his chest and he doubled his efforts, taking pleasure in hearing his Alpha grunt and growl.

"Ddddean... De... Omega!" He yelled as he tried to warn Dean of his imminent climax and tried to pull him off only to have the omega latch onto him even harder. With a choked cry he came, his knot swelling and Dean just drank it all up as if it were sweet mead, made from the best honey in the world.

Castiel's head fell back as Dean let go of his delicious cock with a loud pop and he reached for Dean blindly, feeling all strength drained from him.

"Dean..." Castiel called and Dean crawled up to him, setting his head on Cas's chest and snuggling next to him.

"I'm here, Alpha. I'm here. Rest now." Dean whispered and watched as sleep took Castiel over. He smiled up at him fondly, feeling so happy and deciding he could use a nap too. They could shower together later.

Before he allowed himself to completely drift off, he managed to peel away from his Alpha long enough to find his phone and shoot Gabriel a message telling him Cas went into a rut, but that he is taking care of him and that he needn't worry.

* * *

That Thursday evening Gabriel went to work worrying about his brother, constantly thinking how he could fix it all, how he could drag him out of this depression or whatever it was. He didn't want to meddle in this thing that was happening between Cas and Dean, because no matter his protective instincts, he was wise enough to know they have to work it out alone.

If he meddled, he might just make things worse.

And no way would he do that to his brother. Days leading up to that bite event were some of the happiest for the alpha, it was written all over his face. The attention the omega was giving him and their new residence, the atmosphere of the place, it was all really drawing him out of his shell. And then... That happened.

Gabriel wasn't mad at Dean, not even the slightest. The omega acted to protect his brother and it only caused him harm, having to go through the rejection, and it was... Kinda... Gabriel's fault. He should have thought better and talked to Dean and aquire that permit, but he was so consumed with his illness and the treatment, he was just happy his brother had someone to talk to.

And now that is ruined and Gabriel had no idea how to even start fixing it.

Needless to say, when he got Dean's message later that night, Gabriel was shocked first, then extremely thrilled that everything seemed to have worked out. It was little unclear how Cas even managed to fall into rut considering all the meds he had to take, but Gabriel just contributed it to the bite and the bond between him and Dean.

And Gabriel was happy for them, truly. But that didn't help as he stood in front of Dean's door in the dead of night, right after his shift, deciding whether to knock or just leave nourishments by the door. Not sure what is going on on the other side of that door, he opted for option number two, but sent a message to Dean telling him he brought food and juice and left it just outside.

Turning to leave, he couldn't help but look up at those **Keep Out** doors, and wonder what was behind them. What was so important that it had to be locked away? Or maybe it was just a maintenance room? But, no, it had to be something more. Someone. Because Gabriel remembered scenting someone.

Driven by that thought, he ventured closer to the door and bit his lower lip glancing at the knob. He shouldn't, he really shouldn't, but who was he kidding, of course he would. He reached for it and twisted, so curious to see what this mystery spot holds, but alas! The doors were locked.

Gabriel sighed and pulled away, shaking his head with a smile. Did he really think it would be left unlocked? The omega turned and headed for the stairs when suddenly, he heard it. The tiniest _!click!_ echoed in the dead silence of the night and Gabriel whipped around, wide-eyed and jaw-dropped.

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't...

Slowly Gabriel inched back towards the door, his heart thumping in his chest as he tried to breathe as quietly as possible. Listening to any sounds behind the doors, he learned in, catching that familiar old books scent with a hint of something else, something that made his mouth water and made him want to know more.

For the second time, he reached, set his hand on the knob and turned it, silently gasping when the doors popped open. A thill went down his spine and Gabriel pushed forward, entering the **Restricted Area**.

It wasn't so strange to find that the place had the same layout as his apartment downstairs, but it did seemed... Darker? Gloomier? Scarier?

The light in the hallway was dim and kept flickering as if someone was using Morse code to send an SOS. The closet doors were just to the left, right behind the front door, and they had a dent in them, high enough to be in Gabriel's line of sight. The paint on it was worn out and for a moment it almost looked like a fist tried to burst its way out of it. Gabriel dared not open it.

A few steps ahead was a room, in his apartment it was his bedroom, but here it appeared to be a study of sorts. There were manuscripts everywhere, old books of different shapes and sizes, and in the centre of the room - a heavy Victorian desk with an old typewriter on it. Gabriel dared not enter as it had this murky and melancholic feel to it, like a picture straight out of a horror movie. The only thing that it was missing were the spider webs.

The second door, one that his brother occupied downstairs, was only cracked open a bit, revealing a sizable bed, meticulously made with the pillows almost parallelly aligned and the blanket perfectly folded. It seemed like it has never been slept in.

Gabriel dared not venture in.

Truth was, Gabriel was terrified. His heart was racing, pounding so hard he could practically feel it in his ears. His hands were shaking and sweating and he was barely able to breathe. Fear roamed inside his mind asking him what the fuck he was doing, but he just... Couldn't stop. He had never felt so alive than he did in this moment, as the blood rushed through his system, pumping adrenaline, but also making him high. High on that scent that seemed to intensify as he went deeper into the apartment, like it was... Luring him in.

The living room was scarily resembling theirs, that is, until Gabriel remembered he hadn't decorated it. That it was just basically the same layout, the big size tv mounted on the wall to the right, the coffee table in the centre of the room, the couch up to the wall under a window that looked over the yard, old curtains drapped over it. The same window Gabriel would always look up to and had a feeling someone was watching him. Just like now.

Chills went down his spine and goosebumps rose on his skin as his eyes travelled to the darkness of the kitchen where a figure stood, tall and scary, the only thing clearly visible were the eyes that seemed to follow Gabriel every move.

As the omega's brain finally registered that he wasn't alone in this place, and then reminded him that he shouldn't be here, that there might have been a reason the front door had a **Keep Out** sign, something flickered in those eyes that were watching him, and Gabriel gasped, then held his breath.

Too freaked out to think, he let his body run on instincts and with his eyes still trained on the figure, he slowly backed out of the room. It wasn't until he was at the front door that he was able to turn around and flee, run to his apartment, to his bedroom and hide under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you find the Easter egg? Now, don't go reading the comments and cheating, alright? 😁


	8. Chapter 8

**Friday:**

Castiel woke up with a groan, turning his head directly into the sunlight and growling at the pesky rays. His inner alpha was restless and Cas figured immediately why - there was no warm body cuddling next to him. Where did his omeg... Dean go?

"Mornin' Sunshine." Dean's cheery voice sounded and Castiel's head snapped in its direction. There in the doorframe stood Dean, smiling and with a few bags in his hands, completely naked. "Look, your brother dropped us some gifts. We got... Snacks, granola bars and oh! Donuts! And... Orange juice and... What are these? Ice coffee? Ugh. I guess these are for you?"

"No, it's Gabriel's favorite." Castiel said automatically, his eyes focused on Dean's bare legs.

"Huh. Must have thought I would like it. Yeah, no thank you, I'd take my black coffee over this any day." Dean said and walked past the bed to set the bags close. Castiel's mouth parted, his breathing deepening as he watched the omega sway his hips, every muscle flexing with his movements. When Dean placed the bags on the nightstand, his perky round ass came into view and Cas grunted, his eyes going wide and sparking up with red.

And then Dean turned, full frontal and simply mouthwatering, making Castiel heave a heavy breath, fisting down on the sheet that was covering him.

"Hey. Alpha. My eyes are up here." Dean said with an amused tone, then huffed a smile. Castiel's eyes snapped up, a heavy blush crept up on his cheeks, his eyes going wide with a dose of fear and apology.

"I...I' m sorry, I..." Castiel tried, but his inner alpha only roared at him, the internal debate making him sweat. He was aroused, and the more seconds went by, the more his breathing picked up, waves if heat crashing over him.

"It's okay, Alpha, I was just joking... I... Actually like the way you look at me..." Dean said, a bit shyly, stepping closer to the bed before leaning into Castiel's space. Cas moved back, uncertain of what will happen because his inner beast was roaring at him, but he was trained not to let it rule him. Dean leaned more, his knees dipping into the bed and he crawled over to the alpha. "Makes me fell... Seen." Dean purred and Castiel sucked in a breath as he fell down on he bed, the omega looming over him.

"Don't ever be sorry for feeling attracted to me. Don't ever feel sorry for wanting me." Dean said biting his lower lip, then snaked his hand between them and pulled the sheet away. Just as he lowered himself on the panting alpha, Dean leaned and whispered to his ear "Because I will always want you."

His above average omega dick slotted right next to the big alpha's and Castiel gasped, both from Dean's words and his actions. He didn't even know he was hard, his mind too lost in the sight and smell of his omeg... Dean, but when he felt that sweet friction, his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he closed them, letting out a very gluteal moan.

And then, fuck, Dean leaned lower, chest to chest, and his lips brushed over Castiel's ear, hot breath ghosting for a split second before leaning to trace hot, wet kisses down the alpha's neck.

"God, you smell so good. So fucking delicious..." Dean groaned and latched back to suck and nibble on the alpha's skin, while all Cas could do is let out a string of 'mphs' and 'umphs' and pant as his mind swam somewhere on cloud nine.

"Does it feel good, Alpha? Do you like it?" Dean asked, he himself slightly out of breath.

"Y...Yes." Cas breathed out arching his back a bit, to make more contact with Dean. Dean huffed in amusement, the hit breath landing on the crook of Castiel neck, making him him.

"You are free to touch, you know. I am yours... Right Alpha?" Dean asked, something hidden in those words. To stir the conversation away from being too obvious or sounding clingy, Dean added "I like it when you touch."

Oh, and how Castiel wanted to touch! He wanted to so much more, he wanted to kiss and caress and lick and play with Dean's perky little nipples, he wanted to be bold and act like before, like his inner alpha and ravish Dean, make him a stuttering mess and not be one himself right now. But there was that underline fear that he might hurt Dean, that he might already have before, but that Dean was too nice to say anything about it.

When Castiel's hands didn't move, Dean pulled away and gazed into his alpha's eyes, searching. Not figuring what it was he was seeing, his scent turned, a wave of burnt marshmallows filling the room. "I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean to be pushy, you're... Maybe I should stop..." Dean said and started to pull away.

"No!" Castiel shouted, his hands coming up on Dean's back to hold him close. Dean, surprised by the alpha's sudden movement, failed to catch himself and fell down on Cas with a small grunt, both of them instantly moaning at the return of the glorious friction. Castiel's hands held tight for a second then started moving up and down, slowly and gently, making Dean shiver.

As they started to grind against each other again, the omega's lips found the alpha's neck once more, this time the opposite side. Castiel's breath quickened and his hands travelled lower down Dean's back as Dean inched closer to the mating mark. Like he was electrocuted, the second Dean reached the mark, Castiel sucked a hard breath, grabbed Dean's ass and the world turned.

Castiel's inner alpha roared, pressing Dean closer as he flipped them and then in one smooth motion, sunk into that sweet omega heat. Both of them moaned loudly, Dean wrapping his legs around the alpha to keep him there, and Castiel leaned his head on his shoulder, catching his breath.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't..." Castiel whispered, torn between his desires and his conflicting instincts.

"Ssstop... You gotta... Ssstop saying that... I'm not... I'm not sorry you did this, or anything else, I... I freakin' loved it... All of it..." Dean replied, a bit out of breath. " You didn't... You didn't hurt me, you're too damn hot and delicious that my body just... Reacts just right. You gotta... You gotta stop overthinking it. You gotta... You gotta let it happen."

Castiel shifted just a bit, unintentionally, his cock moving inside Dean making the omega moan again. He stilled and waited for Dean to open his eyes and look at him before he spoke.

"I fear I could hurt you. I can't... I can't just let it go, I can't... I don't know how to... To let... To let it consume me, there is always that voice that says that it isn't right, that..."

"Shhh, it's okay. I... I understand. How... How about this... How about I tell you if something doesn't feel good. If something you do hurts? I tell you and then you try and stop."

"Are... How can you be so sure I will be able to?"

"I just... I just know."

They kept their gaze on one another for a minute or so, both trying to work through what was being said, when Dean spoke up again, proving that he would in fact say something.

"Okay, this is uncomfortable."

"I... Do you need me to..." Castiel said, already pulling out when Dean's legs tightened around his hips, his hangs grabbing his ass and his hole clenching around the thick alpha cock.

"Hell no. You're gonna start moving, fuck me into this mattress, fill me up and lock your knot in me again to make sure not a drop slips out." Dean purred wanting to say so much more, to tell him he wanted Cas to breed him, make him nice and round, filled with his pups and to mate him and he wanted to tell him he loved him, and that he will always be there, but dared not. Not yet. This seemed to be enough to spur the alpha, the words clearly affecting him and he started to move, slowly and carefully, like he was testing the waters.

"Oh, yeah... That's... Hummfn..." Dean hummed, throwing his head back and exposing his long, entrancing neck to the alpha. Without thinking, Cas latched on, wanting, needing to taste him, to get his fill of that delicious chocolate flavor. Dean whined when he felt the alpha's lips press down on his skin, his kisses sweet and caring, just like his movements. They were slow, too slow for what Dean was used to, but much more loving and thus much better then anything Dean ever experienced. Because this was his Alpha. His mate.

But Cas gradually picked up the pace, sliding in faster and faster, but not forceful, just sort of making a more energized - brisk rhythm and driving Dean insane because it felt so good, too good, his chest ached and his eyes swelled with tears. Castiel kept kissing and kept moving, his hands gliding over Dean's arms and shoulders, then slowly wandering down his hips and caressing his thighs. The faster Castiel moved, the more vocal Dean became, whining and reaching out for the alpha, tangling his hands and legs around him to keep him close.

The built up was slow, but so powerful, Dean's orgasm crept up on him, and he let out a long moan as he came, completely untouched, white spots appearing in his vision. He clenched around Castiel's body and around his still hard dick, the alpha slowing his movements as he let Dean ride that high, his lips never parting the omega's neck. When and only when he felt Dean calm down, he resumed his pace and even picked up his speed a little more, his knot swelling and catching on Dean's rim.

The omega wailed, heat building in his belly once again and when the alpha exploded inside him, knot pushing pass the rim and locking in, and Castiel's teeth grazed the omega's skin, Dean came again, this time shooting just a little cum between them. Cas panted hard, head buried in the crook of Dean's neck while Dean trembled in his embrace.

"Did I..." Castiel started carefully, trying to ask if he hurt the omega, but Dean cut him off, speaking while also trying to catch his breath.

"That was... Holy shit, that was... Ughghg... Unbelievable. You..." Dean shuddered when Castiel's hot breath fell on his neck, goosebumps rising. "Fuck, you're so... Cas. You are amazing." The alpha was glad Dean couldn't see him now, he was embarrassed because he was blushing so hard, unaccustomed to such praise.

"Really? I'm... I'm not that good." Not to mention he was driven by his rut, and not really liking how it made him act, how it made him go against everything he was ever taught, all his training, but Dean seemed to like it, he seemed to really like it, but he could be faking for Castiel's benefit. All things considered, it was understandable why Cas wouldn't believe him, but there was one thing, one proof he could not deny.

"Dude, I came twice! In fact, last night, I don't know if you remember, but I also came twice. You fucking ate me up like a pro, then fucked my brains out. And then you go, and you do this... This nice and sweet and gentle..." _love making_ was on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Fuck, the skin on his neck was tingling, his inner omega whining at the absence of a bite mark. But he couldn't push Castiel into doing it, into biting him and claiming him, the alpha had to take him on his own.

Not that if Castiel asked, Dean would say no. But he wouldn't bring it up, no way.

"You are the most amazing man I have ever met. So kind and caring and so strong." Dean said, swallowing the other words that wanted to crawl up his throat.

"And... Yours?" Castiel asked lifting his shy gaze up on the omega. Dean's smile grew wide, eyes sparking up.

"Yeah, Alpha. Mine."

Castiel seemed to let a breath of relief and Dean chuckled, pulling him closer to his chest. He wanted to kiss the alpha, but the angle was awkward, so he just let the man slump on his chest. Feeling him this close would just have to be enough for now. Of course, Dean figured he would let him rest for a moment, then try and shift them into a more comfortable position, but he let the alpha be for a few moments too long, and Castiel ended up asleep on his chest again.

And Dean might have been uncomfortable, in stuck in an awkward position, each movement tugging at the alpha's swollen knot inside hi, but he wouldn't have it any other way. His Alpha was in his arms, his tight ass was filled with his cum and the Alpha felt safe enough to fall asleep. Really, Dean couldn't ask for more.

Could he?

* * *

When Castiel woke up an hour later, his knot already out of the omega, he was so apologetic and sincerely concerned about Dean, especially when he saw him hiss and walk awkwardly. He offered to help in any way he could, to carry the omega, to fetch him food or water, he even offered to bathe him. It all sounded very tempting, but it went against Dean's inner nature so he had to decline. Still, when the omega suggested a short shower, Castiel eagerly agreed, then did his best to clean Dean himself. And Dean let him. To ease the alpha's worry. Solely that, no other reason at all.

It wasn't as if he enjoyed _that_ much having those big, strong alpha hands roaming and caressing his entire body, spreading the shower crème all over. Some parts tickled and Dean giggled, making the big, strong alpha laugh, and some parts were... Well, let's just say Castiel's touches easily turned from ticklish to erotic and Dean could feel the arousal creeping up on him again.

The thing was - Dean had a few lovers in his time, and all took really good care of him, but with Castiel, everything was so much different. Bigger. More important. He never felt so drawn and turned on, and he had shared a few ruts with alphas. He knew it would be different if he ever met his true mate, but never in a million years did he think it would be like this.

He was constantly drawn to Castiel, even more so now that the alpha was in rut, his scent strong and powerful, intoxicating even. It made Dean's mind go into overdrive, his inner omega struggling to get out, his body so eager and ready to accommodate. He has never orgasmed four times in less then twenty-four hours and here he is again - getting aroused for the fifth time.

But no, he knew he couldn't do that here, he couldn't let this go to far. Knotting and showers do not mix well together. Castiel seemed to silently agree with him, and just as he finished cleaning Dean, he quickly washed himself while Dean was still in that daze and had to lead the omega out of the shower booth. Dean came to his senses and huffed a laugh as the alpha wiped him with a fluffy towel, dressed them in some sweat pants, then rewarded him with a slow tender kiss.

"You feel another wave coming?" Dean questioned after they broke apart to get dressed, and Cas shook his head indicating a No. It was strange, to Dean at least, alphas in rut would be in pain by now, their cock's throbbing and pleading to be inside a slick omega hole. But not Cas. No, he seemed content to just touch Dean as much as the omega allowed him, and Dean made a mental note to try and remain as close and as much in contact as possible.

"Well, I am starving, how about you?" Dean asked, figuring that maybe there would be time for them to eat those snacks Gabriel brought or maybe even make a few sandwiches. They ended up eating PB&Js while waiting for a pizza delivery. Dean sat in Castiel's lap the entire time, just kissing and touching and his inner omega was so soothed that after they ate the pizza in the living room, Dean actually dozed off while watching TV.

It was already getting dark outside when Dean startled awake, goosebumps rising up his skin and a feeling that something was off. He was in his bed, tucked in and covered, but the last thing he remembered was being on the couch, watching _'Dark Angel'_ with his... With Castiel. But the alpha was nowhere in sight, the bed empty and cold, but the room filled with the sweet fragrance of sandalwood and honey. He was close.

Still the feeling of something being wrong didn't leave Dean and he stumbled out of bed, letting his nose lead him to his alpha. With each step closer to the living room, the scent intensified tenfold, stirring his inner omega and making it whine in desire to reach his alpha. The sight that welcomed Dean in the living room was both devastating and mouthwatering.

Mouthwatering because there sat Cas, sweating and breathing hard, his hand clenched in fists, his nails nearly drawing blood. His predatory eyes snapped towards the omega, and Dean gasped at the flicker of red that fought to break through. His scent pulsed, calling out to the omega, his erection tenting his sweats so much that Dean though all of him could fit there.

Devastating because Cas was clearly fighting this wave, probably wanting to let Dean rest and hoping it would pass. He most likely didn't know it wasn't that easy, not even with a hand job, not when he had a taste of the omega and his inner alpha wanted more. For a moment Dean wondered if Cas had second thoughts about them, especially considering he hadn't put his claim on him, but dismissed the thought. The alpha was simply too shy and apologetic to come to Dean.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Dean asked, somehow still rooted to the ground.

"I... You needed rest..." Castiel tried, inhaling Dean's scent deep, then shaking his head, trying to dispel it.

"You are in rut, I need to take care of you." Dean countered as he took a step closer, careful not to arouse the alpha.

"No, no, I am your alpha. I... I need to take care of you..."

"And you will, but not while you're in rut. I am your omega, I take care of you too." Dean said, not even realizing the meaning behind his words, just wanting to sooth his alpha and ease his pain, hoping Castiel would let him.

"You... You are? Mmm... Mine?" Castiel hiccupped, hope clearing some of the red in his eyes, making the blue so vibrant. Dean sucked in a breath, coming closer to the couch.

"If... If you want me..." He said with such uncertainty and voice so broken, that Cas couldn't contain his alpha, and it growled.

"Mine." Castiel said, reaching out to Dean, and the omega ventured closer, extending his hand to the alpha. He gasped when Castiel suddenly pulled him, but stumbled forward willingly, his inner omega purring in contempt for being accepted.

"Yours." Dean said with a trembling voice as Castiel wrapped his arms around him, hugging him at the waist. The alpha leaned on his stomach before turning his nose to snuggle into it, making Dean smile and squirm. He could feel the alpha take a long sniff, inhaling his scent and sending shivers down Dean's spine. Because Dean knew where this was going, Castiel was mid rut after all, and the omega was slowly getting excited over it, his hole already slick and eager.

But the truth Dean had no idea where this was going.

Yeah, he expected to be stripped, Castiel pulling the sweat pants and letting them pool around Dean's ankles. What he didn't expect was to have the alpha nose in his pubic hair and inhale deep once more, making his omega dick twitch with joy. Those blue eyes took a moment and looked up at Dean with love and adoration, and Dean smiled down at him, then practically screamed as the alpha open his mouth and sunk down on his quivering cock.

Those plush lips pressed around his base, that hot tongue cradled his length and that throat sucked him like there's no tomorrow, the alpha moaning at every drop of precome to slip out. Dean's mouth flew open, and he slouched, instinctively trying to pull back, but Castiel's hands shot up, grabbed his ass and pulled him closer.

Damn, Dean nearly came with that action alone.

But then the alpha moaned more around him and Dean's hand shot out to tangle in his hair, the feeling of those hot mouth around his dick, sucking and licking and teasing was driving him mad.

"Aa... Alpha... Aaah, Oh jesus. Cas! Cas, I..." Dean spoke, his words only spurring the alpha on, his hands gripping the omega's ass tight, massaging them, then inched closer to his slick omega hole, touching and teasing. Dean let out a loud moan, shaking and getting a bit lost in this daze before he snapped out of it. "Alpha... Alpha, ppplease... I... I need you... I need to... Feel you... Ppplease..."

Instantly, Cas stopped, and pulled off of Dean, a long line of spit extending from his lips to Dean's throbbing dick before the alpha sucked it back in, licking his lips and humming like he was just eating something delicious. But his hand was still to Dean's ass, teasing and fingering him for a few moments before Castiel took that finger and licked it clean.

"Jesus, Cas. You're gonna drive me insane, you know that?" Dean breathed out, and Castiel just offered him a small shy smile and a half shrug, his entire posture saying ' _I can't help that you taste so good.'_

"You are the hottest alpha I have ever met. My Alpha." The omega said as he moved closer, his knees dipping into the couch around Castiel's hips, straddling him. He positioned himself above the alpha and then slowly sank down on his cock. "God, you feel so good, so... Perfect. It feels..."

"... Just right." Castiel finished his sentence his big blue eyes worshipping the omega.

"Hell, yeah." Dean huffed with a smile and bit his lower lip, then started rolling his hips into small figure eights. The alpha threw his head back, exposing his neck to the omega and Dean took the given opportunity to mouth at his mating mark. Castiel groaned and whined, his hips snapping up in small, aborted thrusts, making Dean's dick brush against his stomach.

Suddenly, Dean sat up straight, then bowed his back backwards, his hands landing on the alpha's knees for support as Dean sped up the roll of his hips. The sight of him was breathtaking and so unbelievably erotic and Castiel felt a waves of arousal crash down upon him. With this action, his cock moved inside the omega, hitting a special spot to make the omega moan. "Aaaalpha... You feel... So damn good, Alpha."

"OooOmega... Ahhh... Ddddean... My omega... You... You are gorgeous."

"Fuck me, Alpha... Please, fuck me... Fill me up, fill me up good, more then I can take, then... Lock it up. Knot me... Knot me, Alpha... Kno... Bbb bread me..." Dean spoke in his daze, spurring on his and alpha's rocking, but when he said that last part, something changed. The air boomed with sweet, mouthwatering honey fragrance and when Dean brought his head down to look at his alpha, he could see the desire reflecting in those red eyes of him. Slowly, like a real predator, the alpha's hands moved up Dean's thighs up to his ass, squeezed the soft, round flesh for a moment, then stilled his movements.

Dean's brows creased for a second, confused as to why the alpha would stop him and was currently lifting him up a bit, but all thoughts went out of the window when the alpha practically slammed him down. Dean shouted, mind going blank, heat engulfing his entire body. Castiel started fucking up into him as he simultaneously impaled Dean on his thick cock, hitting Dean's prostate each and every time, and only a minute later Dean was cumming, his dick like a goddamn fountain shooting upright between them. Few more hard thrusts helped Dean ride through his orgasm and just as he calmed another one crept up on him, his watery cum squirting, all because Castiel spilled a fucking tsunami inside of him, then sealed it tight and secure.

Dean slumped over the alpha, swaying between unconscious and awake, too dazed to do anything else but breathe. Castiel leaned in to nose on Dean's scent gland, breathing him in and calming down, then planted a kiss or two on the crook of his neck before pulling the omega even closer. Completely pliant, Dean allowed he alpha to put Dean's arms around his neck and he held on as Castiel lifted them up, both men groaning as the movement caused Dean to clamp down on his knot, milking more.

The big, strong alpha carried him to the bedroom and laid them down on the bed gently. Castiel laid on his back and Dean on top of him, then he pulled a blanket and draped it over them as his omega drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise, next chapter we see Gabe and Sam. Pinky swear.

**Saturday:**

"Omega..." a whisper reached Dean's ear, hot air tickling it and the desire in the voice making his hair stand up with excitement and his mind aching to awaken. There was a warm body pressed against his, so comfortable and cozy and two strong arms, holding him in a loving embrace as he laid on his side. It felt so good, so right.

"My Omega..." The voice spoke again, wet lips pressed against the back oh his shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. The lips trailed up his shoulder and to his neck, making Dean practically melt.

"Aaalpha..." Dean's voice trembled as those lips came close to his scent gland, the kisses a bit more passionate, a bit more needier and a lot more loving. A small whine escaped him as those same lips pinched his skin between them, slightly sucking and marking him. His breath hitched at the possibility, at the hidden desire that coursed through him. To be claimed, to be accepted. To belong.

Something he couldn't voice, he couldn't ask for, not out loud. Not right now. Castiel's brain, his mind was already too affected by his rut, and as much as he wanted to wear that mating bite on his neck and show the world he had found his alpha, he couldn't do that to Cas now.

But then the alpha growled, like he could scent Dean's thoughts and leaned back down to deliver more kisses, these ones a lot more arousing because he used his tongue to sooth the skin, then his teeth to graze over it making Dean shudder and gasp. Would he really bite him? Would he really put his claim over him?

"Omega..." The alpha purred as he nibbled on Dean's neck and finally pressed himself against Dean, making his erection known. As soon as he felt the alpha's throbbing cock slot between his asscheeks, his body immediately responded with a wave of slick that practically gushed out of him. It was almost embarrassing how his body reacted, but the slick enveloped the alpha's cock making the slide smoother and Cas groaned at the feeling.

Cas's hands roamed the omega's chest, huffing a small amused smile every time the thick fingers would brush over a nipple, drawing delicious sounds out of Dean. A hand slowly travelled over his abs making his breath hitch again, but then it took a detour and climbed up on his hip, resting there for a moment, big and warm.

Dean, not being able to turn around, decided to keep his eyes closed and just feel it all, and thus became so much more perceptive of every move Cas's body made. Like when that hand started slowly slipping, spreading it's warmth over Dean's asscheek. It snaked it's way deeper only to tease the puffy entrance for a moment then leave without breaching him.

The omega whined at the loss, but soon felt the head of that big cock that has been stuffing him for almost two days and buckled up, wanting it.

"Shhh, Omega." The alpha soothed. "Not yet... You are sore, and I don't want to hurt you. But I need you. I need you, so can you... Can you just let me..." The alpha trailed off as he guided the head of his member over Dean's hole, coating it with slick, then angling it lower and settling it between his thighs, the head hitting the back of the omega's smaller balls. Dean gasped at the contact and felt another wave of slick gush out, coating the alpha's cock even more.

"Oh fuck, Cas..." Dean let out and gripped Cas's hand that held Dean's chest, intertwining their fingers as the alpha slowly started rocking against him, making his cock slide and brush the back of his ball with each slide, and holy hell, that was so arousing and tickling at the same time. Castiel's lips returned to kiss Dean's neck, teeth grazing every once in a while making Dean go crazy.

Castiel's rocking intensified as he came close, but Dean was too wrapped up in his mind, balancing between trying to stop his inner omega from screaming of a bite out loud, and enjoying the small nibbles that the alpha was leaving on his neck. His smaller omega dick was throbbing hard and leaking, his balls constantly stimulated by the alpha's movements, but not enough to make him tip over that edge.

The closer Cas got, the more uncoordinated his movements got, and the more Dean whined to feel him inside, to feel his knot. And then the alpha let out a loud growl, so powerful it vibrated from his chest and through Dean's entire body, pushing Dean towards his own orgasm, but not fast enough. A moment later, the alpha was spilling all over his thighs and coating his balls with his spunk, the idea so thrilling for the omega. And then another thing happened.

Castiel's knot popped. Dean actually didn't think that was possible, not with an alpha's cock deep inside an omega, but there his alpha was, coming down from his high, his rut satiated and his breathing slowly calming down. But shit, Dean was still pretty hard and in desperate need to cum, it almost hurt.

"Omega... My Omega..." The alpha purred and damn he should be drained and content, hopefully pleased by how his omega gave him what he needed and wanted, but there was a certain level of restlessness in his voice. Dean wondered for only a moment as to why that it, then his mind went blank when the alpha gently nudged him by the him, making him turn on his back and then proceeded to swallow Dean's entire length in one go.

The feeling of the alpha's lips around his quivering dick and the fact that this was the second time an alpha was went down on him quickly sent Dean overboard. Still no matter how hard he tried to warn Cas and pull him of, the alpha wouldn't be moved, and ended up gulping everything the omega had to give, drinking it down like it was the sweetest Nectar.

The alpha crawled back up next to Dean humming and looking very pleased, and Dean somehow realized, while still a bit affected by his recent orgasm that the reason the alpha sounded restless and unhappy even after his knot popped is because Dean hadn't come.

Not once since his rut started had the alpha reached his peak without making Dean do the same. So attentive and caring, Dean really couldn't imagine he would ever have a chance to find an alpha like Cas.

"You smell so good..." The alpha murmured against his shoulder, sounding shy like before and so adorable, plus he was trying to nuzzle under his shoulder and it made Dean's heart fill with giddiness.

"Oh, really? I've been told I smell like chocolate. You like chocolate, Alpha?" Dean couldn't help the slight teasing tone in his voice. He did not expect this answer.

"No, not like... Not just like chocolate... You smell like hot cocoa and marshmallows, hot and soothing and sweet and so welcomed after a whole day out in the snow..." Well, damn that was poetic.

"You... And you like it?" Dean asked.

"It reminds me of the winter time and the warmth of the fire place and... Our mother used to make us hot cocoa to warm us up and she would let us put marshmallows in, two if it was Christmas time. Your scent reminds me of that. It reminds me of... Home."

Dean's heart swelled at those words, but before he could say a single word, Cas decided to add one more thing that simply threw Dean in a state of utter happiness and joy.

"You... You are my home."

Dean surged forward and captured Castiel's lips with his, pouring all those things he wanted to say and the things he couldn't into the most passionate and loving and breathtaking kiss he ever delivered. And damn, when the alpha started kissing back, his movements growing more bolder and dominating and oh how Dean loved it.

They spent a good hour just kissing and caressing and it felt better then... Well almost better then anything Dean ever experienced, not counting the sex, and it was only when both their stomach's growled that they broke apart, smiles tugging at their swollen lips.

"Can I... Can I make breakfast?" Castiel said and Dean was just about to tell him he doesn't have to do that, that Dean can cook their meal for them, but then he met those bright blue eyes and they told him, they pleaded him to allow the alpha to do this. So he nodded and they got out of the bed, stopping by the bathroom to wash off before heading to the kitchen.

Castiel was no master chief, his movements didn't have any culinary grace to them, and it was especially funny to watch him cook while basking in the warmth and the fluffiness of a bathrobe Dean gave him (or maybe it was Dean's scent he was enjoying?), but he still managed to make the perfect Egg-in-a-Hole. He placed a slice in front of Dean and watched with anticipation for Dean to cut into it, and see if he made it just right, if the yolk wasn't overcooked. A wide grin spread across his face as the yolk oozed out and he lifted his head and said to Dean "You slayed my toast."

Dean started laughing, while the alpha blushed, and tried to apologize and explain that it was a line from one of his favourite books. Fondness danced in the omega's eyes as he watched the alpha stutter, then put his hand up to stop his misery.

"It's ok, Cas. I actually know what you're referring to, I read that book. And it was a good one." Dean said, still trying to contain his laughter. Cas kept his blush and bowed his head, a small smile tugged at his lips, thrilled he managed to make his ome... Dean smile.

"I like Chester's books. Especially _'The Angel in the Iron Mask'_... " Cas trailed off, suddenly remembering that even though the story had a happy ending, it still had a incarcerated alpha and a highly abused omega as central characters, and Cas wasn't sure what Dean would think of the fact that he liked that sort of a thing. Maybe if he tried to explain that he identified with the omega, just a bit, but he didn't want to sound pitiful.

"Would you like to meet him? Chester." Dean said with a smile after he put a slice of his toast in his mouth and leaned in as if it was a big secret that Dean knew the author. Which actually was.

"You... You know the author?" Cas asked pleasantly surprised and excited and Dean nodded, his smile toning down, his face getting a slightly serious tone.

"Yeah, I know him. He is... He is my brother. Sam. Sam Winchester." Dean said and watched as the cogs in Cas's head tuned to piece together the name of Dean's brother to the pseudo he used - S. W. Chester. Still, the alpha's smile faltered when he met Dean's serious gaze. "I gotta tell you something about him. Sam is... He is an alpha. An... An untrained alpha." Dean said and watched for Castiel's reaction carefully. The alpha seemed to take a moment to process the information and then surprised Dean by smiling and saying "Good for him."

And if the expression on his face was anything to go by, he meant it, like really, genuinely meant it. Spoke from experience, knew what was done to alphas in those training centers, and was sincerely glad Dean's brother didn't have to go through it.

"Maybe after your rut passes, we could go and see him? He is just on the other side of the hallway." Dean offered.

"That would be nice."

"How is your rut, by the way? You feeling another wave coming?" Dean questioned. He remembered those biology lessons that spoke of big bad alphas and their blind need to take and to force themselves on the poor little omegas and _knot-knot-knot_ , but even then Dean knew it was exaggerated. Not all alphas were knotheads, actually, most of them weren't. They cared about the omega and treated them with care and respect, even, or better said especially during their rut. Cas was a perfect example of that. Still, the waves should be more frequent then they were, but somehow, they weren't.

"Not yet. I feel alright now. Thank you." Cas said and turned to finish his own breakfast.

"Yeah? That's good. Maybe... Maybe we could go out for some fresh air?" Dean offered and could see the alpha flinch, turning his eyes down and away. It took Dean only a second to understand, to piece together why Cas would react like this. Out meant outside, as in the yard, and the last time Cas was there, Dean was there too and he bit him. He forced a claim on him.

The idea that the alpha still feared him, or in any way thought that Dean would act upon the claim made the omega sick to his stomach.

"I... I am not sure that would be wise. If we were to meet someone while I am like this... I might not react well." Now as much as Dean would like to see protective Cas tear Ketch a new one and scare him for life, he was glad that was the reason why the alpha didn't want to go out, and not Dean and a bad memory. Dean was still too much of a chicken to go up and ask the alpha about their mating, and he didn't know if he would ever man up and face the issue.

"Well, that is... Flattering." Dean said and the alpha slouched, tips of his ears going red to match the color of his face. "But we don't have to go down to get to the outside... We could go up." The alpha snapped his confused eyes at him and Dean clarified "We do have a roof terrace here too..." So they decided to head out there after breakfast. They finished with the dishes and went to Dean's room to put some clothes on. But naturally seeing Dean remove his bathrobe aroused the alpha, and silly little alpha tried to hide it.

So Dean waltzed over, naked, swaying his hips seductively, and reached for the alpha who seemed glued to the spot. His hand tugged at the belt and let the bathrobe fall open, revealing a very big and red, deliciously looking and fully erect alpha cock. "Oh. Alpha..." Dean scolded just a bit. "You shouldn't hide these things from me, Alpha. Let me take care of you..." Dean said and waited for a confirmation, because he wouldn't do anything without the alpha's consent. Never again. Cas raised his shy eyes and studied Dean for a moment, before finally giving a small nod.

The alpha gasped when the omega fell on his knees, then choked on the same breath as those plushy lips pressed against the head of his cock, then, without breaking contact, opened up and let the alpha's erection slide inside. Castiel blacked out for a moment there, but when he came to his hand had a firm grip of Dean's hair and he was pushing him down on his member rough and fast.

Startled, he loosened his grip only to realize he wasn't the one doing it, it was all Dean. He was swallowing him up and moaning, his ass instinctively arching in a need of a knot. God, Dean looked so good like this, his lips wrapped around the alpha's cock, his eyes sparking up as he tried to maintain eye contact with the alpha. Before he knew, Cas was erupting hard in the omega's willing mouth, and managed to pull him off just in time as his knot popped.

And then everything went dark.

* * *

The first thing Cas noticed was that he was in bed. The second thing he noticed was that his omeg... Dean wasn't by his side. Two seconds later he was in full panic mode, shaking as his inner alpha was clawing it's way to the surface and roaring at Castiel to go find _his_ omega. Against his will, he stumbled out of bed, sweaty and naked and sniffed the air, searching. Once he locked on to the scent, he charged out of the bedroom, into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

"Hey Alpha. Man, you really crashed after that last wave, and I figured you need a proper meal. You really had me worried there." Dean spoke as he worked in the kitchen, his back turned to Cas, not having noticed the red going in his eyes, the heavy breaths and the predatory expression on his face. Still, the words reached Castiel and empowered him enough to reel in his inner alpha, settling him down with a few arguments.

Dean was there, he hadn't left. Dean called him by his subgender, acknowledging him and showing him respect, but more importantly, a need to connect to him. And Dean was making him food, cooking for him and taking care of him. Not because he had to. Because he wanted to.

"Oh, and Gabriel says hi. He was kind enough to bring some groceries so that I can make these big juicy burgers for dinner." Dinner? How long had he been under? A glance outside confirmed that it was still day outside, but the clock on the wall suggested it won't be day for long.

"I am sorry." Cas said slumping his shoulders.

"What for?" Dean asked and turned, his face splitting in a grin. "There is no dress code at this dinner table." He joked and Cas blushed, suddenly feeling exposed. He took a blanket off the living room couch and wrapped it around himself.

"No, I meant for not... Going outside. You wanted some fresh air and I..." Cas tried, almost feeling like he was holding Dean captive.

"Hey, hey... It's okay, Alpha. We can still go, after dinner?" Dean soothed as he came close and Castiel just couldn't resist. He stepped closer and into the omega's arms, setting his head in the crook of his neck and just... Breathed him in. He wanted to pull away and apologize for doing that, because he shouldn't, because Dean wasn't _his_ omega, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Until Dean's careful voice reached him.

"I would love nothing more then to stand like this whole day, and hold you and have you close and be anything you need me to be. But I... I really need to get to those burgers, or they'll burn and I can't screw them up." There was so much emotion in those words and Cas could feel how hard it was for Dean to peel himself off the alpha and turn to finish the meal he was making for him.

Made Cas wonder...

They ate in silence, Dean not looking up at the alpha, like he wasn't sure what he would find in his eyes after the words he spoke. _"... be anything you need me to be..."_ What if... What if Castiel wanted him to be his mate? Would he... Want that too?

After the meal was finished and all the dishes washed as Cas insisted he helped with those, the alpha went back to Dean's room to get dressed, so that they could have dessert up on the roof, as Dean promised.

Strangely enough, the access to the roof was through a hidden ladder door in Dean's closet, and as they claimed up, Dean explained that every apartment has roof access, the lower ones through the bedroom window and a sort of misplaced bricks and vines, which can also be used to gain access to the ground too.

The view up there was breathtaking. On one side there was a full view of the city with all it's lights and life and on the other, a calming view of the river and the night blue sky. It was very close to sunset and the air was a bit chilly this high up, so Cas was glad he brought the blanket.

They settled on a bench and Cas wrapped the blanket around them both, making sure Dean was all snuggled in. The action made the omega smile fondly at him and Cas knew he would have to ask. Because he was definitely not that good at reading people, he would just have to ask.

Half of the pie finished, and both of them stuffed, the two of them settled to watch the stars as they slowly started to light up in the evening sky. The omega was pressed against him as the alpha had his arm around Dean, breathing in his amazing scent. He could feel another wave slowly creeping up on him, so he knew he didn't have enough time.

"Did you mean what you said about... About being whatever I needed you to be?" The omega was leaning on his chest and he could certainly hear his rapid heartbeat and his shaking breath. Dean pulled away slightly to meet the alpha's eyes, his own filled with adoration.

"I did. Whatever you need me to be... If you..." _need me to be there, I'll be there. If you need a fuck toy, I'll be there. If you need a cook and a housemaid, I'll be there. If you need me gone... I'll be gone._ Was what the omega would have said if the alpha hadn't interrupted him.

"Would you be my mate?"

The moment stretched for so long, Cas was sure that the stunned expression one Dean's face was an indication he completely misinterpreted everything, but then... Like it took the omega a second to understand and Cas could see the exact moment it clicked, the omega drawing a deep breath, his eyes filling with tears and hope and joy, his scent booming in the air.

"Yes! God, yes!"

Finally, their lips met and both conveyed so much emotion to the other. Soon the kiss morphed from a loving chaste one, to something a lot more needier and Cas could feel the next wave hitting him like a hurricane. But he couldn't let anything happen here, it was too cold and too uncomfortable.

So he scooped up his surprised but amused omega in his arms and carried him back to his apartment, to his bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. Standing above him, the alpha shook with desire, but he wouldn't let his rut consume him. He wouldn't knot Dean if the omega is still sore and risk hurting him further. Slowly, he crawled between Dean's legs, tracing tickling kisses from his calf and up his thigh, his hand moving under it, kneading the muscle. Just as he reached the place where Dean's scent was the strongest beside his neck, with a heavy sigh and incredible amount of self-control, he lifted himself up to meet the omega's eyes.

He didn't even get a chance to ask before Dean's eyes turned pleading and hopeful. "Please, Alpha, please don't stop... I need you Alpha, I... I promise you won't hurt me, I promise I am okay now... Please?" Castiel's look turned fond and he smiled a bit to _his_ omega while those colossal hands of his massaged and caressed Dean's legs and hips.

"Anything you need. Omega." Cas replied trying hard not to blush or look shy because it took a lot for him to say that. He returned his kissing to the exact place he left, just at the tip of Dean's thigh, then, painfully slow, he moved closer and closer to the omega's quivering dick. Dean was already panting hard, letting out all sorts of delicious sounds and way too far gone to be able to hold his orgasm back long.

He did manage to balance on that ledge when the alpha swallowed him to the base, he lasted when the alpha bobbed his head, gliding his tongue on his way down to add friction, and licked and teased the head on his way up. But he completely lost it, when, unnoticed, Castiel's hand sneaked its way to Dean's ass, to his little pucker and his finger breached it, immediately curling to reach that sweet spot. Dean writhed and shook as his orgasm tore out of him and wailed as Castiel kept stimulating his prostate, two, then three fingers deep.

"Cas... Cas, please... Alpha..." Dean whined, his hands reaching and trying to pull the alpha up and on top of him. Cas went willingly, entranced by the scent and the feel of his omega, the sounds he was making, the needy touches and those captivating green eyes.

The alpha slipped inside of him easily, the two of them fitting perfectly like that were built for one another. Small rolls of hips had the omega moaning under him, throwing his head back and exposing his neck, then promptly squealing as the alpha latched on to suck at his soft skin. Cas's rhythm went from extremely slow, to slow, but so loving and tender, Dean knew this was the way his alpha made love. And yes, maybe Dean was used to something a bit more rough and tough, but the truth was - this was so much better.

His alpha always made sure Dean was enjoying this, and is so caring and attentive and makes him cum twice almost every time, so he couldn't really complain. He could just lay there and be appreciated and looked upon as if he was the only thing that exists in the whole white world.

Castiel's breaths came shorter with every slow thrust, and Dean's mind was lost somewhere, too focused on the alpha's cock dragging over his prostate and dragging out that amazing feeling and Dean was ready, so ready to burst and to combust once again.

"Dean..." The alpha panted, sounding breathless. "Omega... I need... Can I..."

"Yes, yes, Alpha! Yes! Knot me... Take me. I am yours, all yours..." Dean babbled. "Mark me! Mark me, make me yours for the whole fucking world to see. Take me Alpha!"

The chain reaction that followed would be enough to give anyone a heart attack and proclaim them the victims of mind-blowing sex.

Castiel howled and bared his teeth, then sunk them down on that perfect spot he had been circling. The wave of pure ecstasy washed over Dean and he came so hard, gasping for air, blinded by the orgasm that erupted out of him. He clenched around Cas's cock just as the alpha thrusted into him, making his knot pop and him cumming inside his omega, perfectly satisfying his inner alpha with the good old _knot-breed-mate_.

Releasing the omega's neck, he licked the wound and made sure Dean was okay, that the bite didn't hurt much and that he didn't cause him pain in any other way. Dean smiled up at him, dazed and satiated and happy and beckoned him into a kiss.

It was short, but sweet, their position making it difficult and straining for their lips to stay together for long. Cas rolled them, gently and pressed a kiss on the omega's forehead, pulled a blanket over them and caressed them until they both feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, any thoughts, comments on this? What did you think?
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in the story S. W. Chester wrote "The Angel in the Iron Mask" , all you gotta do is go to my profile and hit Subscribe and stay tuned. ( And to think I had a C in Marketing) And yes, it was inspired by the Leonardo Dicaprio's Man in the Iron Mask.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean woke up slowly, still in a daze. The first thing he noticed were hands wrapped around him tightly and a warm body spooning him and hell, it was so freaking nice to wake up like this. With someone.

He shifted and his shoulder stung for a moment and he gasped because he remembered, he had a mating bite on him now. Oh, fuck yeah, he had a mate. There was someone who cared for him and wanted him and he never thought he would find someone like that. And an alpha too. Such an amazing shy alpha who would take charge when he needed to or when Dean needed him to and it was freaking awesome.

Castiel hummed, snuggling in his shoulder and Dean smiled, his chest booming with affection. He nudged the alpha and huffed a laugh at his scoff.

"Morning, Alpha." Dean spoke softly and amusingly while the alpha just sort of groaned, sounding so adorable. "Aren't you going to wish me a good morning too?"

"Mngmg..." the alpha grumbled and snuggled even more. It was like his mind refused to awake, feeling too shy or embarrassed and Dean was pretty sure if he turned around, he would find his alpha blushing. _His_ alpha. Now wasn't that something? Dean couldn't resist and let the alpha rest a while longer, so her wiggled his way around, Castiel's hand slipping to his bare waist and slowly moving away. Something was different though.

Castiel was usually so adorably shy, and when his rut hit, he kind of opened up, his inner alpha overpowering him, but now he seemed to be back to that previous state, and oh! Could it be? Dean cupped his cheek, running his thumb over it and made the alpha lift his gaze. "Hi there." Dean said and oh, my, God! that adorable blush flooded the alpha's face in a second.

"Hello, Dean." The alpha somehow managed, his voice so deep and strong and it shouldn't fit his current pinkish cheeks and his bashful acting, but somehow it made him even more attractive and interesting. Dean's smile grew wider and he leaned in and brushed his lips against the alpha's. Castiel's eyes immediately fell closed as if he was relishing the moment and when Dean backed away, a small breath escaped him, something between a sigh and a whine. The sound made Dean chuckle.

"Wouldn't want to kill you with my morning breath." He commented, gazing into those vibrant blues.

"I don't mind." Castiel whispered and Dean threw his head back laughing, because, yeah, the alpha certainly didn't mind it before, but what's more, it felt like he was asking for more right now. So Dean leaned back in and kissed him again, letting his lips caress the alpha's, but nothing more then that. Well, not with his lips, anyway. The hand that was on the alpha's cheek slid down and brushed down over his neck to his shoulder, gentle and sweet. The motion propped Cas to each out to, and he set his hand back on the omega's waist, not moving it anywhere else from there. And it was just perfect.

"How are you feeling, Alpha?" Dean asked after they broke the kiss, curious to see how far along his rut was.

"I am... Good. Great... Happy." Castiel said, and Dean smiled, surprised. He did not expect that kind of an answer.

"I am happy too. Over the moon, actually. But I meant how's your rut?" Dean asked and watched Cas consider the answer. The alpha looked back up at him and smiled after a moment.

"My rut... My rut is... Satisfied. I... I took a mate. I... I got you, and my alpha just... Everything calmed after that. Like... Like everything fell into place, everything is right now." The air around them exploded with sweet smell of chocolate at those words and Dean just snuggled closer into Castiel's arms.

"I am so glad I found you. I am so glad you accepted me." Dean whispered, not sure if he really wanted the alpha to hear.

"I am so happy you would even want me, so..."

"We are both just a couple of saps, aren't we?"

"Been called worse." Castiel said and Dean laughed. His alpha was funny when he wanted to be, it made Dean love him just a little bit more.

They got up soon after that and made out in the shower some more, nothing but light touches and some caressing. They were both too drained and a bit sore from Castiel's rut and this felt... Not enough, it felt right. It felt good to show affection and to be able to touch and just learn about one another. Dean suggested a power breakfast, Castiel opted for waffles and Dean agreed as long as he could have honey over his. Castiel chose chocolate syrup, and to add to their tooth rotting fluffiness, they ended up feeding each other, playing and teasing.

After they were done, and all the dished cleaned because Castiel insisted on helping, Dean suggested they take the rest of the waffles and go to see his brother. Castiel agreed, but still sounded a bit uncertain, as if he was really looking forward to meet S. W. Chester, but was insecure to meet Dean's brother. Not because he is an alpha, or untrained, but because the was Dean's family.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. Sam can be a bit odd about certain old customs, but otherwise he is just one big teddy bear. And I... I may have talked to him about you... You know, before... So he already kind of likes you." Dean said, now blushing himself adorably and Castiel smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Just... If he offers you his hand, his wrist up, you are supposed to sniff it and then offer your wrist back. That is how people used to scent others and their intentions or whatever back in the day. I am sure he won't do anything else weird."

"I could handle wrist scenting. I meant, it is much less then when we first met." Castiel said completely serious, and Dean turned red as a tomato, but then Castiel looked up at him and they both started laughing.

"Hey, you liked it and you know it." Dean teased and Castiel just shrugged, the smile still lingering on his face. "Okay, so I might have been a little drawn to you from the get-go..."

"Only a little?"

"Shuddup. You loved my scent too."

"I did. Still do." Castiel said and approached, slowly wrapping the pouting omega in his arms. He nuzzled in his neck and took a deep breath, then pressed a tender kiss on Dean's skin, causing goosebumps to rise. "I loved everything about you. I still do."

"You are gonna turn me into a puddle here." Dean complained with a fake annoyance.

"You like it and you know it."

Dean had never laughed so hard and so often as he did this morning.

"Well don't you reek of happiness." was the first thing Sam said, an amused smile dancing on his face when he opened the door. "And you must be Castiel." He said as he turned to the alpha and like predicted offered him his wrist. Castiel on his behalf just sort of froze for a moment and then moved in such a way that Dean didn't know if he was trying to hide behind him, or trying to hide him. But it was really Dean's fault forgetting to mention that Sam was a really big guy. Still before Dean had a chance to react and explain, Castiel straightened and cleared his throat before coming closer and sniffing the offered wrist. He made a sort of a pleased hum, which Dean found really funny, then offered his own hand. Sam took a whiff and smiled, amused by a slight sweet undertone Castiel's scent held.

"Come on in." Sam offered and just walked away, leaving the front door open for them to enter. The entire apartment smelled of leather and parchment and ink and Castiel actually like it, reminded him of the old library he used to visit back home. He always loved to read, and to get a chance to meet one of his favourite authors was a dream come true. Still, no matter how much he loved Chester's books he had never expected the author to be an alpha, though he shouldn't put Sam in a stereotype.

But he kind of always thought it would be an omega, longing for a connection, romanticizing about getting swept of their feet by Prince Charming. Life doesn't work that way, now does it? And if anyone knows what it is like to be an alpha in this world, it would be Cas.

"We brought breakfast." Dean piped as they entered the living room area, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts. It was only then that he noticed Dean brought just the waffles, no syrup or any other addition. Sam rolled his eyes at the offered food, but took it anyway, and went to the kitchen, fussing over it. When he came back, he had powder sugar and cinnamon over it and a few slices of apples on the side. He set it on the table and looked up at them.

"You guys want coffee, or tea?" Of course, Dean took the offer and asked for coffee and Castiel wanted to ask for some tea, but he didn't want to trouble Sam. "Charlie just brought over a few of those new, interesting combinations... I got Chamomile, Lavender and Holy Basil, that's one, then there's Coriander and Anise and... Oh, haven't tried this one yet... Licorice, Cinnamon, and Cocoa. Sounds like a good combination, what do you think, Cas?" Sam asked, like he was reading the alpha's mind, and completely hitting the right one. He was so friendly about it, already using Dean's nickname for the alpha, made Cas feel good... Accepted. Besides, he completely guessed what flavor would the alpha choose, probably because he knew cocoa was part of Dean's scent.

Castiel agreed to try the tea with him and they chatted a bit while they took their drinks and while Sam ate his breakfast, and after that the discussion evolved in the direction of Sam's books. Like he said, he had read a lot of comments and loads of reviews on it, but never really got a chance to discuss it with someone to this length. Dean... Was dying of boredom. An hour into their talk, he turned on the TV and watched some cartoons, snuggling close to Castiel and putting his hands around him in a possessive way.

Like he was telling his brother: " _This is my boyfriend, I am only loaning him to you, do not forget that."_

"My brother likes your books too." Castiel said at one point. "His favourite is the one with the lumberjack Alpha and a beekeeper Omega."

"Ah, the " _It's only natural"._ Had fun writing that one." Sam replied.

"Yeah, that one. He loved how the alpha just took charge of everything and told everyone that that was his omega, and if they don't like it..." Cas said and Dean interrupted, quoting a line from the book.

"... _They could go suck on a door knob._.. I came up with that line." Castiel's lips widened into a grin, turning to look at his omega with eyes filled with wonder. Dean blushed a bit, because his alpha hasn't been that fascinated by his brother - the author as much as he has been thrilled to learn Dean came up with a line or two.

"Dean _was_ the inspiration behind some characters." Sam commented smiling at them, and Cas glanced up at him and nodded, slowly coming to see the similarities. Of course he didn't know Dean that well, bit from what he had learned about him from their days spent in the garden was that Dean is such a strong, protective omega, but one that likes to be pampered too. Or at least held.

"Okay, enough about me and these stories." Dean grumbled adorably. "We should head out. Maybe go see Gabe and then lunch at my place? I could make some chicken breasts and oven potatoes."

"You trying to win Cas over? Fastest way to a man's heart through his stomach bid? I thought you were better then that, Dean." Sam teased and Dean actually stuck his tongue out to him, making Castiel laugh.

"I just like to cook, you know that. And besides... I already won him over." Dean preened as he lowered the collar of his shirt and exposed his neck and his mark to Sam. The big alpha gasped and smiled widely, then congratulated them in the mating, looking genuinely happy for them.

"Ok, we should get going. Gabriel should be up and about after his shift at the Roadhouse and we have just enough time to go see him." Dean said and got up and headed for the door, dragging Cas along when Sam's words made him pause.

"Can... Can I come to?" His voice suddenly sounded so small and do vulnerable, but they both knew that if Sam really wanted to come meet Gabriel, Dean wouldn't say no. It was clear by now that he trusted both of the Novak brothers. So why that tone, Dean wondered.

"Sure." He confirmed with slight frown and watched as an excited smile crept up on his brother's face along with a strange look in his eyes... Oh! Could it be?

They walked down and knocked on the door, even if it was technically (still) Cas's home, they were being polite. Gabriel sailing the door open and smiled widely at the couple.

"Hello, Gabriel." Castiel greeted.

"Hey, Gabe. How you've been?" Dean asked and didn't wait for a response before he turned towards his brother, drawing Gabriel's attention to the big alpha. "This is my brother, Sam."

One moment went after another as the two just stared at each other, eyes wide, mouth ajar, completely dazed. Slowly, like he was afraid to scare the omega, Sam moved his hand towards him, wrist up. Dean was just about to explain when Gabriel moved closer and took a long sniff, closing his eyes and relishing the scent. Both Cas and Dean just stood aside and watched the whole thing develop. Gabriel offered Sam his wrist and shuddered when he felt the alpha's warm breath over his skin. Sam took a deep, long breath and sighed in contempt, then looked down on the omega while he still held his wrist close.

And then the alpha fucking fell on his knees, right in front of Gabriel and bared his neck to him.

"Oh, for the love of..." Dean shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Castiel looked at him, confused and hopeful for an explanation while Gabriel just gawked between the two of them and a big alpha that seemed to be submitting to him. His heart was pounding and he was struggling to breathe because, hell, there was a big alpha right there, his scent so intoxicating it made Gabriel's head spin.

"It's... It's this ancient thing where a person offers himself to the leader of the pack. Which is usually an _alpha!_ " Dean shouted in Sam's direction, like he was pissed he completely went over Castiel and straight to his brother, but the alpha ignored him completely, staring up at Gabriel's hazel eyes. "It is a stupid old custom anyway. It's not like Gabriel is going to decline and then fight you to death, Sam!"

"Can you just... Scent mark him so that we could get this over with?" Dean asked as if he expected Gabriel to know that was what he should have done and even how to do it. When the omega raised his confused eyes at him, Dean just sighed and pointed to his wrist. "Just rub your hand over his neck."

So Gabriel did. It felt oddly thrilling and scary as fuck because he knew those eyes, those were the same hungry eyes that watched him from the shadows of that kitchen, his scent was the same as the one in the apartment above and Gabriel found it hard to breathe.

Because right there was an alpha, a fucking huge, scary ass alpha that... That submitted to him.

And sure, he listened to Dean's explanation about Sam and about him a secret in a way considering he wasn't trained, but he just couldn't tear his eyes away from him as they sat in his living room and had a drink. He couldn't help how his eyes wandered all over the strong, muscular alpha as he took in every little line of his face and his body, every movement and every expression. He would gulp every time those piercing eyes would sneak a glance his way, completely unfazed by the omega staring at him so openly. Or maybe just playing like it didn't bother him? Maybe he liked it?

Pretty soon, Sam retreated back to his apartment and Dean and Cas left to go make lunch, and he declined to join them, not wanting to feel like he third wheel and clearly needing time to process the whole meeting and those broad alpha shoulders and those ocean green eyes and his inviting lips and holly hell, he was screwed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to [From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind), for telling me that this story is her currently second favourite (and I totally agree with her her decision to put _With Interest_ by Everandanon in the first place, I love that WIP).  
> I also dedicate this chapter to Nickispnfan for being so patient and waiting for her dose of Sabriel. I do hope this one makes up for all the wait.
> 
> Also, I got to point out, this one has been my favourite to write so far, so leave some comments after you're done, I would love to see if you liked it as much as I did.  
>  **Happy New Year**

Scratch that. Gabriel wasn't screwed. He was royally screwed.

All day Sunday he couldn't stop thinking about Dean's brother, picturing his mossy kind eyes and how they contrasted against the alpha's broad shoulders and the raw strength they bore. His mind would wander off and he would picture himself with the alpha, not just in bed (though he did that a lot too), but like together together...

Ugh, his mind is turning into a mush.

And then the night came and it was worse. Gabriel already had to jerk off in the shower once, the images of the alpha's strong hands instead of his own small ones quickly bringing him to the desired heights, but by the time he dragged himself to bed, he was already starting to get hard again. He spent half of the night completely awake, unable to fall asleep and just thinking about Sam and the other half he spent dreaming about him and gasping awake every hour or two, hard as a rock.

Monday morning came, and Gabriel rolled out of bed, sweaty and shaking and wandered towards the kitchen, his PJ completely soaked, searching for something to quench his thirst. He gulped down one small water bottle, but needed more. It was only after the third one that Gabriel's mind was functioning enough for him to realize his heat had started.

Worst off was that it was three days early.

Yup, royally screwed.

Not just because he had announced it to Ellen and would have to call her and hope she understands (which was likely she would, she is just that awesome, but it was their only source of income so...). Gabriel also made arrangements with Pamela and she was supposed to come and help him through this heat, but she was on a conference a few states away and wouldn't be coming back until late Wednesday.

He couldn't do this alone, he just couldn't. His last option was to call Dean. The omega helped him before and he was a good guy who wouldn't hesitate to help again. And yeah, it would be a helluva awkward with the fact that it was his brother's mate and all, but he had no choice. Pamela warned him this heat might turn very serious.

With those thoughts in mind, Gabriel headed back towards his room to fetch his phone and call Pamela and Dean. A few steps in, a searing white pain tore through his abdomen, making him scream and fall down to his knees, unable to stand. The pain burnt hot for a few antagonizing minutes, then lessened just a bit, allowing Gabriel to suck in a few deep breaths. Those seemed to have helped, only by little and slowly Gabriel turned and started crawling towards his room, grunting and hissing the entire way there.

Just as he was about to reach the nightstand, the blinding pain cut through him again, making him wrap his arms around himself and curl into a ball and just tried to breathe. It felt like someone was hammering nails into his spine and at the same time screwing big bolts into his stomach and it was so strong and so choking, Gabriel felt bile rising up in his throat. Because he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, he had nothing to throw up but the water he drank, but that didn't stop his stomach from clenching and he eventually vomited something he might describe as a mix of stomach acid and water, but he didn't really care. He had to get to that phone and call for help.

The pain lessened for a moment and Gabriel took the opportunity to reach for the phone only to feel that stab in his back again, the sudden sharp feeling making him drop his phone.

He had dropped that damn thing fifteen times from much greater heights then a couple of inches, and the damn thing chose to break on him now?! NOW?!

"Fuuuuck! Son of aaaahahhh..."

The pain shot through him again, like it was mocking him with the timing, toying with him and trying to break him. But Gabriel was nothing if not stubborn and he wasn't going to let it win. No fucking way.

Mustering all the strength he had, Gabriel turned and started crawling towards the front door, but not before throwing the damn phone into a wall. Hearing it smash into piece was a good feeling that drove him for a while. It took five tries and a lot of cursing to get the door open, but once he managed that he felt relief, then yelled his head off, shouting for help.

Benny and his family haven't been home in a few days, so Gabriel knew not to expect them to come. Dorothy was away for work again and Charlie always had those huge headphones on, so she couldn't hear him either and Garth and Bess were too far away. He could try and reach them, but he wasn't sure if Garth was at work and if Bess was helping him that day or not. The only option was Dean. He and his brother were still in his apartment, probably cuddling or something gross like that, but it was his last shot.

The pain seemed to have worsened, thought Gabriel didn't know how that was even possible, but now his lower back was killing him and he could not move his legs at all. But the self preservation prevailed and he found just a bit of strength to crawl to the staircase that lead to the floor above. He shouted for help a few times, trying to breath through the pain, but when no one came, Gabriel's determination grew. Using his hands and arms and the railing he crawled up a few steps before the pain cut through like a sharp knife or a wooden stake. He screamed and instinctively curled up, then threw up once more, spasming and grunting.

With that, all the fight he had drained out if him and with nothing but a small, pitiful whine, Gabriel gave up and surrendered to the darkness.

* * *

Gabriel startled awake, but did not dare move. The pain had significantly lessened, but was still present in his lower back, which now had something warm pressed against them. In fact, there were two long ass arms wrapped around him too, and damn if they didn't feel good and warm and cozy and what the hell?!

His breath hitched as those two strong arms tightened caringly around him and he shuddered feeling a hot breath against his neck.

"Good. You're awake. I would rather do this with you awake." The voice was deep and so fucking scary and what the fuck was he going to do to him, but at the same time his inner omega cooed and relaxed like never before. Like it knew he was in the hands of a strong, capable alpha. To it, it didn't matter if Gabriel wanted this or not, all it matter was that it was in heat and needed a knot.

He wasn't going to get raped, right?

No matter how much he might need it, to save his life or whatever, it would still feel like he and his wants were taken out of the equation and Gabriel started to shake, tears filling his eyes. He didn't want this.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay." The alpha soothed and Gabriel gulped feeling that big hand slipping to his hip. He really wished he had the strength to fight, or at least to try, to fucking say something, scream, struggle, something, anything but the silent whine he let out as the alpha rolled him on his stomach. Fuck his legs still wouldn't move and he couldn't stop this, he couldn't stop the alpha from ripping his pijama's off and burring his big cock in his betraying slicking ass.

"I read about this, I studied it profusely." The alpha said and yeah, brag about reading porn, why-don-cha. The bastard probably never had an omega in heat and knew one would submit to a strong alpha as it was hotwired in their brain. "And I also talked to Pamela and she confirmed it, so you have nothing to worry about." The alpha said and wait what?!

"I will help you, little one." The alpha whispered in his ear as he was climbing on top of Gabriel and it kind of felt good, divine even and if... If going through this means the pain will go away then maybe... Maybe it is worth it?

But the alpha never touched his PJs, or went anywhere near his ass, not with his hands anyway. No, he just laid on top of him, pressing his whole body down into the mattress, covering him like a warm blanket. And it felt nice, okay? It felt nice to have a warm body there and Gabriel could feel a small wave of slick wetting his hole, his body probably releasing all the right pheromones to attract this alpha and make him want to stay and knot and breed and... Fuck...

A shuddering breath slipped out of the omega's mouth, Gabriel himself too lost in his own mind, his own desires and needs and not wanting this to happen, but wanting it at the same time and that's what was killing him. That he wanted it.

What kind of a sick person wants to be raped?

"Shhh, it's going to be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." The alpha spoke in his ear, kind and soft and he hated it, he hated how comforting he sounded and he dreaded what will happen next, so much so that he could no longer contain his tears and one slipped away, down his cheek and onto the cotton sheet beneath him.

Suddenly, without many warning at all, the alpha snapped his hips up, his semi hard cock kind of slotting between Gabriel's asscheeks, but what was really important was that jostle and that sharp movement that caused something inside of him to crack. Something warm and wet spread over his thighs and everywhere around, and for only a moment, Gabriel thought it was blood.

But damnit, the pain was gone, replaced only by this shaky needy feeling of a heat, something Gabriel could handle much more easily. As he was finally able to breathe and think, he came to a startling conclusion that... The alpha was actually trying to help. And succeeded too.

The heavy body rolled off of him, and his inner omega wailed at the loss of its heat, and in a way Gabriel did too. Especially when he the colder air hit his slick drenched pijama pants. Ugh, that was disgusting. He remembered how it felt when Dean did this, but he didn't remember there being so much of it. Must be cause of his heat.

"Feel better?" The deep but still somehow soft voice came from next to him and Gabriel's eyes widened. He forgot for a moment that there was a freaking alpha there with him. Even if he helped him, there was still a very good chance he would be affected by Gabriel's heat and would want to... Would Gabriel want him to? Maybe he should turn and take a look at the alpha before he made any decisions or jump to any consolation, huh?!

With a small gulp, Gabriel lifted his head and slowly turned, sucking in a silent breath at the sight of those mossy eyes and those broad shoulders. Sam...

"Yyy... Yeah. Ttt... Thanks." Gabriel said and just stared at Sam for a moment, getting lost in his own thoughts. He wanted him, a part wanted him from the first moment he felt his scent, but...

He was scared, okay?! Could you blame him? His whole life he had his little brother to look after and suddenly he didn't need Gabriel anymore and the omega still hadn't really comprehend that, finding too much free time and uncertain what to do with it, sometimes even forgetting that Castiel wasn't there and he would start talking to him (to a wall). It was only two days ago that he realized he could go and meet new people and it was scary.

If he wasn't his brother's keeper, what was he?

Just another middle age omega with a low paying job, all alone in a world where his kind is slowly going extinct.

"Gabriel... Are you... Are you okay?" Sam asked, bringing the omega's attention to him and allowing Gabriel to gaze into those kind eyes filled with concern. Still the question was enough to snap him out of his thoughts, so he sighed, then nodded with a small, fake smile.

"Yeah, I'm alright." He replied and tried to get up, only to slip and faceplant into the mattress. He groaned and if Sam was able to see him, he would find a small blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Maybe you should stay, rest for a moment." The alpha offered and Gabriel turned to lock eyes with him again. Was he just being kind or was he offering... Did Gabriel even want him to offer...

"No, I should get back to..." He would have trailed off, because he had nothing to go back to right now, and a lie wouldn't come to him, but he was interrupted when Sam placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. It was so big and so warm and held so much weight and it completely rooted him to the spot, but was gone too soon.

"Lemme get you some water... Maybe something sweeter?" He said and removed his hand, getting out of bed. Gabriel could clearly see the stain his own slick made on the Sam's jeans and a thrill went up his spine at the thought of him marking the alpha in such a way. Marking his territory.

"Sh... Sugar water would be fine." He said and slowly rolled to the other side so he could watch the alpha walk away. Now that the pain is gone, his heat is slowly starting to... Heat up and pretty soon, Gabriel could get so delirious, he would throw himself at the alpha. Or so he's told that's how it works.

He doesn't know cause his heats were always more painful the pleasurable.

He had to get out of here.

For a moment he just focused on his breathing, and trying to relax and gather his strength to get up. He rolled till he reached the end of the bed (the damn thing was huge, how did it even fit in the room?!), then took a deep breath and lifted himself to a sitting position while swaying his legs off the bed. Realizing his mistake, he grimaced at the yucky feeling of cold slick still wetting his pijama's and was just about to get up when the alpha came back.

Sam circled the bed and came up to Gabriel, towering over him like a statue of a freaking Adonis or something and offered a glass of water. "Here. Sugared water." Sam said and waited until Gabriel gulped it all before he asked him if there was anything else he could do.

_Fuck my brains out?_ Gabriel's mind helpfully supplied _,_ but the omega just shook his head. The alpha sighed and sat down beside him. Gabriel would think the alpha would jump him now, or at least reach out to touch him in any way, but Sam just sat there, staring at the floor. Was Gabriel's scent and his heat not affecting the alpha? Considering he was untrained and unmedicated, Sam should have heightened senses and even if he couldn't smell him, the amount of slick should be indication enough that the omega was in heat.

"Why doesn't it affect you?" Gabriel blurted out before he could stop himself and fuck, maybe he could smell him, maybe he just didn't like when the omega smelled like.

"Your heat? It does. Your scent has gone from cotton candy and caramelized apples to juicy ripe fresh apples with a hint of cinnamon and it is so delicious and so appealing I can feel my mouth water." Sam replied and Gabriel completely forgot how to breathe for a minute or two.

"But... But you're not... You're not..."

"All over you? You are pack leader. I am not... I cannot just..." Sam tried, blushing a bit and oh my Lord, he totally wanted to be all over Gabriel, but the fucker was so strong he was resisting because he thought that wasn't what Gabriel would want... Did he want that?

Abruptly, Gabriel rose to his feet, his heart pounding in his chest. Did he want that? Or did his inner omega want an alpha to spend the heat with? To have an alpha knot him, mark him, breed him, mat... Holy mother of Liam Hemsworth!

"But if you want me to... If you need me to..." Sam said and Gabriel snapped his eyes down at him, his mossy eyes suddenly filled with so much desire and adoration and admiration and what the hell was happening? Gabriel stood there, frozen in spot as Sam slid off the bed and onto his fucking knees and bared his throat and fuck, fuck, fucking fuck, he was right there, on his knees, right in front of him, completely submitting himself to the omega. "You are pack leader... And I offer myself for you to use as you see fit... To be whatever you need me to be..."

Gabriel didn't know if it was Sam who tugged his pijama pants and made them slip down, or was it him that wiggled out of them, or maybe even gravity worked it's way to remove the heavy, slick weighted clothing down to Gabriel's ankles, but I didn't matter, because Sam was right there, his pink pouty lips right the fuck there, begining to wrap themselves around the omega's little dick. And who was he to deny them?

Looking down at the big, strong alpha, down on his knees just for him and with eyes begging him to let the alpha take him in his mouth, Gabriel reached and tangled his fingers in that long hair, sliding through it and feeling it move closer once he gave a small nod of approval. The alpha's lips parted and slowly swallowed him whole, all the way to the base without even breaking a sweat.

Shit, it felt amazing. Those wet mouth engulfed his dick with their warmth, the strong tongue sliding down his length and creating a marvelous feeling of friction and Gabriel moaned like a a fucking porn star and threw his head back, feeling like he was about to come apart.

A moment passed by as Gabriel just breathed, God he did that a lot today, then finally brought his eyes down at the alpha. And holy fucking shit, those eyes were watching him, so green and intense and lust blown and was he even fucking breathing down there? Cause he wasn't moving, like at all, and Gabriel realized he was kind of holding his head, but wasn't sure if the alpha just didn't fight it, or was too affected to do so. He released his grip, but when Sam didn't move, he tugged at his hair and holy hell, the alpha complied immediately.

Gabriel gasped at the idea of being in complete control over this beast and so aroused by it, he felt more slick tickle down his legs. Oh, yeah, he was definitely spending his heat with Sam, no question about it.

Testing the water, Gabriel slowly moved Sam's head forward, then made it slip back, allowing it to slide over his length and, wow!, did that feel good. Speeding up his rhythm, Gabriel started to chase that high, impaling the alpha's willing mouth and throat on his spearing erection. He threw his head back again and let his eyes fall closed, intensifying ever sensation that washed over him.

More slick gushed out of him and suddenly he felt so empty and in a desperate need to have something fill him up. Maybe one of alpha's thick fingers. One to start with? Damn they were long and fat and Gabriel wanted them, wanted them all, wanted them now. Maybe he could find the alpha's hand and set it on his ass, and the alpha could take it from there? Would Gabriel have to be a bit more insinuating? Didn't matter, the alpha would do it even if he outright told him to. He was pack leader after all. He held the power.

With that though, Gabriel's eyes sought out Sam again, wanting, needed to see the big bad alpha take his omega dick like a good little boy and oh! sweet Jesus Christ, when the fuck did Gabriel move from impaling the alpha on his dick to face fucking him? God bless Paul Revere and his Midnight Ride because, fucking hell, the British are coming!

It hit him like a goddamn train, the orgasm erupting out if him just like his watery cum and maybe Sam would have been willing to swallow, maybe he would even like that, but Gabriel pulled him off with a jerk of his hand and ended up painting his face with white ropes of his sperm. Marking him. Fuck, he could come again on that thought alone.

Even though Gabriel didn't have much physical strength, not compare to Sam, at least, he still reached and tried to pull the alpha to his feet. Sam followed willingly and rose to his feet, up and up and up and standing this close, Gabriel could see the alpha was way taller, at least by a head. And it should be scary, the omega should be terrified, but Gabriel wasn't. Because the alpha submitted to him completely.

Sam rose up and Gabriel used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe the alpha's face of his cum, then pulled him into a harsh, needy kiss, slamming their lips together and claiming the alpha's mouth with his tongue.

And Sam? Sam let out such a startled but pleased little whine, completely melting into the kiss and practically turning putty in Gabriel's hands and the omega loved it. Never had he dreamed to meet and to able to get close to a good alpha, much less one that would allow him to to take control, who would allow him to dominate.

Never had he dreamed there would be an alpha out there that was made just for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How adorably hot are they?


	12. Chapter 12

Sam was shaking, affected by Gabriel's soft lips and the sweet taste of his tongue and Gabriel fucking enjoyed feeling the big alpha going totally complaisant and submissive. Even like this, standing butt naked in front of an alpha while his heat made slick practically gush out of him in buckets, he was in complete control. And turned on beyond belief.

With one smooth motion, he removed his own shirt, only braking the kiss for a split second before he latched back on, snaking his hands under Sam's shirt. The alpha hummed into the kiss, and shook under Gabriel's touch. His hands reached, slow and uncertain and finally landed on the omega's forearms, too fearful to touch anywhere else. The notion didn't escape Gabriel and made something stir inside his chest. Not wishing to dwell on that feeling, he instead grabbed Sam's hand and put it on his hip, more closer to his ass then anywhere else. The alpha understood and moved his hand, tenderly caressing the omega's asscheek, this time making Gabriel him into their kiss and proceed with a lot more passion.

He practically ripped Sam's flannel shirt open, only to huff in annoyance when he found another shirt under it. He slid the flannel off and barely broke the hungry kiss to yank the other shirt along with the undershirt off the alpha. Both gasped into their kiss once Gabriel ran his fingers over Sam's chest and down his abs, following the contours of the perfect six pack muscle formation. Gabriel caressed the skin for a moment or two, insecure about his need to move things along and just wishing he could touch for a while. But the urges of his heat prevailed and soon he found himself unbuttoning Sam's jeans, grimacing at the cold feeling of his own slick over them.

Feeling Sam's breath hitch and a small shiver going through body as his erection was exposed to the slight chill of the room, Gabriel smirked and just couldn't resist breaking the kiss to get a good look at what was at his disposal. And it was his turn to gasp and to go wide-eyed, because if he thought Sam was big and scary, he was sorely mistaken. How was he going to fit all of that inside of him? And to think it grows when the knot pops?

And suddenly, all he could think about was wanting it. Needing it. Needing that huge uncut cock deep inside of him, right the fuck now.

Gabriel launched forward, grabbing Sam's neck and pulling him down into a fierce kiss that had the alpha practically mewling, then walked him backwards till his legs hit the bed. Confused, Sam looked down at the omega, his eyes soft and curious and maybe even slightly fearful despite the redness of his arousal and all Gabriel could do was smile genuinely up at him before he pushed him.

There was a hint of hurt in those wide eyes as Sam fell backward, gone as soon as he realized the omega followed, crawling up to him with so much lust in his eyes, it felt as if he was going to eat Sam alive. Reaching his throbbing cock, Gabriel licked his lips then licked a long stripe from the base up, swirling his tongue around the head once he reached the top.

"You know, I used to work in a candy store... And lollipops were always my favorite." Gabriel said to a shaking alpha, making his eyes roll to the back of his head with just the thought of Gabriel sucking his cock as if it was delicious candy. "But I am going to have to pass, for now, even if you are the most exquisite specimen I have ever had a chance to meet. Not to mention you are hung like a freaking horse..." He paused on purpose, enjoying seeing Sam's reactions to his words, then added "That's why I'm gonna ride you like there's no tomorrow."

Sam nearly choked on nothing but air at hearing that, going wide-eyed once again, and Gabriel could almost hear the poor man's heart pounding in his chest as the omega started crawling further up, letting the alpha's cock slide down his neck, over his chest and to his stomach. Something stirred inside and for only a second, Gabriel thought how it would be if it was round and carrying a life, but quickly shoved it away. He was too old for that, and with his condition it is highly unlikely he could even...

The alpha's cock slotted against his hard dick and he gasped at the feeling, he had somehow forgotten about his own erection which was booming up again, despite his release from just minutes ago. His heat was really messing with his body and his mind right now, but he couldn't care less. All he knew was that there was a willing alpha and that he needed his one-eyed snake to hide in Gabriel's hole. So with a heavy heart, Gabriel abandoned that sweet friction and crawled up just a little more, then rose up, supporting himself with his trembling hands on the alpha's shoulders.

For just a moment, all his bravado was gone, all his hesitancy and self-doubt revealing his vulnerability, but when he finally mustered enough strength to find Sam's eyes and gaze into them, he saw nothing but adoration and wonder. It was clear, Gabriel was something precious to him. And yes, the omega needed a strong, capable alpha to help him ride out his heat, but that didn't mean Gabriel didn't need or want someone just like Sam. Maybe...

Gabriel's knees hurt, his thighs strained in this position, so he needed to either get up or sit down, and there was no way it was going to be the former. The alpha's furiously red cock was rim-rod straight and all Gabriel had to do was move down just a bit to feel it's head right against his slicked hole. Before he knew it, Gabriel was already sinking down on it, throwing his head back and moaning like the wildebeest. Shit, that thing just kept on going in and in, and it seemed like it was never going to end. But then it hit something (the back of Gabriel's throat from the inside?) and it felt just right, it felt like it fit right in, like it was made to be there. That was when Gabriel realized he had bottomed out, his inner omega singing with delight and joy.

"Fuck, you feel so freakin' good..."

With his head still thrown back, his eyes closed and his back arched, he slowly started to rise, able to reach just half way before he felt the need to slam back down again, hearing the alpha try and breath his sounds out instead of releasing them loud and clear. Sam's hands were locked by his side and when Gabriel reached for them, he felt the alpha clenching the sheets, the muscles in his arms hard and tense.

A wave of heat washed over Gabriel at the thought that Sam was so subdued, he didn't reach out to touch because Gabriel hadn't allowed him to. But as arousing as it was, it also made him feel a bit guilty. So he tugged at his arms, and they gave away immediately, allowing Gabriel to lead them to his ass. They gripped tight, but sadly not enough to mark and leave a bruise, and that's okay, Gabriel will teach him what he likes later. Now, he needs to feel more. More of Sam.

Gabriel rose and slid back down, harder and harder each time, but as good as that felt, he could not go as fast as he would want to. So Gabriel fell forward, bracing himself once more in those strong alpha shoulders and finally meeting Sam's eyes. They were lava red, bursting from the heat and the lust and Gabriel could see it all. How Sam could, much like the magma, burn everything in his path, at yet, he had the will and the strength to hold himself back. For Gabriel.

The omega had never felt so special as he did at that moment.

"Sssam... My... Knees... Are screaming at me... Would you mind... Helping me out?" He asked and he could almost feel the alpha's heart skipping a beat at the request before Sam's hand caressed up to Gabriel's hips, gripped them and started moving the omega's body up and down, helping him as he asked...

"That's, oh, sweet jelly beans, that's it... That's it, Sam, just... Just a bit faster... Faster, Sam..." He asked and Sam complied. "Fuck, oh, fuck, faster, Sam... Faster..." And faster he got...

"Harder, Sam, harder and faster..." He asked and he received, his head slowly falling forward as he tried to breathe the words out. It felt incredibly good, and _Dear Lord!_ Why hadn't he done this sooner? It has actually been so long since he even indulged in any sexual activity, ages since he even had something resembling an alpha these days. But he shouldn't compare this to any of that. He couldn't. It was no comparison. There was nothing out there like this.

Like Sam.

"Sam, I... I can't..." Jesus, his knees and thighs were ripping with a burning pain despite Sam's hands helping with the bounce, but he didn't want this to stop, he need it. He need to reach that peek and to feel that warmth of the sun that bathed the mountain and to feel it's rays shining down on him like he was the only thing in the world. Gabriel was loosing his mind.

"Tell me what you need." Sam said, his voice so close that it almost startled Gabriel, when did he fall forward and buried his head in the alpha's neck? When did he bury his nose in the alpha's scent glad? Sweet Jesus, he smelled so strong and mighty and intoxicating.

"I need... I need you to fuck me... Can you please, just... Fuck me? Please?" He never liked begging, he was never that kind of an omega but damn, he desperately needed Sam to take over, he needed to tell him, to show him just how much deprived he was and how essential this was. How important it was.

Gabriel could feel Sam's chest vibrate from the deep breath he took and released, and it seemed to calm the omega, a certain tranquility washing over him like a warm ocean wave. He could feel the alpha bend his knees and pull them closer, giving himself leverage and he could feel his hands caress Gabriel's body, waist, back, ass, legs, they were everywhere. And then he bucked up, thrusting up into Gabriel, making the omega heave a long obscene moan.

"Yes... Yes, like that... oohhh!" Gabriel was cut off when Sam did it again, then tried to praise more, but the words were stuck in his throat, the only thing escaping his lips were whimpers and whines as the alpha kept plunging up at him, hard and fast. The familiar pressure built inside of his belly so fast it made his head spin, but there was also this unfamiliar and tingling sensation in his lower back, the mere feeling providing enough curiosity to delay his pending orgasm. That is until he felt the first time that the alpha's knot grazed his rim. His inner omega busted out, colouring his irises in gold and clenched down on Sam's cock, meeting his every thrust up with a downward slam with renewed strength.

Sam was clearly falling apart underneath him, and still managed to hold himself strong for the omega, he was a sight to behold. The Alpha red flickered in his eyes, but he wouldn't let his inner alpha surface, because Gabriel didn't need that. No, he needed Sam to be vigilant, and to stop if Gabriel needed him to stop, or to do anything else, and _how the fuck is he doing that?_ \- Gabriel wondered only for a moment, then felt that knot again, and just... Let go.

One more hard thrust had Gabriel springing up into a sitting position again and throwing his head back, the next one had him screaming his orgasm out, spilling all over the alpha's strong chest and clenching down on his cock, gripping it tight and practically sucking him in. The third trust had Sam's knot passing the omega's rim and popping, flooding Gabriel with hot release, but at the same time causing a severe reaction. A loud crack echoed in the room, just before Gabriel screamed painfully and came again, his spent dick spurting more come all over the alpha before he fell down into the mess.

He could feel the alpha freeze underneath him, his hands shaking as they slipped off Gabriel's hips, his breaths shallow and cut off. The alpha was terrified.

"I'm okay." Gabriel managed to whisper, tired and drained. He had no idea what happened and why, he just knew he felt a sharp blinding pain in his lower back, but only for a moment, and then... Whatever that was, it felt... Liberating. Like he had always had something wedged in his back and he didn't even realize it until now, now that it is gone. Now that he could breathe more freely.

"Really, I am... Better then okay... I just... I need a moment... Okay?" Gabriel said and gathered enough strength to lift his head up. Ocean green eyes filled with fear, panic, worry and dread bore into his, the alpha's breathing still erratic and his lower lip shaking. "Hey... I am okay. Really... You didn't hurt me, okay?" Gabriel said as his hand came up to cup the alpha's cheek. He smiled at him as kindly and lovingly as he could, despite the struggle he had to keep his eyes open. "I just need... I need to rest for a moment, okay, buddy? You're... You have nothing to worry, I am okay, just gonna rest. Okay?" Gabriel was slurring his words by now, but still waited for the alpha to acknowledge what he was saying. Sam swallowed hard and nodded, earning himself another wide smile before Gabriel's head just fell down on his chest and darkness took over.

* * *

Gabriel remembered waking up and feeling a warm body next to his, he remembered the feeling of content and euphoria and going back to sleep, not even bothering to find out how long he was out. When he woke up the next time, there was an empty spot next to him, the sheets felt cold and itchy against his skin. Sadness washed over him at the thought that the alpha left him, but he quickly shut that down, trying to think rationally. The alpha couldn't spent every moment with him, he wasn't his alpha, and even if he was, the guy still had to use the bathroom and eat and not just watch Gabriel sleep right? Right?

If he only called out to him, Gabriel was sure the alpha would come. He was sure he would. That still didn't explain why he didn't do it, instead choosing to wrap himself in those itchy sheets and to find some comfort in the alpha's lingering scent. No, he was not shaking. He didn't feel abandoned. That was absurd. Right?

"Gabriel! You're up!" Sam said rather cheerfully as he entered the room, carrying a tray of pancakes and orange juice. Gabriel looked up, wide eyes and a carefully scolded expression. "How... How are you feeling?" His tone took on a more calming note, voice filled with concern. Still, a small smile escaped him when he saw Gabriel reach for the food.

"I told you, I am okay. Better even. Better then I ever remember being, actually." Gabriel said mouthful, then flashed Sam a pancake smile. The alpha's nose scrunched up, but the smile on his face remained.

"I am... Glad to hear that." Sam said looking a bit shy, which was adorable. "And your..."

"Heat? Subdued. I don't think it is over yet." Gabriel said, then paused and looked up at the alpha. Would Sam throw him out?

"Well, I am here as long as you need me." Sam said, trying to hide the glimmer in his eyes by looking down at the tray. He hadn't told Gabriel, but as soon as he found enough courage to untangle himself from the omega, he called Pamela. She assured him that if Gabriel wasn't in any pain, that it was a good thing, but that she couldn't be sure what happened until she examined him. Pamela did ask a few questions like if he noticed excessive production of slick and how was Gabriel sleeping, was it restless. (Both were a no.) She also told him she was glad that Gabriel had him to help through the heat and that the experience might be good for him too. Sam blushed hard at her words, she had no idea just how affected he was by the sweet omega.

"Would... Would you mind if I took a shower? I am all sticky and sweety and... Honestly, my skin inches and I feel like I want to crawl out of it." Gabriel said finishing the last bite on his plate. Sam nodded, got up and rummaged through his dresser. After finding some clothes, he looked over at the still snuggled omega and just stood there, like he was awaiting further instructions.

Gabriel was willing to bet if he had asked, Sam would have carried him to the bathroom.

The omega threw the sheets off and stood up, proud and naked, and shuddered as Sam's eyes roamed everywhere. What would it be like to have his strong hands do the same?

Let's find out.

Gabriel turned and walked over to the bathroom and Sam followed, carrying the spare clothes. Good. He would need them. Gabriel preferred to spend his heat butt naked anyway. Once inside, Sam showed Gabriel where everything was, soap, shampoo, clean towels, even gave him a spare toothbrush. But when he turned to leave, Gabriel caught his wrist in the last second, making the alpha snap back around.

"Aren't you going to help me, Sam? I could really use a good scrubbing and those, ughm, big hands of yours do seem quite capable..." Gabriel said biting down his lower lip and pulling Sam closer. The alpha seemed confused for a moment, but still complied. To him, this seemed different. Gabriel wasn't going through another wave of his heat, Sam could tell by the lack of that cinnamon apple in his scent. None of that stopped Gabriel from pulling him into a soft, breathtaking kiss as he worked to remove the alpha's clothes (yet again).

Gabriel just loved how compliant the alpha was. Even his cock was semi hard, waiting for just one touch, one insentive from him to instantly become fully erect, like right now, as the omega's hand enveloped it.

"You've been so good to me, Sam. I think it is time I repay the favor..." Gabriel said and slid down to the floor. Sam was about to tell him he needn't do that, but all words were lost as the omega took him in his mouth. The alpha's mouth dropped open, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from those hazel eyes that watched him as Gabriel sunk deeper. The omega used every trick in the book, altering from bobbing his head, to licking up to the head, teasing that sweet spot just under it, to hollowing his cheeks and just sucking on that cock as if it was the world's tastiest tootsie pop.

The alpha came embarrassingly fast, but Gabriel didn't complain as he rose back up and wiped the remains of Sam's sperm and his saliva off his face with the back of his hand. He beckoned the alpha to the shower and Sam just floated into the booth.

"That was... Unexpected." Sam commented.

"I do like to surprise. Just wait till I make you my surprise lunch." Gabriel replied and Sam smiled at the idea of them staying together and Gabriel actually making lunch. The alpha picked up the shower head and Gabriel just widened his arms, waiting to be wetted.

"Surprise lunch, huh? That wouldn't be one of those flavors that don't mix well together, would it?"

"God, no! It is more like - Surprise! I can't cook so I made PBJ sandwiches." Gabriel said as Sam turned the water spray towards him. The alpha laughed at Gabriel's reply.

"I do like PBJ." Sam said, sounding a bit shy, and Gabriel just hummed, a wide smile on his face and a spark in his eyes. Next Sam sprayed a little water on himself then picked up the soap. Gabriel heaved a deep pleased sigh when Sam's soaped hands finally touched his skin.

The alpha started at his neck and worked his way down, his hands more massaging then caressing and everywhere they went, the itch Gabriel felt was fading away, leaving nothing but pleasant tingles along the way. There was absolutely nothing sexual about this shower, just sensual and elevating as those kind hands knead all the muscles and those thick fingers pressed against his skin. When Sam's hands found themselves tangled in Gabriel's hair, fingers circling and rubbing in the shampoo, that was when Gabriel found himself on cloud nine, floating freely and blissfully.

"Come back to me, Gabriel..." A voice whispered in his ear and Gabriel blinked his eyes open, standing outside of the booth, squeaky clean and dry, with a towel around his waist and an alpha holding him close to his bare chest.

"What..." The omega swallowed the dryness in his mouth and tried again. "What happened?"

"I think you experienced a drop into subspace. How do you feel?"

"Fucking fantastic." Gabriel replied earnestly, a dopey smile on his face. Sam was amazed by this, looking down at the omega with such loving eyes. Gabriel snuggled closer and closed his eyes, just breathing him in for a moment before letting go. Sam offered him fresh clothes, but Gabriel declined, saying that he preferred to just stay in the towel, and that the clothes was too big for him anyway. So Sam put them on instead. Then stood before the omega, again with that look in his eyes as if he was waiting further instructions. When Gabriel raised his brow at him, Sam swallowed and finally spoke up.

"What, um... What would you like to do now?" Lord, he was so adorable with the light blush and averted eyes, it made Gabriel smile.

"I am kind of hungry... How about lunch?"

"But... You just ate a plate filled with pancakes." Sam replied with disbelief, not sounding accusatory at all. Gabriel just shrugged.

"Guess this heat drained me."

"Alright, um... You... You need more energy, that's... That's understandable." Sam said and Gabriel nodded leaving the bathroom and heading towards the kitchen. "What... What would you like?"

"I would kill for a sweet cheese omelette. But anything you make is fine. I can help. I can chop pretty well, and have been know to crack eggs without leaving the shells in." Gabriel said and Sam laughed, the sound echoing through the kitchen and the living room, filling the omega with such warmth.

"Lucky for you, I happen to have some sweet cheese. I could use your help with the eggs, pieces of the shells always somehow sneak past me." Sam replied, that smile still lingering and those mossy eyes sparkling up as they met Gabriel's hazel ones. In an instant, something clicked and Gabriel felt a wave of... Something nice wash over him.

It had never felt so nice before.

"Okay, we can do that. But first... I'm gonna need you to bend me over that couch and fuck my brains out."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah, that's the stuff..." Gabriel said as he leaned into the banana Sam had given him and took a long sniff of it. He was sitting in Sam's lap, the alpha's knot swollen inside of him after their couch session. Gabriel had asked to be bent over the couch and fucked hard, so Sam complied like a good little alpha. Even if there was absolutely nothing little about him.

Their current predicament prevented Sam from making a nutritious meal for Gabriel, but the omega still needed his energy, so until the knot swelled down, Gabriel just had to replenish his energy with some fruit. And of course, he would choose a banana. Sam watched his lips with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping open as Gabriel took the banana in his mouth and slid down it, humming in delight. The alpha's cock flinched with interest inside Gabriel and the omega laughed at the tickling sensation.

"You like what you see, big boy?" Gabriel asked with a quirky smile and Sam swallowed down before he gave a shaky, quiet "Yes."

"Good... Maybe later I can show you what I can really do... But now... Don't freak out, cuz imana bite down on this." Gabriel said and did just that, while Sam burst out laughing. The laughter made his stomach vibrate and the kind of floated through him and Gabriel and made something stir in the omega's chest. His eyes sparked up as he watched the younger alpha laugh and...

"How are you not mated?" He asked, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted asking. Of course he knew why. Sam was an untrained, un-medicated, pure alpha who was kept hidden his entire life so as not to be subjected to the torture of one of those training centers. And sure, Dean could have faked his papers and put a mark on his face, scorch it so as to seem like he was another broken, edified alpha. But from what he gathered from their earlier conversations, once Sam was old enough for that, he was already accustomed to his little apartment and totally okay with just knowing a few residents, completely contempt to live his life in the shadow.

Suddenly, Gabriel found himself wanting to draw him out into the light.

Sam ducked his head for a moment and licked his lips, feeling a bit uncomfortable by the question, but before he could say anything, Gabriel apologized.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... Obviously I know why, it's just that... You are so... Well you, and I kinda..." Gabriel trailed off, for the very first time in his whole life, at a loss for words. He just sat there, in the alpha's lap, still very much connected to him and stared into his eyes, speechless.

After a few moments, Sam quirked his brow up and nudged his head forward. "You kinda what?"

"I... I..." Gabriel tried, uncertain at first, but his nature prevailed and he huffed a laugh.

"I'm kinda completely falling for you."

Goosebumps rose on Sam's skin, a prickling sensation rocked his entire body and Gabriel sort of felt it too. The alpha's eyes went wide as it was his turn to stare at the omega, speechless, but unlike Gabriel, completely surprised by the turn of events. Gabriel just smiled, and turned to finish his banana, internally berating himself for saying that now. Now that he was tied to the alpha and, in a way, cornering a man with this confession. Gabriel would never run and hide over his words, but he understood that people had that need sometimes and he felt bad for denying Sam that. For denying him a chance to distance himself and think about what Gabriel said without having the omega's scent cloud his thoughts.

Still, it would have been nice if the alpha would respond with something like 'I already fell for you.'... You know, considering he pretty much fell on his knees before Gabriel. Twice. But Gabriel knew better then to expect something like that, even if some of Sam's actions spoke favorably. The alpha was young and had his whole life ahead of him, he didn't need to be bound to an old fart with a serious medical condition.

"Can I take an orange too? I could go for something sour after the sweet banana." Gabriel said, then when Sam gave a confused nod, he took the orange and started pealing it, his mind quick to find another subject to talk about. "So, Dean tells me you have started on a new book. And so soon after you finished ' _Angel in the iron mask'_. Can ask what this knew story is about?"

It took a few seconds for Sam to register what Gabriel had asked, to shift his mind from the confession to the totally different question. Gabriel on his part focused on the orange, looking completely cool as if he hadn't expected any response about what he had said before.

"Yeah, um... Yeah... It's um..." Sam mumbled a bit, trying to find the words and set his thoughts on the right path, but was completely unable to do that. His new story was about a strong alpha coming to a sweet omega's rescue, like they all are, but something was different about this one, Sam knew so, but just couldn't figure out what it was. Until that moment.

"Just like in my other storied, a strong alpha saves a sweet omega and they... Live happily ever after? And I know, it sounds like a cliche, but it is actually a bit different. Because, you see, the alpha, he was... He didn't even realize it, but he was lonely. And when he saved the omega from some sleazebags, the omega felt indebted to him, so she followed him home and... started helping him and just keeping him company and..." This was actually as far as Sam had gotten with the story, but as he sat there with Gabriel in his lap, the words and ideas just started pouring in, making his smile widen as he spoke up with much more enthusiasm.

"He tried to get her to leave, to go and find someone more adequate, but he couldn't find it in his heart to kick her out, and she was... She was really quirky, you know. A tease, and playful and all around fun to be around. She brought more life, more light into his life, something he hadn't even realize he was missing..." There was a spark in Sam's eyes when they met Gabriel's and the omega swallowed hard, just staring at the alpha, and Sam smiled, somehow hoping that Gabriel maybe got the message.

"Anyway, at one point those goons came back and tried to take down the alpha, you know, for vengeance, and there was so much more of them this time, and the alpha fought, but he almost lost, and the omega, she just... She didn't cower before them, she fought too and then the villagers came, because they heard the shouts and... Well, you can kind of figure out the rest." Sam finished and Gabriel blinked down on him, his mouth opening, but no words coming out, so the omega closed them, nodded and stuffed his face with the remains of the orange.

Minutes later, Sam's knot swelled down and Gabriel slid off, making a face at the mess that he left, but secretly loving it all. He excused himself to go wash up while Sam redressed and went on to make him the sweet cheese omelette. As they ate, the silence that befell them was deafening, until a tiny cracking sound made Gabriel pause mid bite. He rummaged through his mouth with his tongue and eventually fished out a very small piece of eggshell. Lifting it up, he glanced at Sam and saw the alpha blushing like crazy.

"Told you I was bad at cracking eggs." Sam commented quietly and Gabriel just stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. It wasn't really even that funny, but something warm enveloped Gabriel as he though of the goofy alpha and he just couldn't stop laughing. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, the lovely sound of his laughter making Sam start too. Gabriel ended up sliding off his chair and Sam jumped up to help him, but slipped and toppled over him and they just laughed and laughed and couldn't stop.

Sam was the first to get up, and reach down to help Gabriel up too, then, much to the omega's surprise, he puled him close in his arms and kissed him. The kiss was so sweet and tender, and Gabriel felt a little lightheaded, but melted into it regardless. When Sam finally pulled back, Gabriel chased him with his lips for a inch or two before he caught himself. The alpha smiled down on him, and Gabriel huffed then growled. Sam froze staring down at him, not having expected such a reaction.

"You Sam Winchester have been a bad alpha, laughing at your pack leader like that." Gabriel scolded, pulling out of Sam's embrace, and pointing a threatening finger at the alpha. "That is not very nice. Now, you are going to sit here, finish your meal and then you are going to do the dishes while I go and prepare your punishment, is that understood?" Okay, maybe Gabriel shouldn't have added that dishes part, that was a bit condescending, but he was on the roll, and seeing Sam take a sharp breath and then swallow hard with a nod, clearly aroused by Gabriel's flaunty behavior.

Fifteen minutes later, the meal finished and the dishes cleaned, Sam took a deep breath as he stood in front of his own bedroom door. The sight that welcomed him was so powerful and erotic it made him weak in the knees and caused his jaw to drop. There Gabriel was, down on all fours, his face pressed down against a pillow and his little round butt high up in the air, presenting to the alpha like a good little omega, playing right into Sam's kink.

Because, you see, Sam was much like the old school proper alphas, despite his submissive side. He had the compulsion to care and protect, to be strong for his omega, just like he was for Gabriel, and to see him rewarded... Punished like this was... Well... Deserved?

"Come here, Sam and remove all articles of clothing!" Gabriel spoke, his demanding voice firing all sorts of things in the alpha's system. Sam gasped and hiccupped, but soon enough did as he was told. The bed dipped as he carefully approached, then paused just out of reach, awaiting further instructions.

"Good. Very good, Sam. Now, I feel another wave coming, and I need you to get hard for me. Can you do that, or do I need to spank your monkey to get him stiff?" That was hardly necessary, considering Sam's cock already started filling out as soon as he saw the omega in this position, and only gotten harder as he came close, scenting that sweet cinnamon apple candy mix. "Are you hard, Sam?"

"Yyy... Yes." The alpha's voice shook as he responded, feeling overwhelmed with arousal.

"Good. Such a good alpha for me..." Gabriel said, and Sam's cock jumped at the praise, but Sam's heart skipped a beat for a completely different reason. This was the first time Gabriel had referred to him by his sub-gender and his inner alpha preened at the attention.

"I need you, Sam." Gabriel said, breaking the alpha's daze, the words making all sorts of emotions stir and Sam found himself completely lost and torn between them, the arousal and his spiritual beast. However, as soon as Gabriel let out a little needy moan, it all came together, urging Sam to take action. His shaky hand reached and settled down on the omega's soft cheek, loving the tenderness of the skin. After a moment his hands moved, softly kneading the flesh and Sam bit down on his lower lip as his other hand joined, settling on the other cheek.

Gabriel might have been extremely aroused and so in a dire need of the alpha's humongous cock inside of him right the fuck now, but somehow, these soft, kind touches grounded him for a moment, so he allowed it.

For about a minute. Sam was supposed to be punished, not having a field-day here, besides, Gabriel was in heat. His needs took priority. Gabriel gasped as the thought settled in his head. The mere idea of being someone's priority would have been absurd to him before, but since they came here, things have changed. And continue to change.

"How about you let me feel that magnificent dipstick of yours and I'll let you caress me all you want after?" Crap, he should be demanding, not asking, but all these feather touches are messing with his inner omega and making it a lot more whiney then Gabriel would like. Still, the words got the job done, because in one moment Sam was fondling his ass, in the next he was positioning himself behind Gabriel and sinking in like he belonged there.

Just like the first time Gabriel remembered, it kept going in and in and Dear Bruce Almighty, where did he end?! The position was a bit different then when the was bent over the couch, somehow so much better even if Sam didn't poke at his prostate this time. He seemed to get in deeper and Gabriel felt a lot fuller and it felt amazing. Sam bottomed out, and being a bad little alpha, he stopped and reached out to caress Gabriel's cheeks again, kneading the flesh a bit more roughly this time. 

Too weak to say no to him, Gabriel allowed this, getting lost in the sensation of Sam's hands on him. That is until a sharp pain in his back made him grunt and rise up on his arms. 

"Gabriel..." Sam strated, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm okay. I gotta stay like this." Gabriel said with a small grunt, annoyed that his condition made him break the mood. But Sam, bless him, leaned and set a soft kiss on the omega's back, sending tingles down Gabriel's spine, making him hum appreciatively. Not wanting to sound too lenient, his hum turned into a slight growl as he said "Alright, now get a move on!"

Sam obligated and started moving, slowly and steadily, not wanting to hurt Gabriel. But the omega wouldn't have it. "Come on, Sam! I know you can do better then that!"

Sam once more obligated, picking up the rhythm with every new thrust and slowly getting lost in the delightful feeling of the omega's nice, warm hole. Gabriel moaned and rocked forward with each thrust, trying to push back to meet Sam's movement, but pretty soon failing, as the alpha pounded harder and faster. His breath started to hitch, his orgasm bubbling just out of reach. His shaky hands couldn't hold him, and he slumped forward, hissing at the pain that shot through his back.

"Don't you dare stop!" He shouted, trying to lift himself back up, grunting. Sam continued to thrust, with a lost rhythm, clearly concerned, but unable to disobey the omega.

"Put your hands on my ass." The alpha said, and Gabriel frowned at the suggestion, but reached out and did it anyway, gasping at the sensation such new, remarkable position brought. Sam was situated inside of him in a mind-blowing angle, his thrusts short and quick.

"Oh! My! God! Sss.... Alpha!" Gabriel cried out, his voice breaking and his orgasm rushing towards him like an express train as Sam's movement hit that sweet spot just perfectly. Just as he was about to reach that high, Sam's arm snaked around his chest and pulled him up, his back flush against the alpha's broad chest.

"Omega..." Sam purred, his voice deeper then usual, and Gabriel threw his head back, right on the alpha's shoulder and shouted his name as he exploded, thick ropes coating the pillow he laid on mere moments ago. He rode his orgasm as Sam thrusted up three more times, his knot swelling and pushing against the omega's rim. Gabriel cried out and came again when Sam's knot popped, filling him with that precious cum and locking it inside.

"I think I might be in love with you..." Gabriel slurred and passed out, Sam's strong arms holding him from falling into his own mess. The alpha threw the soiled sheet and pillow, then gently lowered the omega down, and coming down too, spooning him. He caressed this body for hours as Gabriel softly snored in his embrace.

* * *

Hours later, Gabriel woke up and smiled. Once again he felt a warm, caring body pressed against him, a protective hand over his chest. He felt fulfilled, whole, and thought he could easily get used to this. Glancing around the room, he couldn't tell what time it was, not even if it was day or night, and frankly? He didn't really care. As if he sensed Gabriel was awake, Sam woke up and started placing small, tickling kisses over his shoulder. The omega sighed happily and just snuggled further into Sam's embrace.

"I want you to stay..." He whispered as his kisses reached just behind Gabriel's ear, the warm breath and the words making the omega shiver.

"What would you want with an old fart like me? You could do so much better." Gabriel asked and gasped when Sam growled at those words.

"Don't want better. Want you." There was an edge to his voice and Gabriel chanced a glance at him over his shoulder. His eyes were so intense and so green, if Gabriel hadn't fallen for him already, he sure would have now.

"That's the wrong answer. If you really wanted me to feel special, you should have said there was no better then me." Gabriel teased, a half smile forming on his face.

"Don't mock me." Sam said, trying to seem like he was pouting, but the smile that tugged at his lips gave him away.

"I'm not. I am simply pointing out that you seem to think there is someone out there better then me. Which there isn't."

"Of course not. How silly of me." 

"Yes. Silly little alpha."

"You still haven't answered my question."

"You didn't ask one."

Sam had to hand it to Gabriel, he really didn't ask, he just stated he wanted Gabriel to remain with him. But the omega was being really cheeky and playful, and maybe he understood that Sam was being serious, but he still kept on teasing and evading. Sam just had to cut to the chase.

"Will you be my mate?"

Well, that worked. Not having expected Sam to be so blunt, Gabriel choked on nothing but thin air and coughed so hard, Sam had to tap him on the back a few times. And then he turned his big, hazel eyes at him, and just stared and stared as his lower lip shook.

"Please say you will." Sam tried, his eyes so round, they could move mountains. Puppies of the world, take a cue.

No one in the world can say no to that. 

"Well, when you asked so nicely." Gabriel tried and failed to sound nonchalant, his lips forming a positively happy smile. Sam leaned in and placed the most amazing kiss on Gabriel's lips, the omega instantly turned to chase after him when he tried to pull away. 

They spent the next hour, just kissing and caressing, hands mapping out the other person's body softly and gently. Gabriel made a comment that it was better then heaven, and Sam chuckled, his dimples making him look super adorable. Gabriel kept teasing and playing around, going even so far as to lean in and instead of a regular kiss, giving Sam an Eskimo kiss, brushing his nose against the alpha's and making him laugh.

Gabriel wanted to see him smile, forever. He also wanted to be the cause of it too.

Eventually, Gabriel's stomach growled at him and he turned a sheepish smile at the alpha, the first of it's kind. There might even be a blush there in the mix, Sam couldn't tell for sure.

"Order pizza?" Gabriel tried, biting his lower lip.

"Dean made lasagna." Sam countered and Gabriel grinned. It could be microwaved, which meant he could eat it within the next ten minutes. 

"Awesome! I'll just pop in the shower to get cleaned and will be..." Gabriel said, and jumped out of the bed, making only a few steps before stopping dead in his tracks as a gush of slick tickled down his leg. He sucked in a breath, the wave of his heat catching him by surprise and making his legs shake. He made it just to the door, close enough to try and brace himself.

"Gabriel!" Sam shouted as he rushed towards him, catching him and making him lean on the door. "What's wrong?"

"I... I need... Oh, this is a... Big one... Aaa... Alpha, I need ... I need you, Alpha..." Gabriel spoke, or rather his inner omega did, calling out to it's soulmate, it's alpha. 

Books were written about it and everyone always knew what an Alpha voice was. It was deep, threatening and demanding, commanding and self-confident, strong and authoritative voice that took no bullshit. But the Omega voice, the so-called _Call of the Omega_ was something of the legends, a myth. It wasn't because nobody ever heard it. It is because those who were willing to acknowledge it, kept it as something precious, a part of their true mate that would forever certify the bond they shared.

The trust that was given to an alpha in such a plea was one of the greatest gifts of all. The voice called upon the alpha to emerge, to protect and please, to make his omega complete.

And Sam couldn't contain his alpha any longer.

Blood red eyes bore into Gabriel, as Sam's breathing turned into growling pant, drawing the omega's attention. Gabriel opened his golden eyes, met the alpha's intense state and smiled in utter relief before bearing his neck in an open invitation. Sam immediately latched on, kissing and nibbling on the omega's skin as he pressed him against the door. His hands snaked behind Gabriel, gripped his bare ass and lifted him up, making the man moan as he felt that huge cock brushed down his stomach.

Straight away, Gabriel's legs hugged Sam's waist and he arched into the alpha's mouth, feeling it's warmth rolling down his neck and to his mating gland. As that wet tongue mapped the skin, the alpha lifted Gabriel high enough for his member to slide next to the omega's, making him mewl and then slipped under, teasing the entrance. Just as those alpha canines grazed across the gland, Sam shoved his steel cock up Gabriel's warm, needy hole, instantly making him come, his dick shooting up Sam's chest. But the alpha took no notice, instead started pounding up at the sweet omega, getting completely lost in the feel of his willing body, of those delectable sounds Gabriel was making, the way he was just letting go and letting the alpha take him.

Gabriel, completely blinded by the sheer amount of pleasure that was coursing through his body, could do nothing but hold on for the ride, moaning and whimpering as the alpha hit his prostate hard with every powerful thrust. He already came once, but the arousal did not subdue, not by the least, and soon, too soon, he felt himself nearing the edge again. In the very few moments of clarity, he managed a few broken sobs of "A.. Alpha. Alpha! Alphaaaaa! AAALLLPHAAAAAAHHHH!" before the winds carried him over the edge once again, his orgasm sweeping him up like a hurricane. Subconsciously, he clenched down and around the alpha's stiff member, like he wanted to induce the man's orgasm too, but all it gotten him was a growl and a more intensified thrusts, helping him ride out his orgasm and pushing him into a delirious state.

His dried lips tried to speak, the words coming out as nothing more then whispers, but still loud enough for Sam to hear. "Alpha... Alpha... My Alpha..."

"Bite me. Claim me, alpha. Make me yours..."

"MINE!" The alpha growled, and grazed his teeth over the mating gland as he thrusted up a knockout and flooded the omega with all of his essence, the white seed seeping out and dribbling on the floor. One more powerful thrust knocked the air out of Gabriel's lungs and he wailed as Sam's knot swelled and popped, then locked inside of him, the action making the omega cum for the third time, spurting a few measly drops.

The room remained silent for a long time, nothing but the sounds of their heavy breaths and loud heartbeats breaking though. Gabriel felt so good, and blissed out and yet so sad, and a little apprehensive, but dared not say a word, waiting to see what the alpha would do. Sam, his face still buried in Gabriel shoulder, took a moment to catch his breath and then moved and planted a few tender kisses right were his bite should have been.

"I will make you mine." He whispered to Gabriel's skin.

"Not today, not when you might not be thinking straight and could be driven by your heat and my scent. Not until I prove I will be whatever you need me to be. Not today, not like this. But one day soon... I will make you mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left, you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

The living room was filled with the sounds of rugged breaths and kissing, and an oven fan in the back where the lasagna Dean made was being cooked. They have made the meal together then decided to lounge out on the couch and wait for it to be done. But Cas smelled so good and looked so damn handsome in that apron that when the man sat down on the couch, Dean went ahead and sat on his lap, straddling him and going in for the kiss.

The alpha's rut was over, but having a lap-full of sweet smelling playful omega made Castiel's cock swell up in an instant. Especially when said omega started grinding himself down and moaning into the kiss. The alpha's hands slowly moved and landed just above Dean's hips, making the omega hum to the touch and deepen the kiss when those hands slowly moved under the shirt and started caressing the soft skin. The lack of oxygen made them both slightly dizzy and Dean finally broke free, panting and smiling down at the alpha.

When it came to sex, Cas still held back a bit, uncertain of what Dean would like and fearful that he might hurt the omega, but whenever he took action, without any incentive, Dean seemed to love it. So he tried, and all his efforts were always awarded. Still there was one thing they haven't done, and every time Dean would try, to Castiel, it didn't seem right, so he would always coax the omega into a different position.

"I really wish you would let me present for you." Dean spoke breathless. Castiel looked away, a slight frown forming above his sad eyes. He couldn't tell Dean why he disliked it, he couldn't tell him that it linked back to the training facilities and the alpha's there were... 'taught' not to get aroused when an omega had their ass up in the air. They were 'taught' to go against their instincts on the most basic sexual urge. Even when he went full alpha in the beginning of his rut, the sight of Dean presenting and submitting to him after the chase made his inner alpha pause with a distinct notion that something was wrong. That was one of the reasons he didn't just slam his throbbing cock inside of him then, but instead carefully approached and was swept away by Dean's scent so much, he just had to taste it.

"I mean..." Dean continued "I know you don't like what it represents, but... The position... It is sooooo good."

"You feel good like this too. You feel perfect for me." Castiel replied looking up at his omega.

"Aweeee." Dean's eyes blew with adoration, he wasn't accustomed to such worship. "You're killing me with these compliments."

"It is the truth." Castiel replied with a small smile. Dean huffed, trying to deflect and stop the alpha from praising him so much, even if he secretly liked it. A small blush made his freckles stand out, and he wished the alpha would agree to try it out.

"Still, I think you would like it." Dean was nothing if not persistent, as he leaned closer to the alpha. "And I am not just talking about the amazing angle. To feel your hands on my back, on my hips, your hot breath on my neck, in my ear... You lips on my skin, trailing kisses and leaving little hickeys..." Dean tried his most seductive voice and it was working, to a degree. Castiel's member twitched again, making Dean gasp as he felt it, and smiled devilishly at the clear lust in the alpha's eyes. And something else... Something... Odd.

And then Castiel bit his lower lip and blushed and oh, my God, what is going on?

"Alpha?"

"There... There might be a way to do that without you presenting... If... If you would be willing to try?" Oh, how adorable the alpha seemed, all shy and blushing and not daring make eye-contact because he was asking something for himself and he never did that.

"Hell, yeah, I would!" Dean almost shouted, startling the alpha, who finally raised his eyes up and gave a bashful smile once he realized how eager the omega was to please. The alpha nodded and leaned to tenderly kiss the omega, snaking his hands under Dean's shirt again, this time with the intent to remove it. Items of clothing started to pile up on the floor and the couch as their kisses turned more passionate and filled with excitement. Finally, Dean removed his briefs and with a wicked smile nudged Castiel to lift his hip so he could remove the last part that was standing in their way. Dean then proceeded to straddle the alpha again, eager to feel him close, but Cas placed his hand on the omega's hips and stopped him.

Without a word, the alpha looked up to meet Dean's eyes, his hands roaming around the waist and the thighs for a little while, before the alpha leaned and licked one long stripe up Dean's quivering dick. Dean's eyes fell closed and his lips parted as he allowed himself to feel everything the alpha was willing to give him, but the alpha just licked him and teased him a bit with his tongue before nudging him to turn around. Dean's eyes bugged out and his heart started to pound hard as he turned his ass to the alpha. With Dean standing up and Cas sitting, it came right up to the alpha's face and Cas's hands started caressing those round cheeks for a moment before he spread them apart and buried his face between them.

Dean yelped, and on instinct tired to pull away, but the alpha's strong hands kept him in place and in no time the omega turned into a moaning, shaking mess. The alpha altered from licking up his slick, to prodding his tight hole with his tongue and eventually added fingers to the mix, making Dean go crazy and shout his name in between all those other ah!s and oh!s. Once it seemed like the omega was teased enough, Cas pulled away and licked his lips.

"Too perfect for me..."

"Aaaa... Alpha..." Dean moaned, the need in his voice so strong, it made the air around them taste so sweet.

"Come. Come, my Omega." Castiel soothed, but instead of turning Dean back around, he lead him backwards to his lap. Dean went willingly, too dazed to understand what was happening until he felt that big cock at his hole. He gasped and whined as he slowly slid down the alpha's member, bracing himself on Castiel's legs. Once he reached the base, fully situating himself in the alpha's lap, he sighed a breath of utter relief and content.

"Oh, Alpha! Feels so good." Dean said, but changed his mind when Castiel's hand came around to his chest and hugged him, pulling his upper body backwards too, flush against his own chest. That felt even better. Castiel started caressing his chest and planting small kisses on his shoulder, his hand coming up every once in a while to brush against a nipple, making the omega gasp. They stayed like that for a few minutes, but soon the omega grew restless and just as he was about to whine and to plea for the alpha to move, Cas snapped his hips up, jostling them and making Dean cry out, because the alpha managed to hit that sweet spot without any effort whatsoever.

The alpha started rocking them, the fluent motions making Dean see stars and quickly reaching those incredible heights. Every once in a while, he would snap his hips, making the omega cry out, while his dick would slap against his stomach. The alpha did not touch it.

It would be so easy, to slide those hands down the omega's chest, down to his crotch, take that little wiener and stroke it slowly with every roll of his hips. That would be just divine, to see Dean slowly getting closer and closer to his climax and then erupting all over the alpha's hand and his stomach. Oh, that would be a glorious sight.

But Castiel had learned that as much as his omega liked when he took things slow and showered him in attention, that there was a reason Dean wanted to present.

"You like that, Omega?" He asked mouthing the mating bite and Dean moaned loudly, his head thrown back over the alpha's shoulder.

"Yyyess..." Dean's voice shook as he replied.

"Can you feel me well in this position?"

"Gnahg..." Dean responded eloquently.

"Maybe I should touch you? Caress you?"

"Yyyess?"

"Or maybe I should just..." Castiel trailed off as he breathed in Dean's scent, pausing his movements for a moment as his hand slid down to omega's stomach as if he would indeed touch him. Dean's breath hitched, but those strong hands ventured on, over the hips and the thighs.

Suddenly Castiel thrusted up, Dean bouncing on top of him, but before he had a chance to land back down, the alpha thrusted up again. And again and again and Dean wailed, his orgasm ripping out of him as his dick exploded, thick white ropes shooting everywhere.

Castiel's teeth grazed over his mark and he managed a few more thrusts before Dean's clenching hole captured him and he came long and hard, growling loudly and making the omega shiver in pleasure that enveloped him. The orgasm crept up on him, never imagining it would be good to let loose a bit. But it wasn't that surprising considering how much Dean enjoyed this pace and this position, and Castiel was nothing if not a giving alpha.

Once again, the room was filled with rugged breaths and the sound of the oven fan, and sloppy breathless kisses the alpha was trailing over Dean's shoulder. The omega huffed a laugh, a dopey smile remaining on his face.

"No knot for me this time?"

"I'm afraid I am all knotted out."

Dean burst laughing. "Cas! Omega's get knotted out, not alphas! You mean you're all _worn out._ " Cas just hummed and continued kissing the omega making Dean huff exasperatedly, but not dropping the smile off his face. He slid of the alpha, but snuggled next to him and pulled a blanket over them, too lazy to get dressed yet. They kissed and caressed and bundled up together until the oven clock sounded indicating the lasagna was done. Dean groaned, and stole the blanket to go and take the meal out. They went to get cleaned real quick and sat down to eat.

"I was thinking maybe we could sent the leftovers across the hall?" Dean offered, knowing that Sam was a lousy cook and that Gabriel could use the energy. Castiel's brows creased in worry for a moment, but Dean set his hand over the alpha's, instantly making him relax. "Don't worry alpha. Sam is taking good care of him."

"Sam does seem like a good alpha. And Gabriel was clearly drawn to him, I could see it. But I am worried about Gabriel and his condition..."

"You know Pamela said he will be good. I know this might be... Awkward, cause he's my brother and all, but he will help him though, and if they decide to try out together, then he will have him there for the next one too for sure... Maybe they would even mate..." Dean tried and who would have thought he was such a romantic. Castiel just had to smile kindly at his omega's hopeful expression.

"Maybe they would..."

"Hey, and if they did, then Gabriel could move in with Sam and you could move in with me and..." Dean trailed off, suddenly blushing and hiding his eyes and Castiel was caught in awe. Not only did his omega want him there, but he was so shy about it, and hopeful.

"I would really like that." Castiel replied and when Dean raised his eyes to meet the alpha's, Cas leaned and kissed him.

* * *

Sunday came around, and since Gabriel's heat had passed, pleasantly, and it was a wonderful day outside, they could make barbeque and have a big family lunch outside. Dean of course invited the other residents, but Dorothy took Charlie on a long deserved second honeymoon, Garth and Bess were visiting her parents in Grantsburg, Wisconsin and Benny just came that morning to say his goodbyes, as he acquired a boat and his family would be doing some sailing. They were tired of hiding and just wanted to feel free.

Dean would soon have two new apartments available, one to be occupied by a young beta named Kelly Kline, her just presented alpha son, Jack and their aunt Rowena. And the second, the one Gabriel and Castiel used to resign in will soon be occupied by a very loud couple - an alpha named Michael and his omega Adam. They would all join these family meals and the whole Winchester household would have this happy atmosphere all the time.

But before that were to happen, one more thing had to be removed from the game board.

Gabriel and Sam were bringing out the dishes and setting the table as Castiel helped Dean man the grill. Juicy burgers and delicious sausages sizzled, the whole yard smelling of barbeque, apple sauce and honey, happiness oozing into the air, everyone smiling and chatting, and Gabriel and Castiel listening to the brother's playful banter.

"Well, well, what do we have here? An unregistered party?" A voice boomed from the gate, which unfortunately Dean left wide open, so commander Arthur Ketch could just waltz in.

"It is a Sunday lunch and it is obvious. What do you want, Ketch?" Dean spat out, not letting his nervousness about Sam being out in the open show. He knew if he even glanced Sam's way, Ketch would notice.

"See, rookie, this is the perfect example of who one should _not_ treat an officer of the law." Ketch said to the guy behind him. Dean hadn't seen him around, and since Ketch called him a rookie, must mean he is new, or at least new to their squad. He had a blank expression and unmemorable features, and was just another nark in the line of many.

"If you would stop harassing me and my resident, maybe I would offer you a cup of coffee, but as it is, no warrant, no "probable cause", no nothing. So you can fuck off." Dean said crossing his arms, while the others just stood in their spots, watching the exchange. Ketch smirked and glanced Sam's way.

"I wouldn't say that... I mean, here we were, patrolling the neighborhood and what do we see? A big bad, unmated, _unmarked_ alpha!"

"Don't give me that crap. He's a beta, obviously. All alphas have marks, it is mandatory." Dean huffed out.

"Unless you have been hiding him?" Ketch almost teased. Everyone tensed as the commander came closer, but as soon as the perspective changed and he saw just how tall Sam was, he paused and tried to look cool and collected. "He is too big to be a beta. And has a strong scent, just like alphas do. Just like your alpha does..."

"YOU leave Cas alone! He is MINE!" Dean growled and Ketch took a step back, but a smug smile remained on his face.

"See, rookie, this is why beta's are by far the most superior. We don't let our emotions cloud our judgment, or loose our temper so easily."

"You, son of a BITCH!" Dean screamed and would charge the man if Castiel hadn't placed a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"I think it would be best if you leave before we decide to press charges for harassment. Your actions made Dean bite and claim my brother, and I am afraid if you keep pushing, I just might do the same to you." Gabriel said with a serious, deadly tone and Ketch flinched. Because, by law, if an omega like Gabriel claimed him, even if he was a Beta, the bond would be legally binding, because of the current extinction rate of omegas. Still, Gabriel would have to overpower him and his squad, and Ketch doubted he would do good on that threat.

"Fine. We'll leave... But we're taking the big _beta,_ have him checked out, just in case." Ketch said with a sneer, then turned to the new guy. "Mickey, cuff him."

"Don't you dare come near!" Gabriel growled before Dean could even get a word out. Ketch raised his brows at the new guy who just stood there, expressionless and stone cold. Silence stretched as they all stood around the yard, expecting someone else to make a move. It was the new guy that broke the silence in the end.

"It is Mick, actually. To my friends, at least. To you, I am Captain Michael Davis." Rookie spoke and watched as Ketch's eyes bugged out before turning to another member of their squad. "Please, put Mr. Ketch under arrest. I am stripping him of his rank and putting him in custody to await an indictment. Because he will definitely be charged with harassment and taking bribery and... Well, the list goes on." Then he turned to the rest as his former coworkers lead a shouting Ketch away.

"I do hope you accept a sincere apology on behalf of the Lawrence City Militia. We are here to serve and protect, not cause any more trouble. If there is ever anything you need, please do not hesitate to call." Captain Davis said, then glanced at Sam, smiled politely and walked away, leaving everyone a bit confused.

"Well, that happened." Gabriel commented.

"Yeah." Dean replied with a baffled expression. "Who would have expected that?"

"I believe your burgers are burning." Castiel commented and Dean yelped before rushing back to the grill, mumbling something, while the others just laughed. With Ketch gone, it was one less thing to worry about, and as Castiel joined Dean and helped him stack up the burgers, the omega pecking Cas's lips with a , Gabriel turned to Sam and smiled. Things were definitely looking up, and Gabriel could clearly see the end of the line now.

He was always worried he would die from his condition, and leave Castiel to fend for himself, but now, not only did Castiel have someone else to look out for him and was happily mated, but Gabriel's own health was better and all that thanks to his big bad alpha. With those thoughts in mind, Gabriel walked over to Sam and shamelessly kissed him, murmuring the words "Made for me..."

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it guys.  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and comments, they feed my hungry soul. I mean 175 kudos at this point is beyond my wildest dreams.  
> Hope you stick around for the next story called _Trust this love (Believe in me)_ , it is going to be a rough one.  
> Till next time. 💜


End file.
